En deuda con el amor
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Ella tenía que pagar una deuda para mantener su tranquilidad. - No entiendo – dije confundida. - Es fácil bella él quiere pasar una noche contigo – dijo tranquilamente.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Ella tenía que pagar una deuda para salvar sus vidas. - No entiendo – dije confundida. - Es fácil bella él quiere pasar una noche contigo – dijo con tranquilidad.

* * *

A donde lo llevo señor – pregunto Patrick mi chofer.

Llévame a casa de Black – dije molesto.

Patrick me miro por el retrovisor – otra vez está endeudado? – pregunto.

Me temo que si – respondí – y estas vez esta hasta el cuello – dije preocupado.

Le preocupa ese tipo – pregunto.

No, es una rata, pero sé que está casado y la próxima vez que lo visiten los acreedores, no serán muy amables – respondí.

Entiendo – dijo mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba a conducir.

Estaba pensando claramente en una manera de explicarle a Black que si no pagaba, terminaría en el hospital, pero estaba seguro de que no comprendería, era un tipo estúpido e impulsivo, no reparaba en las apuestas, ni le importaba endeudarse.

Era trágico ver a las personas en esa situación, arruinando su vida por el simple gusto de apostar, pero sin ellos tal vez no tendría un trabajo.

Yo fungía como intermediario entre los máximos prestamistas y los deudores, mis honorarios eran muy buenos y me había permitido poseer una fortuna en varios años, podía retirarme tranquilamente a mis 35 años, pero prefería mantenerme ocupado y pensar menos en la soledad.

Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 17 años y no tenia hermanos, ni primos o una tía solterona, estaba solo y no era algo que me molestara demasiado, tal vez por que estaba demasiado acostumbrado; mujeres… podía tener las que quisiera, en el ámbito en que me movía eran tan fácil como tronar los dedos, pero en el fondo no era una de mis prioridades, solo una distracción de vez en cuando.

Hemos llegado señor – me informo.

Espera aquí, no tardare mucho – el solo asintió.

Si señor – dijo.

Baje y camine por el pequeño patio, debía reconocer que no era un lugar del todo feo, tal vez demasiado pequeño, al llegar a la puerta toque firmemente pero nadie contesto, si esa rata creía que se podía escapar de mi estaba muy equivocado, así que volví a tocar esta vez hizo zumbar la puerta.

Demonios, va! – gritaron desde adentro.

Solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que un furioso Black abriera la puerta solo con unos pants puestos.

Edward, hermano – la expresión de su rostro cambio a miedo en un segundo.

No le dije nada, simplemente pase, la pequeña casa estaba muy bien decorada, eche un vistazo alrededor, estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo hacia apenas unos momentos, pero no encontré rastro de ninguna mujer.

Pasa, quieres sentarte o tomar algo – dijo nervioso.

Sabes muy bien a que he venido – dije serio.

Oh, sí hermano… 25 de los grandes – dijo como si nada.

Exacto y espero que los tengas – avenue.

Yo, veras, ahora estoy atravesando un momento muy… en realidad, yo…

No tienes el dinero – dije con serenidad.

No, solo necesito tiempo – explico.

Sonreí – sabes qué tiempo es lo que no tienes – le recordé.

Agarro su cabello con fuerza – esta… esta es la última visita antes de que ellos vengan – pregunto.

Me temo que si – le asegure.

Se dejo caer sobre el sillón enterrando sus manos en su rostro, en ese momento una rubia de bote apareció en la sala, vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y un trozo de tela al que ni siquiera se le podía llamar blusa.

Qué demonios quieres – grito Black.

Necesito dinero para volver a casa – dijo furiosa.

A sí que no era su esposa, además de ser una rata, era un traidor.

Black saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo y se los tendió – te llamare después – le dijo.

De acuerdo – esta salió, pero antes me guiño un ojo.

Que mujer tan… olvidémoslo – comente – hablemos de lo que me trajo aquí – recordé.

No tengo esa cantidad en este momento – dijo seguro.

Tal vez… debiste pensarlo antes de endeudarte con el juego – negó.

No, fue simple mala suerte, me repondré pronto – aseguro.

Enarque una ceja, hubiese dicho algo si el teléfono no hubiese sonado en ese momento.

Ahora vuelvo, tal vez sea dinero – intento bromear.

Eso espero – dije serio.

Me senté un momento sobre el sillón, las cosas no serian fáciles con este tipo, ni siquiera en su situación cedía, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

El pestillo de la puerta se abrió y me puse de pie para ver quién era, mis ojos se ensancharon al ver a la mujer que cruzo el umbral, era preciosa y exquisita a simple vista, tenía una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba a media espalda, su piel era pálida y cremosa a la vez, parecía seda, sus ojos chocolate me miraron de forma interrogativa mientras caminaba hacia dentro, pero tuve que apartar la mirada para deleitarme en ese maravilloso cuerpo que poseía, aun enfundada en ese discreto traje sastre, se podían notar sus suaves curvas y sus pechos generosos, era un completo delirio terrenal.

Hola buenas tardes – dijo amablemente.

Buenas tardes – respondí al instante.

Está buscando a alguien – pregunto confundida.

Eh, estaba hablando aquí con el señor Black – le informe – soy Edward cullen – me presente.

Mucho gusto señor cullen, soy Isabella Swan – me tendió la mano y no dude ni un segundo en aceptarla, dios su piel era tan suave al tacto que me costó mucho trabajo soltarla.

Emm… veré que hizo mi esposo – dijo nerviosa.

Gruñí internamente, no podía ser posible que una mujer tan exquisita y hermosa, fuera la esposa de un imbécil como Jacob Black, no peor aún, que el fuese tan estúpido como para engañarla, con tan solo imaginar su piel tersa y desnuda, sentía una oleada de deseo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

No, fue a contestar una llamada – explique – que tal si me hace un poco de compañía – le pedí.

Ella sonrió cálidamente, contagiándome su sonrisa – de acuerdo señor cullen – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Puedes llamarme Edward – le pedí.

De acuerdo y tú puedes llamarme bella – explico.

Un nombre hermoso, para una hermosa dama – comente.

Como si no pudiese ser mejor, un intenso tono rosa se extendió por sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto encañador, esta mujer era sumamente excitante, de una forma dulce y tentadora.

Gracias – dijo tímidamente.

Black volvió a la sala más nervioso que de costumbre.

Bella, mira el es el señor Edward cullen – ni siquiera le dio un beso de bienvenida, solo se desparramo sobre el sillón.

Ya nos hemos presentado – intervine.

Oh, de acuerdo, ahora déjanos solos – dijo el muy patán.

Bella agacho un poco la mirada y se puso de pie, yo hice lo mismo al instante en un gesto de caballerosidad, sonriéndole.

Fue un placer conocerla – dije con toda sinceridad.

El placer fue mío – sonrió levemente y salió de la sala.

Le dedique una mirada fulminante a Black, como se atrevía a tratar a esa bella creatura de esa forma y más si era su esposa.

Muy guapa he? – dijo sonriendo.

Mas que guapa, es… hermosa de un modo muy enigmático – conteste.

Algo brillo en la mirada de Black.

Te gusto – aunque me incomodo su pregunta la respondí.

Un hombre tendría que ser ciego para no sentirse atraído – conteste.

Se acomodo en su lugar – tal vez… si, ella fuera a visitarte, es decir, esta noche por ejemplo… podrías concederme más tiempo para pagar mi deuda – enarque una ceja.

Si creía que Black era un ser inmundo, ahora comprobaba a que grado.

Me estas ofreciendo a tu esposa – dije divertido.

Si, si tú quieres – dijo ilusionado.

Lo pensé un momento, que pecado estaría pagando aquella hermosa mujer al haberse casado con este imbécil, si ella conociera la pasión en un verdadero hombre, podría darse cuenta del error que cometía al permanecer alado de un hombre como este, sé que no tenía derecho a ponerla en esa posición, pero le enseñaría lo que es un verdadero hombre.

Y que crees que pensara ella – pregunte.

Oh, por eso no te preocupes, la convenceré – dijo rápidamente.

Me puse de pie – si tu consigue eso, tu deuda esta saldada – le asegure.

Su sonrisa se ensancho – tenemos un trato – dijo tendiendo la mano.

La espero esta noche en mi pent-house, a las 8, si no llega, espera a los acreedores aquí mañana – le advertí.

Sonrió nervioso – no hay problema, ahí estará – me di la vuelta y Salí.

Gracias – lo escuche gritar.

Sonreí con ironía, me agradecía lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía idea de que el único que estaba perdiendo en este trato era él, era un ciego al no darse cuenta de la mujer que estaba ahí dentro, era hermosa y sencilla, nunca había pensado en compromisos largos o matrimonio, pero ella era esa clase de mujer que te hacía dudar sobre la soledad, seria hermoso despertar cada mañana con esa mujer entre mis brazos…

Basta – murmure, al darme cuenta de mi estado de excitación.

Camine hacia el auto y Patrick me abrió la puerta – todo bien señor – pregunto.

Si muy bien – sonreí.

Entre y el hizo lo mismo después, comenzó a conducir – a donde lo llevo – pregunto.

Llévame a casa y después iras al supermercado por un encargo – le informe.

Cuando llego al edificio le informe lo que tenía que comprar y le di dinero – tendrá una cena – pregunto.

Si, una muy especial, no olvides el vino y las fresas – le recalque.

No se preocupe señor – aseguro mientras se iba.

Tendría una hermosa cena preparada para recibir a mi invitada, sentía la necesidad de sorprenderla y tratarla como realmente lo merecía, podía imaginar el trato inadecuado que le daba el tal Black, pero esta noche se olvidaría de él.

Estaba tratando de analizar su reacción sobre todo esto, sabía que ella no vendría aquí con una sonrisa, eso lo había notado desde aquel momento, pero me ganaría su confianza poco a poco, no me interesaba llevármela a la cama aunque lo deseaba con locura, solo quería ver atreves de esa mujer que tanto me había sorprendido.

Me recosté un rato y cuando Patrick regreso, me puse a cocinar una pasta italiana con queso y de postre un coctel de fresas con crema y chocolate, esperando complacer el paladar de mi invitada.

Recibí una llamada y conteste rápidamente.

Hola – conteste.

Hola bombón, como estas – se escucho una voz femenina.

Quien habla? – pregunte.

Soy yo, Pamela – dijo.

Intente recordar ese nombre pero no significaba nada para mí – disculpa, no te recuerdo – comente.

De acuerdo, que tal si te refresco la memoria esta noche, puedes venir a mi casa y…

Lo siento, estoy ocupado – me disculpe.

Mmm, y que tal mañana? – insistió.

Suspire – no estoy en la ciudad y no sé cuando volveré – mentí.

Oh, de acuerdo, podemos vernos después, soy la chica del casino, rubia, delgada, piernas largas… - comenzó a describirse y la recordé.

Ya te recuerdo – le dije – yo te llamo – respondí.

Te esperare ansiosa – dijo con voz sensual antes de colgar.

Comencé a reírme, ya recordaba a esa chica, muy sensual, habíamos coqueteado un poco el otro día en uno de los casinos en los que trabajaba, pero ni por asomo pensé en llevármela a la cama, ya estaba harto de lo mismo, iba en busca de algo más.

Otra llamada entro y jure que si era ella, esta vez le hablaría claramente.

Hola – conteste.

Hermano soy yo Jacob Black – mi semblante se puso serio.

Que pasa – pregunte.

Oh, nada, solamente quería decirte que bella estará ahí a las 8 – comento.

De acuerdo – dije y colgué.

No sabía que artimañas habría usado Black para convencer a su esposa, pero no me importaba en absoluto, lo único importante era lo que nos esperaba a ella y a mí.

* * *

Ola niiñas aki con mas ideas locas!

historia corta, aun no se cuantos capiitulos!

dejen sus reviews haber que tal les parece!

miles de besos!

las kiero!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov

Regresaba a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo, mantenía la esperanza de que Jacob me recibiría con algo de comer preparado, pero sabía que me estaba engañando al imaginar con gesto como ese de su parte, a Jacob lo único que le importaban eran sus estúpidas apuestas.

En qué momento había cambiado tanto nuestra relación, nos habíamos casado enamorados y felices al pensar en un futuro juntos, pero después de un año de matrimonio, Jacob había comenzado a aficionarse por el juego, al principio lo creí inofensivo, pero después lo dejo todo, hasta su trabajo; como podía apostarlo todo tan a la ligera, yo había que tenido que regresar a mi empleo de contadora para sobrellevar los gastos de nuestra casa.

Estaba muerta y me dolían horribles los pies, cruce la calle y me percate del lujoso auto que estaba estacionado afuera de mi casa, pero lo ignore, camine hasta la puerta y abrí con la llave.

Al entrar me sorprendió mucho ver a un hombre de pie en la sala, pero mi sorpresa se acrecentó al mirarlo con detenimiento, era alto y musculoso, tenia facciones hermosas y amables, sus ojos eran de un verde bosque y su cabello cobrizo caía levemente sobre su frente, dándole un aire masculino y despreocupado.

Hola buenas tardes – le dije.

Buenas tardes – respondía rápidamente con tono amable.

Está buscando a alguien – pregunte un poco confundida.

Eh, estaba hablando aquí con el señor Black – me informo– soy Edward cullen – se presento.

Mucho gusto señor cullen, soy Isabella Swan – le tendí mi mano y el la tomo rápidamente, su piel era suave al contacto y me hizo sentir un leve estremecimiento.

Emm… veré que hizo mi esposo – dije nerviosa intentando evadir su profunda mirada.

No, fue a contestar una llamada – explico mientras me miraba extrañamente – que tal si me hace un poco de compañía – pidió.

Estaba segura que era uno de los hombres con los que se relacionaba Jacob en las apuestas, después de todo no tenia más amigos, pero este hombre tenía una mirada cálida y una sonrisa hermosa.

Sonreí – de acuerdo señor cullen – dije mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Puedes llamarme Edward – dijo con amabilidad mientras se sentaba.

De acuerdo y tú puedes llamarme bella – proseguí.

Un nombre hermoso, para una hermosa dama – comento.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron inmediatamente, hacia mucho que no recibía un alago como ese y menos de un hombre tan interesante.

Gracias – dije como pude.

Jacob apareció en la sala solamente con un pants puesto, fruncí el ceño, no esperaba que portara un elegante traje como el de Edward cullen, pero si un poco de formalidad.

Bella, mira el es el señor Edward cullen – comento mientras se sentaba, no era nada nuevo su rechazo así que lo deje pasar.

Ya nos hemos presentado – intervino el.

Oh, de acuerdo, ahora déjanos solos – intente dejar pasar su comentario, después de todo el hombre galante y amoroso con el que me había casado, había desaparecido.

Me puse de pie un poco avergonzada, no era justo que Jacob me tratara así delante de este hombre, pero me sorpresa fue que él se puso de pie al mismo tiempo en un gesto de caballerosidad.

Fue un placer conocerla – la sinceridad de su voz me sorprendió.

El placer fue mío – sonreí levemente y Salí de allí.

Entre a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama tirando mis zapatillas a un lado, una parte de mi se enfurecía al ver a Jacob como si nada, sentado, pensando en sus apuestas, pero era mi culpa por haberlo dejado pasar de tal manera.

Alice, mi mejor amiga me decía que debía separarme de el, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como sonaban, estábamos acostumbrados a nuestra horrible rutina de desinterés y no quería imaginarme sola y desprotegida de nuevo.

No tenía familia y esta casa era de él, así que solo me quedaba seguir aguantando un poco más.

No sé en qué momento me fui quedando dormida, estaba demasiado cansada, a mi mente vino la imagen de Edward cullen, seguramente era un don Juan, y con toda razón, era el hombre más guapo que había visto y totalmente atractivo.

Bella… despierta – sentí como me movían.

Que pasa Jacob – pregunte aun asueñada.

El se sentó en la cama y me miro fijamente – recuerdas el tipo que vino hace un rato – me pregunto.

Si, Edward cullen – pregunte – es tu amigo.

Río – ojala fuéramos amigos comento – el es un intermediario – explico.

No entiendo – dije confundida.

Le debo 25 mil dólares – me senté de golpe.

Jacob, como has podido ser tan inconsciente – dije desesperada – no tenemos ese dinero.

Lo sé y si no pago, mañana vendrán unos tipos que no son nada amables – explico.

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, no podía creer en el peligro en que nos encontrábamos por su culpa.

Que vamos a hacer? – pregunte preocupada.

Edward, ha accedido a saldar la cuenta si lo ayudo en algo – respire nuevamente.

Eso es increíble, sea lo que sea tienes que hacerlo – lo apresure.

Yo pienso lo mismo, pero tienes que ayudarme – me pidió.

Lo hare Jacob – dije segura – que es lo que quiere? – pregunte.

Suspiro – el te quiere a ti – dijo por fin.

Me quede helada y solté sus manos, no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que me estaba pidiendo.

Me estas pidiendo que me venda, para pagar tu deuda – dije indignada.

No cielo, mira el es un tipo tranquilo, solo quiere que vayas a conversar con él, ya sabes hacerle un poco de compañía, es un tipo muy solitario, el…

No sigas, no pienso hacerlo – dije poniéndome de pie furiosa.

Bella – me tomo fuertemente del brazo – si esos tipos vienen mañana, no la pasaremos nada bien – aseguro.

Sentía rabia y coraje, sabía que si me negaba las cosas serian mucho peor, pero tampoco quería sentirme vendida y usada como lo estaba sintiendo.

Soy tu esposa – le grite.

Lo sé y no me gusta esto, pero es por nuestro bien – dijo tranquilo – dime que aceptaras.

Agache la mirada intentando no golpearlo.

Tengo elección – pregunte.

Gracias amor, gracias – dijo besándome, pero lo aparté de mi.

Esta no te la perdonare nunca – le gruñí.

Yo sé que si – dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

Estaba furiosa y no solamente con él, sino también con Edward cullen, era un infeliz al pedirle a Jacob que me ofreciera como pago, yo que había pensado que era un hombre amable y mira con lo que me encontraba.

Iría allí, pero si creía que sería amable estaba muy equivocado.

Me sentía muy asustada y tenía que contárselo por lo menos a alguien que me entendiera, marque el número de Alice, mi mejor amiga y confidente.

Hola bella como estas – pregunto.

Mal Alice, muy mal – dije desesperada.

Que sucede? – pregunto al instante.

Alice yo… - comencé con un extenso relato sobre todo lo que había pasado, ella se limitaba a mantenerse callada y escucharme, cuando termine de contarle todo me sentía por lo menos un poco liberada.

Alice, que debo hacer – dije preocupada

Divorciarte de ese imbécil – dijo exasperada.

Me refiero a la cita que tengo con ese hombre – explique.

Bueno, si dices que es tan guapo y…

Alice, por dios, me compro – casi grite.

De acuerdo, no accedas a hacer nada que no quieras, tal vez solo se trate de una cena, como dijo el imbécil de tu marido – comento.

De acuerdo, nos vemos – me despedí.

Adiós y suerte – colgó.

Las palabras de Alice no me habían ayudado en nada, seguía confundida y sin saber qué hacer, al principio me había parecido un hombre muy agradable, pero después de lo que le había pedido a

Jacob, me parecía un ser inmundo y despreciable.

Bella, porque no te has arreglado, ya casi son las 8 – dijo Jacob molesto.

No te atrevas a presionarme más de lo que has hecho – me queje.

Suspiro – de acuerdo cariño, pero tienes que llegar temprano – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al armario, tampoco me pondría como para una cena de gala, así que tome un sencillo vestido negro que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y unos tacones negros a juego.

Tome un baño rápido y después comencé a arreglarme con un poco de maquillaje.

Woh, estas preciosa bella – dijo Jacob mientras terminaba de arreglarme.

Ahórrate tus halagos – dije seria.

Lo digo enserio cariño – me guiño un ojo – apresúrate, el auto esta esperándote abajo – comento.

Que auto? – pregunte.

Es el chofer de Edward, te llevara a su pent–house – explico.

Suspire mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Bella, trátalo bien, recuerda a los tipos peligrosos – dijo asustado.

Bien – gruñí mientras salía.

El elegante auto que recordaba haber visto al medio día estaba afuera, un hombre maduro me abrió la puerta mientras me deseaba buenas noches.

No me fije mucho en el camino, solo quería entender por qué sentía tantos nervios de estar sola con Edward cullen, y lo peor del caso, por que no era miedo lo que sentía.

Llegamos señora – informo mientras me abría la puerta.

Un enorme y lujoso edificio estaba frente a mí, este tipo si estaba forrado en dinero, tanto como para pagar 25 mil dólares por una cita conmigo.

Subí por el ascensor hasta el piso que me habían indicado y toque el timbre del lugar, pasaron unos cuantos segundo para que la puerta se abriera.

Recordaba haberlo visto en la tarde, era guapísimo, pero ahora lucia completamente varonil e invitador, con esos pantalones color caqui y esa camisa blanca a medio abrochar, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para concentrar mí vista en su rostro.

Buenas noches – saludo.

Buenas noches – respondí con seriedad.

Adelante por favor – dijo animado.

Camine dentro del lugar y debía admitir que tenía muy buen gusto, era un sitio muy elegante y moderno a la vez.

Me indico que me sentara en un bonito comedor que había al centro de la estancia, tenía un lindo florero con margaritas y estaba acomodado con cubiertos y copas para dos.

Siéntate por favor, quieres tomar algo antes de cenar – pregunto.

Estoy bien – dije secamente.

De acuerdo – sonrió animado.

Parecía muy sonriente a pesar de mi actitud grosera, pero tampoco podría esperar sonrisas y halagos de mi parte.

Me alegra mucho que estés aquí – comento – casi siempre ceno solo, así que veras es muy gratificante tener la compañía de una bella dama – me alago.

Sirvió pasta en los platos y vino en las copas – espero que te guste la pasta, la cocine yo mismo – me conto.

Asentí levemente mientras la probaba, estaba realmente deliciosa, no podía creer que el la hubiera hecho.

Esta deliciosa – comente.

Sonrió ampliamente – me alegra mucho que te haya gustado – acepto.

Cenamos en silencio, un silencio incomodo debo admitir, además de su mirada que no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa.

Me gustaría que me contaras un poco de ti – comento.

Reí sin gracia – porque te muestras interesado, cuando sabes a lo que he venido – respondí.

Frunció el ceño – creí que habías venido a cenar conmigo, pero no se a que te refieres tu – dijo confundido.

Entonces me dirás que no te quieres acostar conmigo – dije firmemente.

Sonrió – quieres tu acostarte conmigo?, porque si es así no tendría ningún problema – dijo seductoramente.

Sentí la cara roja de coraje y vergüenza – no juegues conmigo – lo rete.

Suspiro – solo quiero una cena, y no te mentiré al decirte que no te desee desde el momento en que te vi, pero no quiero que te acuestes conmigo por la deuda de Black, si quieres hacerlo, debe ser por la mutua atracción que sentimos – explico.

Negué levemente – estoy aquí solo por que el me lo pidió.

Lo sé, y lo considero el mayor de los imbéciles por eso, pero su pérdida tal vez sea mi ganancia – sonrió.

25 mil dólares por una cita es demasiada inversión – dije indiferente.

Soy un hombre de negocios y sé muy bien cuando algo lo vale – me guiño un ojo.

Agache la mirada y continúe comiendo.

Como es que una mujer como tú, acabo casada con alguien… como Black – dijo despectivamente.

Sabía que Jacob era un completo patán imbécil, pero estaba demasiado molesta con este hombre como para aceptarlo – el no era tan malo antes del juego – explique.

El juego es peligroso y malo la mayor parte del tiempo – lo mire confundida.

Lo dice alguien que vive de ello? – pregunte.

Yo nunca apuesto – dijo con firmeza – aunque las cosas materiales carecen de importancia para mí, pero jamás arriesgaría a alguien que amara – me miro fijamente.

Tu… familia vive contigo – recordaba que me había dicho siempre cenaba solo.

Si te refieres al perro, lo tengo en la azotea – bromeo – en realidad, no tengo más familia que el – dijo serio.

Nadie? – pregunte sorprendida.

Asintió levemente – mis padres eran hijos únicos, al igual que yo, cuando murieron, quede solo en el mundo – intento sonreír.

Cuando fue eso – pregunte.

Tenía 17 años, hace ya mucho de eso – no pude evitar alargar la mano y colocarla sobre la suya, sentía la necesidad de consolarlo.

Bueno – sonrió - En lugar de seguir hablando de eso, tal vez te gustaría contarme algunas cosas de ti, te gusta tu trabajo – pregunto de la nada.

Sonreí levemente y aparte mi mano de la suya – si, ayuda a pagar las cuentas que es lo importante – comente.

Lo sé, a veces las cuestiones económicas nos obligan a seguir caminos que no deseamos – dijo con melancolía.

Pensé que te gustaba lo que hacías – le dije.

No es tan malo, me permite llevar una buena vida, pero a veces harta vivir atemorizando a los demás – sonrió tímidamente.

Lo mire fijamente intentando descifrar cual era su verdadera personalidad, me sentía demasiado intrigada por él.

Para aterrar tanto a Jacob, eres una persona muy amable – comente.

Es fácil asustar a los tipos como Black, el dinero es su debilidad – respondió.

Porque le pediste a Jacob que viniera aquí – dije confundida.

Me miro fijamente – no lo pedí, el te ofreció – contesto.

La humillación se apodero de mi – pero tu aceptaste – le reproche.

No lo sé, me intrigaste mucho cuando te vi, algo que ninguna mujer había logrado hasta ahora y después pensé en el daño que podía causarte si permitía que los cobradores fueran por Black – explico.

Sus palabras me recorrieron completamente, si veías la situación de otro modo, esta cena era el paraíso comparado con lo que nos hubiesen hecho a Jacob y a mí.

Edward se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, regreso con el postre que estaba también delicioso.

Me miraba expectante mientras comía, tenía que apartar la vista en momentos, porque su mirada verde, me hacía sentir un calor insoportable, cuando termine de comer me puse de pie.

Te agradezco mucho la cena, fue muy agradable – comente.

Ya quieres irte? – pregunto con un atisbo de tristeza.

Yo… tengo que trabajar mañana – me justifique.

Sonrió suavemente – de acuerdo, te acompaño abajo – me indico.

El camino fue muy angustiante, algo dentro de mi casi me obligaba a alargar la mano y toca su mejilla o colocar mi mano sobre la suya, era una atracción que nunca antes había sentido.

Al llegar abajo lo mire fijamente – gracias nuevamente.

De nada – sonrió.

En un ágil movimiento poso sus labios sobre los míos, solté un leve jadeo por la sorpresa, sus labios eran suaves y delicados al contacto, cerré los ojos concentrándome en la deliciosa sensación, me beso suavemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, su olor masculino invadía mis fosas nasales mientras me perdía en sus caricias.

Se separo de mí y me sentí realmente molesta por ello – hasta pronto, mía bella – susurro mientras se alejaba.

Frustrada y enojada subí al auto que me esperaba en la puerta, recordando sus palabras durante la cena y después el perfecto beso que habíamos compartido.

Suspire molesta, las sensaciones se estaban escapando de mis manos y sabia que no lo volvería a ver, pronto volvería a mi triste realidad.

* * *

Ola niiñas aki con otro capiitulo,

lamento la tardanza, pero ya stamos x aki de nuevo.

dejen sus reviews que les parecio!

mil besos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edward**_

Suspire frustrado, había esperado que las cosas resultaran un poco mejor, aunque debía admitir que hacía mucho tiempo no gozaba de una compañía tan agradable, recordaba su precioso vestido, como se amoldaba a su figura haciéndola lucir totalmente deseable, mi ego subía al mil porciento imaginando que ella había lucido tan bella solo para mí.

Es una dama muy bella – comento Patrick que recogía las cosas de la cena.

Preciosa – murmure.

Rio levemente – le ha gustado mucho? – pregunto.

Más de lo que pensé, pero tal vez no vuelva a verla – dije con pesadez.

Si me permite… aunque sea una mujer casada, cosa que respeto mucho – se interrumpió – vera… por lo que veo su marido es un vicioso y estúpido al dejarla venir con usted, y no creo que una dama tan espacial sea feliz con esa clase de vida – concluyo.

Estaba seguro de que no lo era, su orgullo brotaba por sus poros, una cosa más que me había encantado de ella, no me gustaban las mujeres sumisas que hacen todo lo que su marido quiere, ella era fuerte y decidida, una mujer valiente y sincera.

Pero sabía que escondía un lado frágil, ese que yo quería descubrir y protegerla contra todo, encerrarla entre mis brazos y prometerle que todo estará bien.

Usted es un gran hombre y merece una mujer así – dijo Patrick mientras salía rumbo a la cocina.

Deseaba que las cosas fueran tan sencillas, por una parte deseaba luchar por ella y arrebatársela a Jacob Black, y por el otro lado ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba interesada en mí, no había parado de decir que estaba aquí solo por compromiso y que la idea le repugnaba, pero cuando la había besado no había demostrado desprecio, al contrario, sus labios cedieron gustosos ante los míos y siguieron el delicioso vaivén que el deseo provocaba en mi, había prometido no tocarla siquiera sin su consentimiento, pero era demasiado tentadora la idea, así que lo hice y de ninguna manera podría arrepentirme, había constituido un enorme reto dejarla ir tan fácilmente, quería besar cada recoveco de su cuerpo y estrecharla entre mis brazos toda la noche, darle todo el placer que estaba seguro no conseguía en los brazos de su esposo.

Sé que se le presentara de nuevo la oportunidad de compartir tiempo con ella y espero que no la desaproveche – dijo en tono bromista.

No lo hare, créeme – asegure.

….

Señor, le habla el señor Piero – Patrick me tendió el teléfono.

Piero amigo, como te encuentras – pregunte gustoso.

Edward, querido amigo, bastante bien – respondió.

Me alegro, a que debo el honor de tu visita – pregunte.

Veras, hace unas semanas vino a mi casino un tipo muy desagradable – comento – le di crédito por diez mil dólares y hasta ahora no me ha pagado, primero pensé en enviar a mis matones, ya sabes que no soy muy paciente, pero ahora estoy tratando de dejar a un lado la violencia – concluyo.

Casi me reí – entiendo y me alegra que lo hagas – lo anime.

Gracias amigo, el caso es que quiero que le hagas una visita a este sujeto, si no cede, avísame para enviar a los chicos – sugirió.

De acuerdo, dime su nombre o donde puedo encontrarlo – pregunte.

Su nombre es Jacob Black, es una rata, en un momento te doy su dirección…

La mención de ese nombre desencadeno un sinfín de emociones en mi y no precisamente por él, sino por bella… la extrañaba, aunque pareciera absurdo, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, ni olvidarla.

No es necesario, se dónde encontrarlo – asegure.

De acuerdo, avísame cualquier cosa – se despidió.

Hasta luego Piero – me despedí.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios, sabía que estaba actuando con ventaja y de una manera inadecuada, pero quería ver a bella nuevamente, tener la oportunidad de seducirla y atraparla entre mis brazos.

Todo bien señor – pregunto Patrick.

Muy bien Patrick, vamos a salir – le informe.

Una vez en el auto me pregunto a donde nos dirigíamos – vamos a casa de Black – dije con suficiencia.

Esta endeudado nuevamente o…

Esta endeudado aclare, pero si no puede pagar, aceptare sugerencias de su parte – comente.

Me imagino que clase de sugerencias – dijo divertido.

Tú me dijiste que aprovechara la próxima oportunidad que tuviera, y es lo que estoy haciendo – le conté.

Y sigo pensando lo mismo – aseguro.

El camino fue muy rápido, cuando pude percatarme de ello ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta de madera, di unos pequeños golpes y esta se abrió rápidamente.

Una enorme sonrisa asomo por mis labios al ver quien me recibía, bella esta preciosa como siempre, pero esta vez parecía un sueño hecho realidad, llevaba unos pantaloncillos demasiado cortos que dejaban desnudas sus hermosas piernas y una blusa pegada que se adhería a su cuerpo marcando sus pechos generosos y la curva de su cintura; me obligue a levantar la mirada para disimular mi excitación y me perdí en sus ojos chocolate, lucían sorprendidos y ansiosos, algo en su rostro desencajado, lucia más hermoso.

Buenos días – salude con amabilidad.

Eh… buenos, buenos días – dijo un poco nerviosa.

Sonreí – me alegra mucho verte - comente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron – he, yo, que puedo hacer por ti – pregunto apenada.

Suspire, se me ocurrían miles de cosas que ella podría hacer por mí, pero las aleje de mi mente antes de lanzarme sobre ella.

En realidad, estoy buscando a tu… esposo – dije de mala gana.

Oh, el ha ido a la tienda, no tardara mucho – respondió.

Gracias, lo esperare en mi auto – dije mientras giraba.

Sentí la suave piel de su mano rosarme el brazo – puedes esperarlo adentro – sugirió.

No me gustaría molestar – dije un poco apenado.

No, pasa por favor – me indico sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras entraba en la pequeña sala, un delicioso aroma invadió el espacio – estoy cocinando galletas – comento.

Huele realmente delicioso – dije con sinceridad.

Agacho levemente la mirada, luciendo más hermosa aun – te traeré algunas para que las pruebes – dijo.

No, solo me sentare aquí a esperar a Jacob, puedes volver a hacer lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera – eso lo dije superficialmente, de ningún modo quería perderla de mi vista.

Me despreciaras… puedo ser muy paciente, pero cuando se trata de mis galletas es una cuestión imperdonable – dijo molesta.

Sonreí – entonces me encantaría probarlas – ella sonrió.

Ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras corría a la cocina.

Sonreí tontamente, imaginando que estábamos en casa y bella cocinaba galletas para mí.

Aquí tienes – me tendió un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche.

Sonreí – me siento como un niño – asegure.

Hey, las galletas no son lo mismo sin leche – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, mirándome fijamente.

Tome una galleta y la remoje en leche, cuando la probé no podía creer que estuviese tan deliciosa.

Y bien? – dijo nerviosa.

Están deliciosas – dije con sinceridad.

Gracias, te daré algunas para que lleves a casa – sugirió.

Negué levemente – sería una mala idea – me miro fijamente – no podría vivir sin ellas si me acostumbrara – dije mientras la miraba fijamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un rosa hermoso.

Yo… podría cocinarte algunas de vez en cuando – dijo nerviosa.

No, no sería suficiente- asegure.

Entonces… que sería suficiente – su mirada brillaba de un modo especial.

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano – tu serias suficiente – respondí.

Alejo su mano cuando la puerta se abrió, maldije internamente, por que tenía que ser un imbécil inoportuno.

Cullen?, amigo que sorpresa – dijo mientras me ponía de pie.

Que tal – salude.

Nos miro a bella y a mí sonriendo – ya se conocen verdad – bromeo y sentí ganas de golpearlo.

Necesito hablar contigo – dije serio.

De acuerdo, bella, vete de aquí – dijo rudamente.

Bella lo miro con un destello de rabia en los ojos – dame lo que te pedí del súper – dijo molesta.

No lo he traído, me gaste el dinero en una partida de póker – dijo el descarado.

Bella se acerco a él furiosa – que demonios te sucede Jacob, por el amor de dios – le grito.

Este la miro con furia y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, mi instinto broto repentinamente tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y obligándolo a soltar a bella, sentía ganas de destrozarle la mandíbula, pero me contuve.

Bella, te agradecería mucho si me dejaras a solas con Jacob – intente no sonar tan molesto.

Una triste mirada se poso sobre mí y la vi susurrar un "gracias".

Cuando ella salió de la sala Black me miro asustado y conmocionado – que demonios buscas aquí – dijo confundido.

Sonreí – espero que te suene el nombre de… Piero San Martin – comente.

Su mirada se volvió asustada –pii... ero san Martin? – pegunto.

Lo mire fijamente – quiere su dinero hoy mismo – asegure.

Paso sus manos por su cabello confundido – yo, no tengo esa cantidad – dijo desesperado.

No crees que vaya siendo tiempo de que abandones el juego – le sugerí.

No, no, es una mala racha yo… - su mirada brillo – hermano, recuerdas la vez pasada, todos salimos beneficiados, entiendo si no quieres cubrir la deuda, pero… y si bella se va contigo unos días, ahora está de vacaciones, tal vez…

Hoy – dije firmemente – ocho en punto y si me entero de que la tratas mal de nuevo necesitaras una operación de mandíbula – lo amenace.

Gracias, gracias, te prometo que no lo hare – dijo feliz.

Eso espero – dije mientras salía.

No estaba seguro si lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto, pero ya no podía seguir esperando, estos dos meses sin ver a bella no habían servido para alejar mi deseo de estar junto a ella, necesitaba esto tanto como sabia que ella lo necesitaba, una noche para disfrutar nuestra compañía, para hablar y… quizás para algo más.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Estaba furiosa con Jacob, pero sobre todo furiosa conmigo, como podía seguir soportando todas sus humillaciones, como podía seguir aguantándolo.

Mi corazón aun palpitaba como loco, había sentido tantas cosas al ver nuevamente a Edward, recordaba sus ojos amables, su sonrisa sincera, su piel cálida.

Demonios – murmure.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella cena que habíamos compartido, recordaba su agradable compañía, sus labios suaves y apasionados.

No había logrado arrancar ese maravilloso momento de mi mente, y lo peor era que ese sentimiento se había intensificado cada día, a veces sentía unas ganas enormes de presentarme en su departamento y besarlo nuevamente, llegar tan lejos como él quisiera, porque lo deseaba intensamente, deseaba al hombre que había comprado mi compañía, que me había tratado con respeto y paciencia, que me había vuelto loca en tan poco tiempo.

Y sabia que él me deseaba, se notaba en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, y lo peor era que había desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos, de disfrutar de la pasión de un hombre maravilloso.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Jacob se asomo con gesto sombrío – tienes que estar lista a las 8 – dijo serio.

Para qué? – pregunte molesta.

Suspiro – me he vuelto a empeñar y lo que sigue ya lo conoces muy bien – dijo tranquilo.

Prometiste no volver a…

Lo hice y ya, Edward cubrirá la deuda, pero… necesito que vayas a verlo esta noche – dijo.

Sentí como la piel se me ponía de gallina, a eso se debía la visita de Edward, Jacob estaba hasta el cuello y Edward cubriría la deudas nuevamente, a cambio de mi compañía, era tan extraño lo que sentía en este momento, no era la sensación de ser comprada, ni coraje u odio, era algo mas especial que eso… deseaba ir a ver a Edward.

Ahora vuelvo – dije mientras salía de la habitación.

A las 8 – grito mientras yo salía corriendo de la casa.

Camine las dos cuadras que separaban mi casa de la de Alice, cuando llegue toque la puerta un poco desesperada.

Bella que sucede – pregunto mientras yo entraba.

Estoy muy confundida – asegure.

Que sucede – nos sentamos en un sillón.

Yo… tengo una cita con Edward cullen – le conté – en realidad, es para cubrir otra duda de Jacob – fruncí el seño.

Ya veo – dijo divertida.

Te parece gracioso – pregunte enojada.

Bella, has deseado presentarte en su casa todo este tiempo, deberías tomar esta oportunidad para descubrir que es lo que sientes realmente – comento.

Eso es lo que me asusta Alice… hoy, Edward se porto tan dulce y amable, algo que hacía mucho no sentía, casi golpea a Jacob por tratarme mal – le conté.

Entonces ese hombre además de tener todas las virtudes que me has descrito, está muy interesado en ti – sonrió.

No, Alice, eso no puede ser… el solo…

Te recuerdo que pago 25 mil dólares por sentarse en una mesa contigo y comer pasta – bromeo.

Alice – la regañe.

Que es lo que en verdad te preocupa bella – enarco una ceja

Suspire porque sabía que estaba a punto de admitir algo que ni siquiera yo quería aceptar – el problema Alice es… que me muero de ganas de hacer el amor, con un hombre que no es mi esposo – dije confundida.

Entonces no se qué haces aquí sentada – me regaño – ve, arréglate el cabello y viste espectacular esta noche, demuéstrale a Edward cullen, que lo deseas tanto como él a ti – sonrió.

Tú crees? – pregunte.

No me dirás que estas pensando en Jacob – dijo con burla.

Y lo peor del caso es que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que Jacob hiciera, solo podía pensar en Edward.

Tienes razón – acepte decidida.

Disfruta esta noche como nunca – dijo mientras me abrasaba.

Así lo hare, necesito esto – nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Lo mereces – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y nos despedíamos.

Ahora si Edward cullen, no te vas a escapar de mi – susurre triunfante.

* * *

Hola niiñas De nuevo x aki ahora ke tengo un poco de tiempo

espero star x aki pronto

dejes sus reviews

besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**EDWARD POV!**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi sala, tome un trago de mi copa de vino, era lo único que importaba en este momento.

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche y estaba seguro de que bella no iba a llegar, incluso había mandado a Patrick a buscarla y me había informado que nadie había respondido en la puerta.

Me sentía tan estúpido, esta tarde había creído ver en su mirada un atisbo de aprecio y deseo, pero nuevamente me equivocaba, tal vez había hecho mal en obligarla a venir a mi casa de nuevo, tal vez, debía de haberle pedido una cita como cualquier hombre lo haría, sin temor de Black, porque ella era un adorno más en su vida.

Me bebí la copa de un trago disfrutando el dulzor de la bebida, en la mesa tenía una cena para dos y el postre en la nevera, ni siquiera tenía apetito, tal vez luego lo comería.

El sonido del timbre llamo mi atención, seguramente era Patrick, le había pedido que regresara, que no perdiera mas el tiempo en aquel lugar, porque no valía la pena.

Pagaría la deuda de Black, porque no podía soportar la idea de tener a los matones de Piero cerca de ella, prefería gastar esa cantidad que era mínima afortunadamente.

Al abrir la puerta sentí como mi corazón latía desbocado, no era Patrick quien estaba frente a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios…

Se trataba de una preciosa mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado que le caía por los hombros en hermosos risos, su piel era pálida bajo la tenue luz y sus ojos chocolate lucían enigmáticos bajo esa discreta pero notoria capa de maquillaje, sus labios de un rojo carmín, rojo sangre, baje la vista por su maravilloso cuerpo lleno de sensuales curvas, además ese vestido rojo provocaba un efecto arrebatador en ella.

La mire nuevamente aun perdido en su belleza, jamás había visto a bella tan hermosa, parecía un sueño, mi sueño sonrió nuevamente y me miro confundida.

Hola, lamento la demora, estaba en un centro comercial y ha habido una especie de simulacro, por lo que tarde mucho en salir – me miro un poco apenada.

Me dije a mi mismo que tenía que reaccionar cuanto antes – te ves hermosa – fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color rosa – gracias, esperaba que te gustara – comento.

Sonreí abiertamente – te has arreglado así para mí? – pregunte.

Ella asintió levemente, provocándome un revuelo en el corazón – estas preciosa – dije de nuevo.

Vas a seguir alagándome o me vas a dejar pasar – dijo en tono bromista.

Oh, lo siento – me quite de la puerta indicándole que entrara.

Creí, que no vendrías – comente mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

No quería llegar tarde – se disculpo.

Lo importante es que estés aquí – dije con sinceridad.

Abrió su bolso y saco una bolsa de papel – para disculparme te traje unas galletas – comento.

Sonreí tontamente – gracias, me encantaron – pero mi mirada bajaba por su cuerpo.

De nada – dijo apenada.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento y alargue la mano para posarla sobre la suya – lamento que tengas que estar nuevamente aquí contra tu voluntad – sonrió.

Parece que estoy aquí contra mi voluntad? – Pregunto divertida – quiero estar aquí contigo – eso basto para mí.

No es por… el dinero que pagare? – pregunte inseguro.

Debo decir que me parece humillante que Jacob siga endeudándose y tú pagando sus deudas, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo tristemente.

Me acerque más a ella tomando su rostro entre mis manos – no soporto la idea de que alguien pueda lastimarte – dije con el corazón.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y la limpie con mis dedos – porque eres tan dulce conmigo? – pregunto.

Suspire – porque eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, trabajadora, y no pienso en otra forma en la que podrías ser tratada – asegure.

Solo tú piensas eso – dijo triste.

Tu esposo es un imbécil – gruñí – no tiene una idea de la mujer que vive con él, no puedo imaginar a nadie que no preferiría estar contigo, que en los estúpidas apuestas – sonrió.

Me estas volviendo loca Edward cullen – susurro.

Acaricie su mejilla – lo lamento – me disculpe.

No es tu culpa, es todo lo que haces, la forma en que me tratas, como me miras y el contacto de tu piel – alargo sus dedos hasta tocar mis labios.

Bella, te deseo con locura – susurre muy bajo.

Suspiro – no he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquella noche, he llevado ese beso en mi mente todo el tiempo, se que está mal, porque soy una mujer casada, pero…

No hablemos de eso, ambos sabemos las condiciones de tu matrimonio – le pedí.

Lo sé, y se con seguridad todas la veces que Jacob me ha engañado y lo peor es que no me importa – sonrió – y no conozco una mujer a la que no le importe que su esposo la engañe.

Sonreí tontamente – tal vez significa que no lo quieres – comente.

De eso estoy totalmente segura – susurro.

Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y mi piel picaba por entrar en contacto con la suya, pero pensaba disfrutar esta noche como si fuera la única, aunque deseaba tener miles más alado de mi bella.

Edward… quieres recordarme aquel beso – su voz sonaba tan sensual que moría de ganas de tumbarla sobre el sillón.

Será un placer hermosa – susurre mientras me acercaba a ella.

Mis labios entraron en contacto con aquella boca sensual y no tarde ni un segundo en disfrutarla lentamente, probé sus labios y poco a poco fuimos creando un sensual y maravilloso vaivén al que nuestras lenguas se unieron gustosas.

Deseaba tanto a bella y era casi imposible soltarla mientras mis brazos se cernían a su angosta cintura pegándola contra mi pecho, no quería alejarla de mí, se sentía tan bien probar sus labios y tenerla entre mis brazos.

Me separe levemente de ella acariciando su mejilla, su respiración eran suspiros y la hacían ver arrebatadora.

Igual? – pregunte cerca de sus labios.

Me miro fijamente, un brillo especial iluminaba sus ojos – mejor – sus dedos acariciaron mi cuello dejándome confundido.

Bella… hay una cena esperándonos en la mesa – dije con voz estrangulada.

Suspiro – cenemos entonces – respondió.

La tome de la mano y la conduje a la mesa ayudándola a sentarse, serví la carne rellena en su plato junto a una ensalada de lechuga y tomates.

Quieres tomar vino, agua o algún refresco – ofrecí.

Vino – contesto.

Llene su copa y después la mía, esta vez no me senté frente a ella, sino a su lado, quería sentirla cerca de mí.

Esto luce delicioso – dijo animada.

Espero que te guste, mi madre me enseño a hacerlo – le conté.

Sus ojos me miraron con ternura – debes extrañarlos mucho – dijo mientras comía.

Asentí – hace mucho que se fueron, pero siempre los recuerdo – dije con un atisbo de tristeza.

Te entiendo – aseguro.

Qué hay de tu familia? – pregunte.

Se encogió de hombros – nunca tuve una familia, me crie en diferentes casas hogares – intento sonreír.

Mi corazón se estrujo completamente, no podía imaginarla en sitios tan horribles como esos, ella era tan preciosa y frágil, sentía ganas de abrasarla, pero solo entrelace nuestras manos.

No tienes que hablar de ello si te duele – asegure.

Sonrió – ya no duele como antes, y me gustaría mucho que nos conociéramos realmente, y creo que es importante ser honestos – comento.

Entonces te escucho – dije mientras besaba el dorso de su mano.

Bueno… cuando tenía 17 años, en uno de las casa hogar hicieron un gran donativo que permitió que sus mejores alumnos ingresaran a la universidad, y por suerte pude hacerlo, estudie administración de empresas, que concluí al cumplir los 22 – dijo como si nada.

Debes sentirte muy orgullosa, fue un gran logro – la anime.

Si, aunque después de concluir la carrera tome un camino equivocado – dijo con tristeza.

Que sucedió? – pregunte.

Tenía muchos sueños, como tener un buen trabajo y ser independiente, pero me case rápidamente por lo que no pude hacer nada de eso – suspiro.

Porque te casaste tan pronto – pregunte.

Conocí a Jacob en mi fiesta de graduación, me lo presentaron unos amigos, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y al mes ya éramos novios, Jacob era un gran hombre y estábamos muy enamorados, el tenia un buen trabajo en una empresa de publicidad, era asesor de mercadotecnia, así que nos casamos pronto y yo me quedaba en casa – me conto.

La mire confundido, tan enamorada había estado como para echar sus sueños a un lado – porque te casaste tan rápido – pregunte.

Sonrió amargamente – estaba enamorada por primera vez, algo que era increíble porque nunca nadie había demostrado afecto hacia mí, así que aproveche la oportunidad que Jacob me ofrecía, el primer año fue muy bueno, éramos muy compatibles y nos llevábamos bien, nada parecía ir mal, hasta que un compañero del trabajo de Jacob lo invito a un casino – frunció el ceño – se apasiono tanto con el juego que poco a poco lo fue perdiendo todo, dejo de ir al trabajo y comenzaron las peleas y discusiones, por eso entendí que tendría que entrar a trabajar y así lo hice, me gusta mi trabajo, aunque a veces es muy cansado – dijo con pesadez.

Cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no amabas a Jacob – era una pregunta que me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Me miro fijamente – nunca me plantee la idea, pensaba que era mi obligación soportar a Jacob e intentar ayudarlo, pero fue cuando me ofreció para que pagaras su deuda – dijo melancólica – me di cuenta que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo – agito la cabeza – no quiero seguir hablando de eso de acuerdo? – pregunto.

Claro – acerque mis labios a los suyos rosándolos levemente.

Continuamos cenando tranquilamente, reíamos a menudo y yo le ofrecía que probara de mi plato, era tan divertido estar con ella, era increíble imaginar que después de sufrir de tal manera seguía conservando aquella chispa en sus ojos.

Dime un lugar al que te encantaría ir – le pregunte mientras disfrutábamos de un pastel de chocolate.

Mmm, disneylandia – dijo sonriente.

Es un lugar para niños – dije divertido.

Lose, siempre he querido ir, pero como veras me ha resultado imposible – sonrió.

Extendí mis brazos hacia ella y la estreche contra mi cuerpo, cada vez más crecía en mi la necesidad de cuidarla.

Yo te llevare a disneylandia – dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

Enserio? – sus ojos brillaron.

Si, cuando quieras, solo tienes que llamarme – dije con seguridad.

Espero que sea posible – susurro mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo también deseaba que fuera posible, que no desapareciera de mi vida después de esta maravillosa noche que estábamos compartiendo y que esperaba siguiera aun mejor.

Levanto el rostro sonrojado hacia mí, su mirada tenía algo extraño que no pude comprender, solo me atreví a responder cuando sus labios buscaron los míos, moviéndose apasionadamente y probando mi boca.

Adoraba su sabor, era tan suave y dulce que me embargaba completamente, la tome de la cintura subiéndola a mi regazo, el calor de su cuerpo pego con el mío haciéndome desearla intensamente, era un deseo casi animal, algo que nunca había imaginado, pero al mismo tiempo una necesidad incontenible de tratarla con ternura.

Bella… aun no hemos comido el postre – dije sintiéndome incapaz de detenerme.

Me miro fijamente – te quiero a ti de postre Edward cullen – dijo con voz ronca.

Una llamarada de pasión me recorrió completamente alojándose en mi parte más sensible, mi erección se hizo notoria.

Bella – gruñí – dime que esto es lo que deseas, que no lo haces por…

Te deseo, es una locura, pero necesito sentirte dentro de mí, sentir que me deseas – dijo suavemente.

Enrede mis dedos es su melena chocolate, no podía describir el sin numero de sensaciones que me invadían en este momento.

No sabes cuánto te deseo – dije mientras besaba la piel de su cuello y bella se estremecía entre mis brazos.

Demuéstramelo – me reto y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras volvía mi atención a sus labios que me recibieron moviéndose apasionadamente sobre los míos, pensaba demostrarle de mil maneras posibles, la locura que provocaba en mí, la necesidad terrible que me embargaba al sentirla cerca.

Baje mis manos por la suave tela de su vestido, sentía la ropa tan innecesaria en ese momento, quería sentir su piel desnuda bajo mis manos, tocarla íntimamente.

Seguramente bella pensaba lo mismo, por que comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, exponiendo mi pecho y acariciándolo con sus manos de seda, era tan maravilloso sentir sus caricias en este momento.

Baje mis manos por su cuello y su clavícula, hasta encontrar sus redondeados y generosos pechos, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando comencé a acariciarla, mis labios siguieron el camino de mis dedos y mi corazón palpitaba como loco, estaba perdido en su piel.

Busque la orilla de su vestido y lo levante de su cuerpo dejándolo sobre la mesa, mis ojos bajaron sobre la suave y tersa piel de mujer, bella llevaba un conjunto color azul, que resaltaba su preciosa palidez.

Que hermosa eres – susurre mientras besaba sus labios con ternura.

Sus manos quitaron la estorbosa camisa de mi cuerpo y se lo agradecí profundamente, solo deseaba sentir su contacto, sus caricias.

Baje dejando besos por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiéndola suavemente, quería captar su sabor en mis labios, jadee de sorpresa cuando vi su sujetador caer al suelo, sus ojos me miraban con suplica y diversión, un infierno demasiado placentero.

Mis manos se amoldaron a ellos, sintiendo a bella retorcerse contra mi cuerpo, era perfectos y redondos, entraban perfectamente en mis manos, en el momento en que no pude mas mis labios sustituyeron a mis manos, su sabor era dulce, mesclado con su aroma de mujer.

Edward… - gimió desesperada.

Seguí probándola delicadamente, bella comenzó a frotarse contra mí y sentí mi erección volverse casi dolorosa, nunca ninguna mujer había logrado excitarme de esta manera, pero ella era especial, era maravillosa, la única mujer a la que quería poseer realmente.

Me encantas bella – susurre contra su piel.

Edward… necesito sentirte – dijo con desesperación.

Sus manos buscaron con urgencia el cierre de mi pantalón y comprendí sus intenciones, yo también quería hacerla mía de una vez, liberar este infierno que sentía en el cuerpo, pero mi parte racional me obligaba a tratar a bella como una dama, con delicadeza, regalarle un momento que no olvidara nunca.

Espera – dije con toda la fuerza que encontré.

Sus ojos me miraron dolidos y entendí que estaba malinterpretando mis palabras, como se atrevía a creer que no la deseaba, que no la necesitaba con todo mi ser.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese con tanta ternura que no supe de donde salió, aunque debía admitir que me asustaba un poco, me encantaba sentir esto.

No te atrevas a pensar que no te deseo con locura – susurre mientras la abrasaba – tu puedes saberlo más que nadie – continúe mientras rosaba mis caderas contra las suyas, provocando una deliciosa fricción.

Edward… - gimió – no te detengas – suplico.

No pienso hacerlo – respondí – pero no voy a hacerte el amor en una silla – explique.

Me miro fijamente, con tanta devoción que entendí perfectamente lo que sentía.

Como puedes ser real? – acaricio mis mejillas.

Aquí el único sueño eres tu – susurre.

Captando la hermosa sonrisa de sus labios, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación, la acariciaba suavemente y no podía despegar mis ojos de su rostro, por que era la mujer preciosa y valiente de la que estaba completamente enamorado.

Cuando por fin llegamos, la deposite con suavidad sobre la cama, lentamente desabroche mi pantalón y lo saque de mi cuerpo junto a mis bóxer, no puedo describir el alivio que significo eso, ya no podía contener este deseo.

Bella me recorrió con la mirada y fue algo tan sensual que sentí un estremecimiento recorrerme completamente, se deshizo de sus bragas y creí que acababa de morir al ver a ese ángel desnuda sobre mi cama, deseaba contemplarla todos los días en este mismo lugar, deseándola como la deseaba y amándola con toda mi alma.

Subí sobre la cama cubriendo su cuerpo son el mío, ella se abraso a mi mientras besaba mi hombro, mordiendo suavemente mi piel.

Te deseo tanto que duele – confesé mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hazme tuya Edward – suplico.

Que mas deseaba yo que ella fuera solamente mía, que fuera libre para que estuviéramos juntos, bese su cuello y baje con desesperación por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería demostrarle lo que era hacer el amor, quería grabar mis besos sobre su cuerpo y después reclamarla como mía.

Sus gemidos fueron aumentando al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se hacía incontenible y mi erección dolorosa, me acomode entre sus piernas y comencé a rosarme contra ella, necesitaba sentirla, liberarme dentro de su cuerpo.

Bella – gemí con desesperación.

Edward, te necesito, ha – gimió intensamente.

Algo dentro de mi reacciono y me aleje un poco de ella - ¿qué pasa? – pregunto con voz torturada.

No tengo protección – dije sintiéndome estúpido.

Ella sonrió – no importa, estoy tomando la píldora – explico – además… hace mucho que no estoy con ningún hombre – agacho levemente la mirada – desde mucho antes de conocerte – confeso.

Sonreí como estúpido, me sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que esa rata no había puesto sus manos sobre esta diosa después de que yo la había marcado como mía, que se matrimonio era una simple rutina.

Sé que piensas que soy un Casanova, pero yo tampoco estoy con muchas mujeres…

Me alegra mucho saberlo – dijo mientras me besaba suavemente, perdiéndome de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Me detuve y acomode mi palpitante miembro en su entrada – eres tan bonita que no puedo creer que estés aquí – confesé completamente excitado.

Hazme tuya – susurro con la voz entre cortada.

Basto una suave arremetida para adentrarse lentamente en ella, el placer que sentí no podía compararse con nada que hubiera experimentado anteriormente, apreté las sabanas con todas mis fuerzas intentando contener el gemido que escapaba por mis labios.

Bella era tan suave y cálida que en un momento me sentí perdido y tentado a arremeter con todas mis fuerzas contra ella, pero al contemplar su precioso rostro deformado de placer, recordé lo especial que era ella para mi, e intentaría ser lo más delicado que pudiera.

Bese su frente y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos eran obscuros y devastadores, busque todas mis fuerzas y comencé a moverme suavemente contra ella, unos gemidos de lo más sensuales escapaban de sus labios, mientras enterraba sus dedos en mi espalda y me abrasaba con gran fuerza.

La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos aumentaba el calor del momento, intentaba pensar con claridad, pero estaba perdido en las maravillosas sensaciones que me regalaba esta mujer, me abrace a ella gimiendo desesperado, no quería alejarme de ella, la necesitaba, la quería.

Edward… Mas – dijo mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías.

La desesperación de su voz fue lo único que basto para que me moviera descontroladamente contra ella, besando sus pechos de miel, tocando su piel y embriagándome del aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

Bella... – gruñí mientras sentía la deliciosa liberación acercarse.

Edward – sabía que estaba tan cerca como yo, lo denotaban sus facciones torturadas y el placer que reflejaban.

Sus paredes comenzaron a apretarme con fuerza y me costaba moverme dentro de ella, pero eso no importaba porque me sentía al límite del deseo, incapaz de detenerme en este momento, sentí sus violentos temblores y me deje llevar junto a ella.

Edward… - grito entre gemidos mientras llegaba a la cúspide del cielo.

Subí junto a ella, y libere toda mi pasión dentro de su cuerpo, alcanzando niveles de placer que jamás había imaginado.

Caí sobre su suave cuerpo envuelto en una nube de pasión y ternura, podía escuchar su respiración agitaba y los latidos descontrolados de su corazón.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo y nos gire lentamente, recostándola sobre mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello y la piel desnuda de su espalda, sus labios buscaron los míos y nos envolvimos en un beso lleno de ternura, recordándonos el momento maravilloso que acabábamos de compartir, sintiéndonos.

Eres maravilloso – susurro contra mis labios.

Tu eres perfecta – acaricie sus suaves mejillas y me perdí en su dulce mirada.

En ese momento temí que se pusiera de pie y se marchara, no estaba preparado para eso.

Gracias Edward – susurro mientras se recostaba en mi pecho.

Porque – dije confundido.

Por la cena, por esta maravillosa velada, por…

Gracias a ti por estas aquí – dije abrasándola mas fuerte.

Un bostezo escapo de sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, enredo sus piernas entre las mías y pude observar como lentamente caía en un profundo sueño, a causa de la maravillosa experiencia que acabábamos de compartir.

Duerme mi amor – susurre mientras nos cubría con una manta.

Entendí que bella no se marcharía tan pronto como creía, y nada importaba si podía dormir teniéndola segura entre mis brazos.

* * *

Niiñas aki con este nuevo capitulo!

Espero y les guste es un capitulo muy especial,

aun le queda mucho a esta historiia

asi que sugan apoyando con sus reviews!

mil besos


	5. Chapter 5

Hacer el amor con Edward cullen había sido la experiencia mas maravillosa de toda mi vida, era un hombre totalmente maravilloso, en este momento no podía imaginar a una mujer que no estuviese loca por el, era como una droga una vez que lo probabas.

Había despertado en sus brazos unos minutos antes, era tan hermoso y masculino, una combinación muy rara de dulzura y pasión, con su barba recién salida, y la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto por las finas sabanas de su gran cama.

Estaba asustada por lo que había sucedido, como podría marcharme cuando me sentía tan bien entre sus fuertes brazos, cuando quería despertarlo a besos y decirle lo buen amante que era, que nunca ningún hombre me había hecho sentir ni un ápice de lo que un beso suyo me provocaba.

Acerque mi mano suavemente a su rostro y lo acaricie, seria mejor irme mientras el estuviera dormido, pero no lo quería dejar así, no quería irme sin ver sus ojos una vez mas, sin que me diera un ultimo beso de adiós por lo menos.

Estas pensando en cómo irte sin despedirte – me sobresalte cuando escuche su voz.

Al mismo instante abrió los ojos y una hermosa y somnolienta mirada verde se poso sobre mí.

Es innecesario ya me he despertado – dijo mientras sonreía.

Sin poder evitarlo le devolví la sonrisa – buenos días – murmure.

Buenos… es la mejor mañana que he tenido en muchísimo tiempo – comento.

Y cuál fue la última – pregunte.

Sonrió – cuando tenía 14 años y mi padre me regalo mi primer auto – dijo con felicidad.

Mi corazón se estrujo – y esta es igual de especial? – pregunte.

Se movió lentamente hasta que pego su cuerpo al mío, con su brazo me apretó por la cintura haciéndome estremecerme – no todos los días despiertas con una mujer como tu entre tus brazos – dijo con seguridad.

Una mujer como yo? – pregunte nerviosa.

Si, hermosa – beso suavemente mi mejilla – dulce – bajo por mi mandíbula – inteligente – su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda desnuda haciéndome estremecerme – perfecta – finalizo mientras se apoderaba de mis labios con suavidad.

Me abrace a su cuello, por que adoraba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua inquieta buscaba el acceso a mi boca, el cual no tarde mucho en permitir, era tan dulce y apasionado, era perfecto.

Me obligo a acostarme nuevamente, mientras su cuerpo suave y musculoso se posaba sobre mi, pude sentir su marcada erección frotarse contra mi pierna y un deseo casi animal se apodero de mi, recordaba como había sido tenerlo dentro de mi.

Te deseo muchísimo – murmuro mientras bajaba por mi cuello.

Yo también – dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Beso mis pechos y mis hombros, sentía un infierno en el vientre, me estaba volviendo completamente, y el lo sabia pues no paraba de gemir y acariciar su espalda.

Alguna vez has hecho el amor por las mañanas?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

Noo..oo – dije como pude.

Se posiciono sobre mi abriendo mis piernas – te va a encantar – dijo con voz sensual mientras entraba lentamente en mi.

Enterré mis dedos es su cabello intentando mitigar mi grito de placer, era tan bueno en esto, como si fuera un talento natural.

Edward – gemí mientras comenzaba a frotarme contra el.

Bella, eres maravillosa – gruño mientras se movía sobre mí, y me besaba con suavidad.

Acompañe su delicioso vaivén mientras me perdía en sus gestos y sus ojos verdes obscuros de tanto placer, me hipnotizaban sus gemidos y su forma de hacerme el amor.

Aumentamos el ritmo de las embestidas cuando sentimos el orgasmo acercarse, era como subir lentamente al cielo, perdidos entre múltiples y maravillosas sensaciones.

Oh, bella – gruño cerca de mi oído.

Así Edward, mas – suplique mientras sentía el clímax alcanzarme.

Me perdí en su cuerpo y en sus besos, mientras sentía una llama atravesar todo mi cuerpo y después como el temblaba sobre mi mientras llegábamos juntos.

Se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo y lo abrace con ansiedad mientras nuestras respiraciones se hacían regulares, sabia que tenia que marcharme, esperaba el no me lo pidiera, porque me destrozaría el corazón, yo tenia que entender que esto había sido un hermoso sueño pero tenia que llega r a un final.

Bella, nunca ninguna mujer había logrado llevarme tan alto – murmuro mientras me abrasaba contra su pecho.

Ni a mi ningún hombre – dije con seguridad.

Me miro fijamente – ni siquiera…

No – dije rápidamente – eres un amante maravilloso – acaricie su cabello.

Me alegra escucharlo – una sonrisa ladina se poso sobre sus labios.

Nos quedamos abrasados un rato, no podía imaginar la forma de despedirme.

Bella, te guitaría que fuéramos a comer o a pasear a algún sitio – ofreció.

Mi corazón palpito como loco, quería decirle que si, pasar la tarde con el seria maravilloso, pero no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Lo mire fijamente y agache la mirada – lo siento, yo… tengo que irme – dije apenada.

Frunció el ceño- Irte?, a donde? – pregunto.

Yo… a casa, tengo que cocinar y…

Me estás diciendo que volverás a tu vida, como si nada hubiese pasado – dijo sorprendido.

Solo pude asentir no entendía lo que me decía.

Bella, esto no fue importante para ti? – pregunto.

Como se atrevía a decir eso, había sido el cielo, pero prestado, un cielo que no nos pertenecía – claro que significo algo para mí, pero tenemos nuestras vidas Edward – explique.

Una vida en la que yo no tengo lugar – dijo con tristeza.

Se me oprimió el pecho de verlo así – estoy casada – dije desesperada.

Lo sé, con un imbécil, un hombre que no te merece y no te ama – dijo con coraje.

Sus palabras me lastimaron, por que sabia que era cierto vivía en una mentira, no tenia nada.

Me puse de pie apresuradamente, comencé a recoger mi ropa interior que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo.

Bella, que haces – dijo mientras se ponía de pie completamente desnudo.

Tengo que irme – dije mientras me vestía.

Bella, yo… discúlpame, no quise ofenderte – dijo angustiado.

No lo has hecho – dije como pude –pero de verdad tengo que irme – comente mientras terminaba de ponerme el vestido y las zapatillas.

Mira, no tienes que prometerme nada, podemos seguir como ahora, pero no te vayas, pasemos la tarde juntos, iremos a donde tu quieras – se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos.

Estaba tan tentada a aceptar, por que lo necesitaba cerca de mi, pero pensar en ello me asusto – gracias por la cena y por el hermoso despertar – dije mientras besaba sus labios y me separaba de el, caminando hacia la puerta.

Bella – me llamo – bella – oí gritar cuando iba saliendo de su departamento.

Entre al elevador y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, porque tenia que estar casada, por que no me importaba en absoluto, lo único que me había arrancado de los brazos de Edward era saber que algún día tendría que dejarlo, o cuando el se aburriera de divertirse conmigo, tenia que entenderlo muy bien.

Al salir por el vestíbulo pude ver al chofer de Edward esperando abajo, mantenía la puerta abierta mientras me sonrío.

Buenos días señorita – me saludo.

Yo… buenos días – conteste.

El señor me ha pedido que la lleve a donde usted indique – dijo amablemente.

Suspire, a pesar de la pelea Edward no dejaba de ser un perfecto caballero – gracias – dije mientras entraba.

El subió a la parte del conductor y comenzó a avanzar por las calles.

No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que habían sucedido las cosas, que habría sido de nosotros si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, si yo hubiese sido libre para entregarme a Edward como tanto lo deseaba en este momento, no solo mi cuerpo, si no también entregarle mi corazón.

Porque estaba segura de que lo amaba, me había conquistado con sus detalles, con sus sonrisas y miradas, me había hecho suya de todas las formas posibles y yo realmente deseaba serlo.

No pude percatarme de nada hasta que se abrió la puerta – hemos llegado señorita – dijo con amabilidad.

Le agradezco mucho y por favor dele las gracias a Edward también – le pedí.

Baje del auto – señorita, si me permite… yo quisiera pedirle que no se olvide del señor cullen – dijo apenado.

A que se refiere – pregunte confundida.

Mire, tal vez yo sea un simple chofer, pero conozco a Edward desde que era casi un niño, trabajaba para su familia, y aun cuando sus padres murieron el no me despidió, no dejo perderlo todo, se convirtió en un hombre a muy temprana edad, honesto y educado, pero siempre solo – suspiro – se que usted es muy importante para él, nunca lo había visto tomarse tantas molestias para salvar a alguien, pero con usted es diferente, siempre sonríe y es un mejor hombre – concluyo.

Sentí mi corazón latir desbocado, sería posible que Edward me quisiera tanto como yo lo quería a el?.

Yo… Edward es muy afortunado de tenerlo – dije con sinceridad.

Gracias, pero sería más afortunado si la tuviese a usted – comento.

Simplemente agache la mirada reprimiendo el nudo de mi garganta, eso tal vez nunca llegaría a saberlo.

Adiós – murmure mientras volvía a mi vida.

Entre sintiéndome completamente vacía, creía que hacer el amor con Edward sería una forma de borrarlo de mi mente, de desaparecer este sentimiento, pero solo había servido para intensificarlo.

En el sillón estaba Jacob, sentí una terrible repulsión al verlo allí, tirado sin la menor preocupación,

Me dirigí a mi habitación y llore como nunca lo había hecho, quería olvidar el hermoso sueño en el que se había convertido Edward, pero me desgarraba la idea de no volverlo a ver.

….

Tocaron a la puerta y corrí a abrir, era un joven de unos 18 años – buenas tardes, la señora Isabella Swan? – pregunto.

Soy yo – le dije.

Tengo un paquete para usted, puede firmar aquí por favor – pidió y así lo hice.

Gracias – dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Era una pequeña caja de terciopelo, me senté en el sillón y la abrí, dentro había un hermoso dije de corazón, y una cadena de oro, era tan delicado y hermoso, no pude evitar preguntarme quien lo abría mandado.

Pude percatarme de la pequeña tarjeta que estaba debajo, así que la abrí rápidamente.

_"Te extraño… aun no ha desaparecido tu aroma de mi almohada,_

_Sé que fui un imbécil aquella mañana, pero solo puedo pedirte perdón,_

_Siempre supe que no me pertenecías, pero al parecer…_

_Mi corazón no escucho eso, me enamore de ti bella,_

_Perdóname por decirlo, pero ya no podía seguir callándolo"_

_Siempre tuyo Edward Cullen._

Mi corazón palpito como loco, Edward me quería, el me quería!

Apreté la tarjeta contra mi corazón, había pasado una semana desde aquel día, y lo extrañaba muchísimo, había pensado mil veces en llamarlo, simplemente para escuchar su dulce voz, pero era muy cobarde.

Jacob ni siquiera había comentado nada al respecto, a el no le importaba el absoluto lo que hubiese hecho con Edward.

Ya no podía seguir con esto, tenía que buscar a Edward, tenía que escuchar esa confesión saliendo de sus labios, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua cuando escuche unos ruidos extraños en la entrada, cuando me asome pude ver a Jacob besándose con una mujer mientras esta le quitaba la camisa, mas indignada que interesada aclare mi garganta.

Ellos giraron con la respiración agitada – bella yo… - lo interrumpí.

Ni lo menciones Jacob – dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación, al llegar abrí una maleta y metí la mayor parte de mis cosas, Jacob entro en la habitación minutos después, su mirada se torno fría cuando vio mi maleta.

A dónde demonios vas – dijo serio.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dije molesta.

Oh, claro que si, eres mi mujer – dijo alterado.

Solo porque lo dice un papel, tu y yo dejamos de ser una pareja hace muchísimo tiempo – le recordé.

Porque tú así lo quisiste, comenzaste a alejarme de ti – me reclamo.

Porque me engañabas con otras mujeres, preferías el juego más que a mí, que esperabas, me harte – conteste.

No será que prefieres al señor cullen – se burlo – crees que él te quiere enserio, que estúpida, solo fue un acoston, el tiene miles de mujeres, porque querría estar contigo – se burlo.

Porque él no es un imbécil como tu – le grite.

Oh, lo defiendes, te enamoraste de el – se rio.

No es asunto tuyo – le grite.

Piénsalo bella, el solo se aprovecho de nosotros, ya que no podía recuperar el dinero, tomo la única mercancía que pude ofrecerle – dijo sin descaro.

Tú me ofreciste, y le doy gracias al cielo de que haya sido él, no hubiese soportado a ninguno de esos horribles hombre con los que haces negocios – dije asqueada.

El es igual que todos, solo que joven y bien parecido, por eso te portaste como una golfa con el – sentí la sangre hervirme.

Cállate, como te atreves a reclamarme algo cuando hace unos minutos iba a meter a una mujer a la que un día fue nuestra casa – dije ofendida.

Soy hombre, no es lo mismo – se defendió.

Ese es tu problema, nunca aceptas tus errores, si no fuera así, hace mucho tiempo hubieses buscado ayuda – intente hacerlo entrar en razón.

Yo no estoy enfermo – grito.

Si lo estas, algún día te darás cuenta, pero yo ya no puedo vivir en este inferno – explique.

Iras con el – gruño.

No pienso darte explicaciones, no te sorprendas cuando recibas la demanda de divorcio – Dije mientras salía por el pasillo.

El te botara, me oyes – grito – cuando de canse de ti te botara y vas a volver aquí rogándome que te perdones, y no lo hare me escuchas – dijo alterado.

Que tengas una buena vida Jacob – le dije mientras salía de la casa.

Camine un largo rato con mi maleta en la mano, no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, pero no me quedaba otra opción, recordaba la nota de Edward y sentía esperanzas que antes no me había permitido concebir.

Me subí a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a casa de Edward, teníamos tanto que aclarar y no podía esperar, necesitaba saber si existía alguna posibilidad de un futuro junto él.

* * *

Hola niiñas de nuevo x akii! graciias x el apoyo,

Espero siigan pasando x aki apoyando la historia!

Reviews SUPER importantes!

xoxo les kiero!

LiiBiiThaA Swan!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward

El timbre de la puerta sonó, camine rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, sabía que era estúpido, pero aun deseaba que fuera bella la que estuviera parada en el marco.

Abrí ansioso y mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Michelle, era la hermana menor de un amigo, habíamos coincidido hacia unos días en un casino y no entendía que estaba haciendo aquí.

Hola Michelle – la salude amablemente.

Sonrió y me beso muy cerca de los labios – hola Edward – me miro pícaramente – puedo pasar – pregunto.

Por supuesto – acepte.

Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, con una melena rubia ceniza y un rostro muy simétrico y atractivo, el cuerpo ni mencionarlo, en otro momento me habría sentido muy honrado de tenerla sola en mi casa, pero hacia tiempo ya que mis pensamientos los ocupaba otra mujer.

Siéntate por favor Michelle, te puedo servir algo – ofrecí.

Asintió – algo fuerte – me guiño un ojo.

Esquive su mirada y fui al mini bar, le serví una copa y se la lleve hasta el sillón – aquí tienes – dije.

No piensas tomar tu nada – pregunto.

Em. No estoy tomando una vitaminas – le mentí, no quería cometer ningún error por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

De acuerdo – tomo de su copa con sus ojos clavados en mí.

Y a que debo el gusto de tu visita? – pregunte.

Ella sonrió pícaramente – bueno, aquella noche no pudimos platicar bien, y me pareces un hombre muy interesante Edward cullen – dijo sensualmente.

Suspire – bueno tu eres una mujer muy hermosa y muy agradable – dije amablemente – pero ahora no estoy buscando una relación Michelle – intente no parecer grosero.

Sonrió altaneramente – yo tampoco Edward cullen – se puso de pie y se sentó sobre mi regazo, me sorprendió que lo hiciera – estaba pensando más en… tu sabes divertirnos un poco, pasarla bien – sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos.

Yo no creo que… - intente decir, pero coloco sus dedos sobre mis labios.

Que pasa Edward, no me decepciones, me han dicho que eres un excelente amante – susurro sensualmente.

Sus manos estaba bajando por mi pecho, no era de piedra, pero no me sentía bien al hacer esto, aun cuando yo no lo había buscado, estaba en una cuerda floja, tentado a aceptar tener algo con esta mujer, pero sintiendo que traicionaba a la mujer que amaba.

No la estas traicionando Edward, ella está casada – gritaba una vocecita en mi interior.

Apenas un día antes estaba en una joyería buscando algo lindo que pudiera gustarle a bella, un detalle que le demostrara cuanto la amaba.

Odiaba la forma es que habíamos terminado, odiaba no tenerla junto a mí, pensar que después de ser mía pudiera estar con el imbécil de Jacob.

Suspire mientras me debatía internamente, Michelle era sexy, hermosa, una válvula de escape a todo este amor que sentía por bella… pero sabía que me sentiría como un gusano si traicionaba mis sentimientos de esta manera.

Mira Michelle, yo no puedo…- no pude terminar por qué estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Intente esperar a que ella se separara, pero no lo hizo, sus manos es enredaron en mi cabello y su lengua entro en mi boca, era muy insistente la presión de sus labios sobre los míos, hasta el punto que me deje llevar apretándola contra mi cuerpo, intentando olvidar a la mujer que realmente quería tener entre mis brazos, la única mujer a la que amaba, la que no podía tener a mi lado.

Metió sus manos dentro de mi saco y comenzó a sacarlo de mi cuerpo, estuve a punto de detenerla, pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo por mí.

Ella gruño y yo me puse de pie acomodando mi camisa, me quede helado cuando abrí la puerta y vi de quien se trataba…

Bella estaba allí de pie en el marco de la puerta, hermosa hasta lo absurdo, vestía unos sencillos jeans y una blusa blanca, pero casi pierdo el aliento cuando la vi, llevaba puesto el collar que le había enviado y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera descontroladamente.

Hola – saludo tímidamente.

Hola – respondí endiosado viéndola.

Su mirada era tímida y asustada, que le sucedía, quería preguntarle que le pasaba…Demonios!, había una mujer acalorada sentada en mi sillón, y no podía dejar a bella parada a media puerta, pero temía su reacción si veía a Michelle en mi departamento.

Lamento molestarte… - la interrumpí.

Nunca me molestas – dije al instante.

Me acerque para tomar su mano, pero de pronto su mirada se desvió de mi y se congelo por un momento, Michelle se asomo levemente sonriendo maliciosamente, bella la miro y después a mí, algo en sus ojos hizo que me estrujara por dentro, me miraba con coraje como nunca antes lo había hecho, le dedique una mirada suplicante, ella tenía que saber que no estaría con otra mujer, que solo la quería a ella.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y recompuso su semblante – discúlpenme por favor… yo… no quise molestar – dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Bella, no es…

Me tengo que ir, por favor sigan en lo que estaba – murmuro mientras se alejaba a pasos enormes.

Bella! – la grite pero no contesto.

Di un puñetazo a la puerta que sentí que casi se me rompía la mano, era un imbécil y de que magnitud, bella había ido a buscarme por alguna razón y lo había arruinado todo, quería golpearme a mí mismo.

Edward… - me gire enfrentando a Michelle.

Discúlpame Michelle, tienes que irte, no pasara nada entre nosotros ni ahora, ni nunca, cuando regrese por favor espero que no estés – dije mientras salía corriendo.

No podía dejar que bella se fuera así, sin poder explicarle que había sucedido, y sin saber por qué había ido a verme.

Bella.

El taxi me dejo en la entrada del edificio de Edward, estaba tan nerviosa de volver a verlo, no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de la tarjeta, decía que me quería, tanto como yo lo quería a el.

Me había puesto el hermoso collar que me había regalado, era tan especial para mí.

Le pedí al taxista que me esperara abajo, no sabía que hablaría con Edward así que no me presentaría en su puerta con una enorme maleta.

Subí por el ascensor muy nerviosa, jugaba con mis dedos e imaginada su reacción al verme, cuando estuve en el piso camine hasta su puerta, respire profundamente mientras tocaba el timbre, espere unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, sentí como me estremecía cuando tuve a Edward frente a mí, estaba tan guapo como siempre, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo y lo sentí tan profundamente mío, como lo había sido apenas una semana.

Hola… - dije tímidamente, esperaba que el dijera algo más.

Hola – respondió mirándome fijamente.

Sabía que así no llegaríamos a ningún lado, pero no sabía que decir, había pensado en gritar que había dejado a Jacob, pero las cosas no funcionaban así.

Lamento molestarte… - comencé pero me interrumpió acercándose a mí.

Tu nunca me molestas – contesto rápidamente, ese era mi caballero con armadura de hierro, al que adoraba más que a mi vida; me di cuenta que se acercaba a tomar mi mano y estuve a punto de alcanzar la suya cuando algo llamo mi atención.

Gire para ver dentro del departamento y sentí algo horrible que me atravesaba el pecho, una preciosa rubia nos miraba sonriendo, pude ver sus largas piernas y el brillo de sus ojos, era como la peor pesadilla que pudiera tener, solo en ese momento me percate de la camisa de Edward, estaba arrugada y desacomodada.

Lo mire fijamente sintiéndome la mujer más estúpida del mundo, lo había dejado todo para venir como una tonta impulsiva a buscarlo, y el ya estaba con otra, sus ojos me aseguraban que así era, me miraban con una enorme culpa, pero los ignore por completo, estaba claro que no tenía nada más que hacer aquí.

Discúlpenme por favor… yo… no quise molestar – dije como pude, quería salir corriendo, me sentía tan humillada y dolida.

Bella, no es…

Me tengo que ir, por favor sigan en lo que estaba – lo interrumpí mientras daba dos pasos atrás y me alejaba corriendo.

Bella! – lo escuche gritar mientras entraba corriendo al ascensor, pero de ninguna manera me detuve.

No llores, no llores – me repetí intentando mitigar el nudo en mi garganta.

Sentía que lo odiaba por hacerme esto y al mismo tiempo lo adoraba más que nunca, sabía que no era solo culpa suya, yo no había sido libre desde un principio…

Porque! – gruñí con frustración.

Porque demonios me había enviado esa nota diciéndome que me quería, porque me había hecho eso si ya estaba con otra mujer.

Me hubiese dejado seguir con mi vida, Jacob no me amaba, ni yo a él, pero no me sentía tan destrozada como ahora, no sentía que estaba perdida como ahora.

El ascensor se abrió y corrí hasta el taxi, no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde me dirigía, pero quería estar lo más lejos de Edward cullen que pudiera.

Cuando abría la puerta del taxi sentí un fuerte brazo sostenerme y hacerme girar, Edward estaba frente a mí con la respiración agitada y los ojos fijos en mi.

Bella, por favor… no te vayas así – me pidió respirando con dificultad.

Edward suéltame, tengo que irme – dije angustiada.

Bella, si viniste fue por algo, no voy a dejar que te vayas a si – dijo con decisión.

Reí sin gracia – que harás, le pedirás a tu amiga que espere en tu habitación mientras hablamos – dije con un profundo odio.

Se paso la mano por el cabello – no digas eso bella, mira… ella no es nadie, tu sabes muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos – dijo mirándome fijamente.

Tome el collar entre mis manos y me lo quite – creí que lo sabia Edward, pero me equivoque – le tendí el collar, no quería tener nada que me lo recordara más aun.

No bella, es tuyo, no me lo devuelvas por favor – dijo suplicante.

Tómalo Edward, tu y yo no tenemos nada más que decir – dije a punto de derrumbarme.

No – dijo con los ojos llameantes – no te vas a ir a así – me tomo fuertemente del brazo – cuanto le debe la señorita – le pregunto al taxista.

Oye tú no…

Cuanto – dijo por encima de mi voz.

50 dólares – Edward le tendió mas dinero del necesario – quédese con el cambio – le pidió.

Como te atreves – gruñí mirándolo con odio.

Ahora mismo bajo la maleta – dijo el taxista mientras abría la cajuela.

Maleta? – pregunto Edward mientras me miraba confundido.

Edward, te exijo que me dejes irme – dije intentando evitar su pregunta, no quería que se enterara de lo estúpida que había sido.

Me ignoro sin soltar mi brazo, tomo la enorme maleta con suma facilidad y nos condujo nuevamente dentro del edificio.

Me estas humillando – le grite mientras nos conducía al ascensor.

No pienso hablar contigo hasta que lleguemos arriba – dijo serio.

No quiero… allí esta esa mujer, no me hagas esto – dije furiosa.

Ella se ha ido, y tu yo vamos a aclarar todo esto de una vez – dijo con seguridad.

No entendía por qué ella se había marchado, aunque me alegraba más de lo que deseaba en este momento… habrían hecho ellos el amor?, o interrumpí el momento justo.

Dios,, no podía seguir torturándome con eso.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y me jalo para que caminara a su lado, la puerta estaba entre abierta y rogué que fuera verdad que ella se hubiese marchado, porque si no, no podría soportar verla allí de nuevo.

Me hizo entrar y recorrí el lugar, dejo la maleta cerca del sillón y me soltó, ambos fuimos consientes de una nota sobre el sillón, Edward la tomo y la leyó mientras sonreía, las peores ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza, pero se desvanecieron cuando me la mostro.

Decía con una caligrafía envidiable, con letra enorme "IDIOTA".

Estoy de acuerdo con ella – gruñí bajo.

Edward suspiro y me miro de manera extraña – antes de que hablemos sobre la razón por la que estás aquí… déjame explicarte que no hay nada entre esa mujer y yo – dijo serio.

Me dirás que no la conoces – dije cortante.

La conozco, pero ella se presento aquí buscando lo que bien te imaginaras, yo me negué y ella me beso – explico.

Reí – me estás diciendo que si hubiese llegado 10 minutos después no los hubiera encontrado en la cama? – dije con incredulidad.

Asintió – es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo – se acerco un poco – puedes creerlo o no, pero es la verdad bella – dijo casi en tono suplicante.

Estaba furiosa por mi debilidad, le estaba creyendo a la sinceridad de sus ojos, al sonido melódico de su voz.

Eso no es mi problema Edward, tú eres un hombre libre, tú y yo no somos nada – sabía que mentía, pero tenía que buscar una manera de salir de aquí.

Agacho la mirada dolido – nada?, llamas nada a los maravillosos momentos que compartimos, a la forma tan sublime en la que hicimos el amor – dijo casi en un susurro.

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse – Edward yo…

Se acerco a mi violentamente, tomándome entre sus brazos – estas celosa, celosa de esa mujer, tanto como yo muero de celos al pensar en tu esposo, estuve todo este tiempo torturándome, pensando que estarías cerca de él después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros – el calor de su cuerpo y sus ojos penetrantes no me dejaban pensar.

Eres un tonto – murmure al borde de las lagrimas.

Sí, pero sabes que creo – tomo un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos – has estado esta semana torturándote al igual que yo, debatiéndote entre este sentimiento o lo que está bien, recibiste mi regalo, leíste la tarjeta donde dice lo mucho que te quiero, lo inmensamente enamorado que estoy de ti – solo podía mirarlo endiosada había esperado escuchar esas palabras de sus labios – que ocurrió después bella – dijo con suplica.

Me di cuenta que de nada servía negarlo, ya estábamos aquí, hablándonos con honestidad, el no merecía menos.

Me di cuenta de… de que te quiero – dije con voz estrangulada.

Su mirada se volvió derretida – que mas – pregunto.

Me di cuenta que no podía sacarte de mi vida así, que necesitaba aclarar todo contigo – hice una pausa para suspirar – yo… deje a Jacob – dije al fin.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos pegando su frente a la mía – ¿por mí, mi cielo, porque me quieres? – pregunto.

Asentí levemente – sí, porque te amo – murmure.

Acaricio mi rostro – estas bien, no te hizo algo ese infeliz?, porque si te toco un solo cabello te juro que…

Tape sus labios con mis dedos – estoy muy bien – asegure.

Nos quedamos mirando profundamente, no podía creer todo los que nos acabábamos de decir, Edward me amaba, solo estaba asustado al igual que yo.

Te vas a quedar conmigo – dijo con voz ilusionada – ¿te vas a divorciar de Jacob y vas a ser mi mujer? – pregunto.

Realmente deseas ese compromiso – pregunte asustada.

Beso la punta de mi nariz – te he esperado toda mi vida – me miro con amor – ya te lo he dicho antes, no soy ningún Casanova, solo te quiero a ti mi amor – dijo con devoción.

Acaricie su suave rostro con la punta de mis dedos – me juras que no paso nada entre esa mujer y tú? – pregunte.

Asintió – te lo juro – sonrío – te amo solo a ti mi bella – murmuro.

No pudimos resistir mas esta emoción y nos enredamos en un beso desenfrenado, lleno de amor y necesidad, lleno de dudas aclaradas, lleno de verdades confesadas.

Enrede mis dedos en sus cabello y lo atraje más cerca de mí, un gemido ronco escapo de su garganta mientras me abrasaba tanto contra su pecho que creí que nos volveríamos uno mismo.

Te amo, te amo mi cielo – murmuraba contra sus labios.

Mi bella, por fin mía – susurro mientras bajaba con besos por mi cuello.

Me abrace a él, dejándome sentir sus labios y sus caricias sobre mi piel.

Mi amor, siempre tan hermosa, no podría desear a otra mujer amándote como te amo, deseándote como te deseo… me tienes hipnotizado, perdido en tu olor, en tus gestos, eres la mujer más bonita del mundo, de mi mundo – murmuraba en mi oído, haciéndome perder la realidad.

Edward – decía entre suspiros.

Subió hasta mis labios de nuevo y me miro fijamente – te amo, lo sé desde aquel día que hicimos el amor, y ahora siento que estoy soñando, que realmente no estás aquí – susurro con ternura.

Lo bese con pasión, robándome suspiros de sus labios y después me separe levemente de el – te voy a demostrar que tan cierto es esto, que te amo – susurre contra sus labios.

Cómo? – sus ojos brillaron llenos de excitación.

Qué tal si intento lo que vino buscando esa mujer hace un rato – dije con malicia.

Sonrió – y porque cree que usted si lo conseguirá señorita – dijo divertido.

Desabotone uno a uno los botones de su camisa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, su esculpido pecho apareció frente a mis ojos y le dedique una mirada llena de deseo mientras la sacaba de su cuerpo.

No te veo muy renuente – susurre.

Frunció el ceño – no es justo – tomo la orilla de mi blusa – esto fuera – murmuro mientras la sacaba de mi cuerpo rápidamente, dejándome en un bonito sujetador de encaje negro.

Me miro con deseo descontrolado – esto es menos justo – murmuro con la voz completamente ronca.

Nos quedamos mirando con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los labios apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

Di el paso definitivo que dejaba nuestros pechos rosándose, el me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Me separe lentamente de el tomando su mano, me sentía tan llena de amor, deseaba estar con Edward, ser una sola con él, saciar toda esta necesidad que sentía.

Camine hasta su habitación y una vez dentro nos detuve junto a la cama, gire para enfrentarlo pero Edward ya estaba tomándome entre sus brazos y besándome con infinita pasión, sus lengua entro en mi boca explorando la mía, haciéndome estremecerme casi con violencia, sus manos vagaban por la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

Tome con urgencia el cinturón de su pantalón y lo saque de este, Edward bajaba con besos llenos de fuego a lo largo de mi clavícula y yo no paraba de gemir con ansiedad.

Te necesito – gemía contra mi cuello.

Lo bese con desesperación, sintiendo un calor terrible invadirme todo el cuerpo, abrí el botón de su pantalón con rapidez y lo ayudaba a quitárselo, Edward maniobro con urgencia y saco mis pantalones.

Nos detuvimos mirándonos con deseo y diversión – te amo – susurre.

Sonrió – yo mas – respondió.

Tomados de la mano nos recostamos en la cama, Edward me beso casi con adoración y yo sentía que me desfragmentaba en mil partes, era tanto el amor que sentía, que quería expresarlo de mil maneras posibles.

La ropa interior no tardo mucho en salir de nuestros cuerpos, las caricias suaves al principio y después más exigentes marcaron su propio ritmo.

Gimiendo desesperados nos miramos fijamente, esto era la culminación de los malos momentos, a partir de ahora vendrían cosas maravillosas, juntos amándonos.

Edward, te necesito mucho mi amor – murmure desesperada.

Me beso suavemente – yo también, me muero por estar dentro de ti – gruño con fiereza.

Hazme tuya – le pedí.

Se coloco entre mis piernas mientras me acariciaba la pierna con suavidad, pude sentir su miembro rosarme y me pegue mas contra él, escapando gemidos de nuestros labios.

A partir de este momento eres mía mi amor – sonrió, de una forma que me derritió por completo – por fin – susurro.

Unimos nuestros labios con amor y pasión, enterré mis dedos en su piel mientras los sentía entrar suavemente en mí, cubrimos nuestros gemidos con besos y mi amor esperaba a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al suyo.

Estas bien – susurro con dulzura.

Feliz – conteste.

Sonrió mientras besaba mi cuello con pasión, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse a un maravilloso unisonó, un compas que solo podía encontrar con el hombre de mi vida.

Muchas veces había deseado no haberme casado con Jacob, creía que había sido un terrible error, pero que equivocada estaba, yo tenía que pasar por todo eso para encontrar a este maravilloso hombre, lo único que le agradecía a Jacob, era haber puesto a Edward cullen en mi camino.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, era maravilloso verlo así, tan perdido en las sensaciones, tocándome con delicadeza, yo solo me abrace a él, dejando que todo este amor y toda la pasión que compartíamos me envolviera.

Te amo tanto Edward – susurraba contra su cuello.

Mi cielo – gemía el con voz ronca.

Me miro fijamente y sus ojos eran obscuros debido al placer que nos consumía, el fuego que recorría mi cuerpo mi invadía por todas partes, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y con mirada suplicante y gemidos entrecortados le pedí que me amara con mayor intensidad aun.

Sus movimientos se hicieron casi descontrolados y yo estaba más que pérdida en el deseo abismal en el que Edward me atrapaba.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y el gruño de dolor, pero no podía seguir aguantando mas, cuando sentí sus labios ansiosos probar mis sensibles pechos me deje llevar por el maravilloso orgasmos, viendo colores y figuras que subían y bajaban.

Edward tembló sobre mí y lo sentí volverse uno conmigo, dejando su cuerpo sudoroso contra el mío.

Abrasados con la respiración totalmente entrecortada nos mantuvimos varios minutos.

Mi corazón palpitaba al compas del suyo y mis dedos jugaban con su melena cobriza, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera, que me costaba creer que fuera real.

Edward nos giro levemente y me atrajo a sus fuertes brazos.

Me acurruque en el hueco de su cuello, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y sus labios rosaban suavemente mi frente.

Te fue tan fácil seducirme – rio levemente.

Lo mire con gracia – eres una facilote – me burle.

Frunció el ceño y roso su nariz con la mía – solo con la mujer que más amo en el mundo – dijo dulcemente.

Mas te vale – bromee.

Ambos reímos y después nos besamos suavemente en los labios.

Y ahora que vamos a hacer – murmure contra sus labios.

Ahora vamos a estar juntos amándonos mucho – susurro – ya no puedo pasar un día de mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado – dijo con amor.

No pienso dejarte solo nunca mas – prometí – solo que… me preguntaba si te molesta que siga trabajando? – pregunte.

Me miro con dulzura – quieres seguir trabajando – pregunto.

Claro, me encanta trabajar – dije rápidamente.

Entonces, seguirás con tu trabajo, pero vas a vivir aquí conmigo – dijo sonriente.

Me encantaría – dije feliz – pero… mi amor, me preocupa tu trabajo, no quiero que corras peligro – dije preocupada.

Acaricio mi rostro – no te preocupes, pensaba dejarlo de cualquier manera, nunca te expondría a ningún peligro – dijo seguro.

Me alegra… y a que vas a dedicarte ahora? – pregunte.

Es una pequeña sorpresa – sonrió – te lo diré pronto lo prometo – dijo seguro.

La duda me invadió pero le creí, después de todo el era mi príncipe y nunca me mentiría – de acuerdo amor – me apreté contra él.

Te amo Isabella Swan, mi bella- murmuro.

Yo mas mi Edward cullen – dije firmemente con toda la certeza de mi corazón

* * *

Hola niiñas de nuevo x akii! graciias x el apoyo,

Espero siigan pasando x aki apoyando la historia!

Reviews SUPER importantes!

xoxo les kiero!

LiiBiiThaA Swan!


	7. Chapter 7

Edward pov.

Levante lentamente mi mano y trace el contorno de esos labios rojizos, causantes de mi perdición, sonreí como un tonto enamorado, porque eso era, un hombre que había descubierto el amor más intenso y maravilloso que se pudiera conocer.

Llevaba más de una hora despierto, fue tan difícil creer que el abrir los ojos lo primero que mirara fuera a mi preciosa bella, y no solo mirarla, sentir su suave piel, el cosquilleo que me provocaba su lenta respiración al rosarme la piel, la preciosa paz que inundaba su apacible rostro.

Sonreí al recordar como casi había perdido a mi bella por una tontería, había tenido que traerla a la fuerza a mi departamento, estaba completamente desesperado porque me dijera la razón por la que había venido a mi lado de nuevo.

Me amaba, mi bella me amaba y había dejado al imbécil de Jacob para estar conmigo, de ahora en adelante seria mi mujer, la quería junto a mi todos los días de mi vida, la necesitaba al despertar y darle un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir, necesitaba sus sonrisas y la sensualidad de sus palabras.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo solo, aislándome de todo sentimiento, compartiendo conmigo mismo algunas alegrías y otros fracasos, pero a partir de ahora quería compartir todo con mi bella, había perdido a mis padres, había perdido muchas cosas, pero a mi bella la cuidaría como mi mayor tesoro, no podría vivir sin ella, no después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Bese sus labios con suavidad y me separe de ella con cuidado de no despertarla, se veía tan sensual y sexy envuelta entre mis sabanas, con su piel desnuda brillando con el sol que entraba sobre la ventana, su cabello chocolate esparcido sobre mi almohada… tuve que desviar la mirada si no tendría más que una erección matutina.

Recogí mis bóxer que estaban tirados en el suelo y me los puse, Salí de la habitación prácticamente de puntas, no quería despertarla todavía, camine hasta la cocina y saque varias cosas del refrigerador, quería prepararle algo muy rico a mi bella, la última vez que había estado aquí no había podido darle una pequeña sorpresa, todo había salido tan mal que creía no volvería a verla más.

Aleje todos esos malos pensamientos de mi mente y me puse manos a la obra, en unos minutos ya tenía un coctel de fruta y unos hot cakes, cuando llevaba la charola a la habitación vi la maleta de bella en la sala, la tome y la leve a la habitación, mi bella aun dormía plácidamente, deje la charola en el buro y me quede observando a bella, de nuevo capte con mi vista la enorme maleta y me puse a pensar en acomodar sus cosas de una vez, sabía que era una tontería pero ver esa maleta aun hecha me hacía pensar que se podía ir en cualquier momento.

Abrí la maleta y comencé a sacar a ropa de bella y la guarde en los cajones sobrantes de mi closet, tuve que tragar pesadamente cuando llegue a la ropa interior, bella era tan delicada y sensual, toda su ropa interior era de seda, pequeña y de colores que me hacían agua la boca, ya quería verla luciendo todo esto para mi, quería regalarle cosas tan sensuales y quitárselas lentamente.

Se escucho como aclaraban la garganta – se puede saber que haces – dijo una voz divertida a mis espaldas.

Gire rápidamente, encontrándome con bella completamente despierta, sonreía de una manera provocativa.

Buenos días mi amor – dije sorprendido.

Buenos días – contesto mientras miraba mis manos y sonreirá.

Yo tenía un sujetador de encaje entre mis manos, lo deje en el cajón rápidamente y camine hasta la cama, me recosté sobre esta, mi bella se acerco a mí como u gatito, con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, la atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese suavemente.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, algo que amaba absolutamente, metí mis manos debajo de las sabanas y comencé a acariciar la suave piel de su cintura, mientras mi lengua ansiosa entraba en su boca sin permiso alguno, la bese con delicadeza y pasión, robándome ligeros gemidos de sus dulces labios.

Mi bella – murmure.

Sonrió mientras me miraba pícaramente – estabas esculcando mi ropa interior – dijo enarcando una ceja.

Sentí un leve sonrojo – yo… bueno estaba acomodando tu ropa para que no tuvieras que hacerlo – respondí.

Beso la punta de mi nariz – eres un amor – dijo con ternura.

Aunque ciertamente, estaba fantaseando un poco – acaricie su mejilla – ya quiero verte con todo eso puesto – dije con la voz un poco torturada.

Ella sonrió de una manera deslumbrante – y no te gusta más verme sin nada encima – pregunto mientras dejaba caer las sabanas de su cuerpo, tuve que tragar saliva para contener el deseo que me invadió.

Por supuesto, eres tan hermosa – murmure mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, grabando con mi mente cada detalle de su precioso cuerpo, sus pechos firmes, su estrecha cintura en combinación con unas caderas pronunciadas, y esas piernas que se enredaban con tanta facilidad en mi cintura.

Su mirada se desvió un poco y sonrió – preparaste el desayuno – pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Oh, si mi amor – me separe de ella y tome la charola entre mis manos y se la lleve hasta la cama, mi bella se acomodo cubriéndose nuevamente con las sabanas.

Se ve delicioso – dijo animada – ven vamos a comer juntos – me pidió.

Me coloque a su lado y pique un poco de fruta dándoselo en la boca, era tan perfecto este momento, había deseado tanto compartir cosas tan simples como un desayuno con mi bella, pero ella lo hacia un momento especial.

Todo estaba delicioso mi cielo – me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente.

Sabes que es lo mas delicioso de todo el desayuno – la cuestione y ella solo negó – tenerte aquí a mi lado, nunca ningún desayuno me había sabido tan bien – dije con el corazón.

Ella me miro de forma triste mientras me abrasaba – que pasa mi amor – pregunte preocupado.

Estoy tan feliz que siento que vas a desaparecer, y ya no podría estar sin ti – susurro contra mi cuello.

Acaricie su cabello – estas muy equivocada si todavía crees que te dejaría ir – le asegure apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

Tal vez creas que yo sea la indicada, pero que pasa si en algún momento te interesa alguien más – dijo insegura.

Quise casi reírme de eso, nunca podría ver a una mujer como la miraba a ella – nunca volvería a sentir esto con nadie – tome su rostro entre mis manos – no soy de los hombre que se enamoran fácilmente - le recordé.

Sonrió – y que paso conmigo, una mujer casada, dentro de un horrible matrimonio – gruño.

Tal vez me atrajo el reto - frunció el ceño – es solo una broma mi amor – la bese levemente – yo sé que me hubiese enamorado de ti bajo cualquier circunstancia – asegure.

Ella me miro fijamente con sus ojitos brillantes – te quiero – murmuro.

Sonreí ahora yo con tristeza – ahora soy yo el que te pregunta mi amor, si puedes amar a un hombre que está aprendiendo a amar contigo, que no tiene más que ofrecerte que su vida – continúe – se que creciste toda la vida sola, y debes desear ser cobijada por una familia, y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso porque estoy solo en este mundo – recordé con melancolía.

Acaricio mi cabello – sabes que es lo que más deseo en este mundo, más que ser cobijada por una familia? – pregunto.

Que es mi amor? – pregunte.

Sonrió con dulzura – crear mi propia familia- sentí mi corazón palpitar como loco, solo de imaginarme padre de los hijos de mi bella.

Porque no tuviste hijos con Jacob – pregunte, acababa de iniciar una relación con bella y ya estaba deseando que nos rodeáramos de niños hermosos igualitos a ella.

Agacho levemente la mirada – yo si quería, pero Jacob decía que era muy pronto, a veces pensaba que un hijo mejoraría las cosas, pero ahora me alegro de no haber traído un ser inocente dentro de un matrimonio destinado al fracaso – dijo con sinceridad.

Bese su frente suavemente – yo te daré esa familia que tanto deseas – prometí con el corazón.

Ella me abraso fuertemente y sentí unas lagrimas derramarse por sus mejillas – que sucede amor – pregunte angustiado.

Nunca he visualizado una familia más que en mis sueños – su voz sonaba afligida.

Tome su hermoso rostro entre mis manos, y con mis labios limpie las saladas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas – esto ya es un sueño mi amor, podemos tener lo que queramos juntos – dije con completa seguridad.

Ella solo sonrió y me abraso más fuerte, nos quedamos así por varios segundos, hasta que el teléfono sonó y tuve que separarme de ella a la fuerza.

Bella se puso de pie y fue hasta su maleta donde la observe buscar algo de ropa.

Hola – conteste.

Hola, señor cullen, buenos días – dijeron.

Hola, quien habla? – pregunte.

Soy Carl Stevens, el nuevo asesor financiero de la empresa señor – dijo con voz condescendiente.

Dígame señor Stevens – pregunte.

No sabía si él se había quedado en silencio o yo no podía prestar atención a sus palabras, ya que mi bella estaba dejando caer las sabanas de su cuerpo, mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, una parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a despertar.

Señor cullen… señor cullen – escuche de pronto una voz.

Bella me miro divertida y señalo el teléfono que tenia entre las manos, yo reaccione en ese momento y me sentí un poco sonrojado.

Esta ahí? – pregunte

Sí señor, entonces que dice – pregunto.

Sobre qué? – dije confundido

Señor, le explicaba que hoy se presentara el nuevo producto en el que hemos estado trabajando, y sería un placer para nosotros que nos acompañe – dijo con amabilidad.

Entonces a qué hora tendría que presentarme? – pregunte.

A las 12.00 será la presentación señor, el comité espera que pueda acompañarnos – continúo.

Está bien, ahí estaré – acepte.

Nos vemos entonces señor – se despidió.

Hasta pronto – dije y colgué.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la empresa, muchas cosas de ella me traían recuerdos dolorosos como la perdida de mis padres, por eso había tomado otro trabajo, dirigida la empresa pero en un campo mas impersonal, tenía muchos empleados que podían hacerlo por mí, siempre que me encontraba en la oficina de presidencia recordaba a mi padre trabajando incansablemente, siendo amable con sus empleados y comprometido con todos.

Mi cielo – bella estaba frente a mí con el cabello alborotado, hacia ver casi irreal.

Me puse de pie acariciando sus mejillas – que sucede hermosa – pregunte.

Quien te llamo, te has quedado pensativo – pregunto.

Sonreí – te lo diré… - la tome desprevenida entre mis brazos – mientras tomamos una ducha – dije con voz sensual.

Ella sonrió y me beso con suavidad – estaba a punto de proponerte lo mismo – dijo divertida.

Camine hasta el baño y cuando llegamos al enorme jacuzzi la deje en el suelo, sonreí con malicia y deje caer mis bóxer, ella me miro de arriba abajo, podía darse cuenta de mi estado de excitación, me metí al jacuzzi y le abrí a la llave de agua, colocando a su vez algunas sales aromáticas, ella sonrió y dejo caer la toalla de su cuerpo, yo solo la mire endiosado mientras tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a entrar.

Su suave piel se cubrió con el brillo del agua, el jacuzzi era suficientemente grande para dos, pero yo la atraje a mis brazos y la bese con pasión, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y me atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

Me dirás quien te llamo – susurro mientras me besaba suavemente.

No pude evitar sonreír – entonces me estas seduciendo para que te diga? – pregunte divertido.

Algo por el estilo – sus dedos recorrieron mi cuello – está funcionando – pregunto.

Tome un jabón y comencé a frotarlo sobre la suave piel de sus hombros – un poco – acepte.

Sentí su piel suave y resbalosa, sentí ganas de dejar a un lado el jabón y tocarla solamente con mis manos.

Entonces me dirás, por que escuche que saldrías en un rato – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Seguí enjabonando su espalda – no te diré nada mi cielo, porque es una sorpresa – suspire – tu vendrás conmigo – le dije.

Abrió los ojos de golpe – dime de qué se trata, sabes que odio las sorpresas – dijo gruñendo.

Sabes que te ves más sexy cuando te enojas – dije fascinado.

Edward – golpeo mi hombro.

Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, y te advierto que conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte a las sorpresas – le advertí.

Iba a discutir de nuevo pero calle sus reclamos con mis labios, sabía que no podía resistirse, yo la atraía tanto como ella a mí, no deje de besarla hasta que había limpiado cada parte de su cuerpo, a mí también me toco el mejor baño de mi vida, bella me limpiaba con una delicadeza que me volvía loco, mue muy difícil no hacerla mía allí mismo, pero sabía que necesitaba más tiempo para eso, y ahora nos había comprometido para ir a la presentación de la empresa.

Que tengo que ponerme – dijo angustiada – no sé a dónde iremos – removió entre sus cosas.

Termine de ponerme mis bóxer – tú te ves preciosa con cualquier cosa – dije con sinceridad.

Enarco una ceja mientras me mostraba unos pantalones cortos – crees que me vería guapa con esto – dijo con ironía.

Asentí – seguramente absurdamente sexy, pero no los uses, quiero que los uses solo cuando yo pueda verte – dije posesivamente.

Sonrió – entonces algo más elegante… - pregunto.

Es un evento un poco elegante – acepte – y no te diré mas – le advertí.

Es todo lo que quería saber – dijo complacida.

Me puse un traje negro a juego con una camisa blanca, mis zapatos negros y deje mi cabello revuelto como siempre, cuando termine de vestirme me senté en la cama observando a la mujer más hermosa del mundo arreglarse.

Era casi hipnótico cada movimiento que hacía, como corría de un lado a otro tomando maquillaje y ropa, casi me reí de ella, pero no podía evitar mirarla, lo que me hacía sentir era lo más fuerte que jamás había sentido.

Mi amor, me ayudas con el sierre – me pidió mirándome a través del espejo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, tome el cierre del precioso vestido azul y lo subí lentamente, sonriendo por que en la noche se lo quitaría, cuando termine bese su hombro con ternura.

Gracias – se giro quedando frente a mí.

Estaba tan hermosa que casi me roba el aliento, con ese precioso vestido verde y unos tacones que resaltaban sus preciosas piernas, llevaba un maquillaje ligero y el cabello chocolate y ondulado que le caía hasta la cintura.

Esta preciosa señorita – susurre.

Gracias mi amor – sonrió – tu estas muy guapo – dijo sonrojada.

Quería besarla, pero no podía arruinar ese precioso labial que traía puesto – nos vamos – pregunte.

Vamos – respondió.

Salimos de casa tomados de la mano, cuando entramos al elevador le hable a para que estuviera abajo esperándonos.

Al llegar al auto, nos abrió la puerta y amos entramos, cundo comenzó a conducir, me miro contento por el retrovisor.

Adonde los llevo señor – pregunto.

Llévanos a C&C por favor – le pedí.

Vamos a una empresa de tecnología – pregunto bella.

Si mi cielo – respondí mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cintura.

Era la sorpresa que le quería dar, nunca la pondría en peligro por alguna especie de venganza en mi contra, así que dejaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con casinos para siempre, no necesitaba trabajar, pero no me guastaba estar sin hacer nada, así que me haría cargo de la empresa, volvería a ese lugar que tanto me asustaba, pero que se convertiría de nuevo en parte de mi vida.

Te has quedado pensativo – murmuro bella.

Sonreí – solo estoy algo nervioso – admití.

Apretó mi mano – que sucede – pregunto.

Yo…

Señor hemos llegado – dijo

Le sonreí a mi bella y la bese suavemente – te amo – murmure.

Sonrió – yo mas – susurro.

Nos abrió la puerta y bajamos, espera a mi bella y la tome de la mano, era de conocerse cuando se presentaba un nuevo producto, se hacia una especie de alfombra roja y muchos fotógrafos y personas se arremolinaban alrededor, por suerte el equipo de seguridad era numeroso.

Edward no me habías dicho que había prensa y tantas personas – bella me miro asustada.

Bese suavemente su mano – estas preciosa, vas a cautivar a todos – dije con sinceridad.

El equipo de seguridad nos ayudo a entrar al edificio, dentro todo estaba elegante como siempre, decir que cada centímetro estaba cubierto con tecnología de punta estaba de mas, pude ver a varias personalidades del medio y meseros iban y venían por el vestíbulo sirviendo champagne.

Buenas tardes señor cullen – escuche una voz hablarme.

Buenas tardes – salude a un hombre de mediana edad y cabello rubio.

Señor Soy Carl Stevens – dijo amablemente.

Señor Stevens un placer – le tendí la mano – ella es mi novia Isabella Swan – la señale orgulloso.

A su pies señorita – le dijo con caballerosidad.

Gracias – dijo mi bella sonrojada.

Es un placer que puedan acompañarnos señor, el consejo ha preparado una reunión para usted en el área diamante – me informo.

Gracias, subiré en un momento, solo quiero enseñarle a mi preciosa novia un poco de la empresa – comente.

De acuerdo, estaré cerca señor – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Sabía que aquí venia la avalancha de preguntas por parte de mi bella, me gire hacia ella y suspire – pregunta lo que quieras – pedí divertido.

¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? - pregunto.

Hoy es la presentación de un nuevo producto, una consola de video que se ha esperado por mucho tiempo en el mercado – esplique.

Ok, y por que todo mundo nos está mirando y ese hombre te trato con tal respecto casi como si fueras su…

Jefe – dije por fin.

Eres su jefe? – pregunto.

Asentí levemente – ven conmigo mi cielo – le pedí.

Tomando su mano la conduje por los elevadores hacia la oficina principal, la que había pertenecido por muchos años a mi padre.

Y esta oficina – pregunto bella.

Había una enorme foto donde estábamos mis padres y yo, apenas tenía como 15 años.

Esos son mis padres, mi padre Carlisle cullen, fue el fundador de C&C cullen & company – le conté – cuando mis padres murieron yo herede todo esto, pero no podía asumir una empresa a los 15 años así que la gente de confianza de mi padre siguió haciéndose cargo - explique – y al crecer, venía a esta oficina y todo parecía tan vivido, como si mi padre aun estuviera aquí – mi corazón se contrajo – así que me dedique a otra cosa, no quería vivir con los recuerdos, quería enterrar todo lo que me recordara que estaba solo en el mundo, y los casinos se volvieron una diversión y después una forma de vida – suspire.

Bella se acerco a mí y me abraso fuertemente – mi amor, lo siento mucho, no quiero que sufras mas – me dijo con ternura.

Ya no sufriré mas, te tengo en mi vida, recuperare el control de la empresa y todo saldrá bien – dije esperanzado.

Edward, no tienes que volver si no quieres, solo se feliz mi amor, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase – la abrace más fuerte.

Gracias mi amor, pero es hora de volver, de recuperar el control de mi vida, de ser un hombre respetable por ti – sonreí – recuerdas a nuestros futuros hijos – pregunte y ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes – quiero que ellos estén orgullosos de mi – le conté.

Sin previo aviso estrello sus labios contra los míos, la abrace fuertemente por qué me sentía sumamente desprotegido, nunca había compartido tanto con nadie, nunca había adorado a una mujer como la adoraba a ella, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y gemimos de amor, de deseo y desesperación.

Te deseo mi amor – susurre contra sus labios.

Yo también – murmuro acalorada.

Acaricie su mejillas y pedí su aprobación con la mirada, ella solo sonrió de manera sensual y asintió, bese su blanco cuello y tome el sierre de su vestido, estaba a punto de bajarlo cuando se escucho por el interlocutor de la empresa.

"la presentación comenzara en un par de minutos, favor de reunirse en el lobby"

Solté el cierre y la mire con ojos torturados, ella solo me beso con suavidad y me abraso muy fuere – tenemos que bajar – murmuro.

Lo sé – acaricie su cabello – hay muchas personas que quisiera presentarte – dije resignado.

No te avergüenza presentarme como tu novia, cuando estoy casada aun? – pregunte.

Negué levemente – no porque sé que tu matrimonio es por poco tiempo, aunque no dudes que buscare poner un anillo en tu dedo cuando eso ocurra – dije con seguridad.

Eres irremediable – dijo divertida.

Bajamos y todo mundo estaba reunido allí, aplaudieron cuando llegue con mi bella del brazo, salude a cada uno de los miembros del consejo y les presente a bella, ella era tan hermosa que los cautivo a todos.

Buenas tardes a todos, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para presentar uno de los productos más revolucionarios tecnológicamente que se han creado, han pasado muchos años para que esto que comenzó como un sueño se hiciera realidad, no sin mencionar al hombre que lo comenzó todo, el señor Carlisle cullen – se escucho una ola de aplausos – por eso le pedimos a su hijo y ahora presidente de la compañía C&C que pase por favor a decir una palabras – concluyo.

Bese suavemente a bella y camine hacia el estrado, extrañamente esto ya no me asustaba tanto como antes, una vez frente al micrófono sonreí a todas las personas del público.

Les agradezco mucho, tienen razón, mi padre fue un gran hombre que con su inteligencia y gran corazón pudo hacer algo tan grande como lo es cullen & Company, se que al igual que yo todos ustedes lo extrañan, a él y a la mujer que impulso al gran hombre, mi madre esme cullen – hice una pausa para dejar correr los aplausos.

Sé que nunca me he hecho cargo directamente de la empresa, y que con su gran apoyo las cosas han logrado mantenerse a flote y mejorar cada día, pero anuncio que a partir de hoy asumiré la presidencia de la empresa y espero contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias.

Baje del estrado entre aplausos, muchos me felicitaron y me desearon lo mejor, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero tenía un trabajo muy digno y del que debía estar orgulloso.

Y sobre todo, tenía a una mujer que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo – te amo – murmuro.

Yo te amo mas – dije con seguridad.

Ahora lo que necesitaba conseguir es que el infeliz de Jacob le diera el divorcio a mi bella, haría lo que fuera con tal de que eso sucediera, necesitaba que bella fuera completamente mía.

* * *

Ola niiñas

xaki con este par de enamorados maravillosos,

espero les haya gustado y en breve con mas sorpresad,

una muy linda sorpresa en el proxico capi

nos estamos leyendo!

les kiero muchisimo.

xoxo: LiiBiiThA!


	8. Chapter 8

Bella, hay una llamada para ti cielo – dijo Rachel mi secretaria tendiéndome el teléfono.

Te lo agradezco Rachel – dije con amabilidad mientras tomaba el teléfono.

Isabella Swan – dije al teléfono.

Hola, primor-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

¿Jacob?, que demonios quieres-dije molesta.

Qué manera de saludar a tu amado esposo – dijo en tono de burla.

Gruñí – tu ya no eres mi esposo – dije furiosa.

Claro que si, un papel lo dice – respondió.

Suspire intentando calmarme – un documento que yo deseo anular, y tú te niegas a responder las visitas de mi abogado – le recordé.

Si, no se me antoja divorciarme de ti – se rio – cullen tendrá que esperar para darse ese gusto – gruño.

Jacob… dentro de 3 meses no necesitaremos tu aprobación, ya han pasado 2 de los 5 meses que estipula la ley – comente.

Si, tres largos meses… lástima que tendrán que esperar – respondió – pero tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosas y obtener ambos un beneficio – concluyo.

Fruncí el ceño – de que hablas – pregunte.

Bueno… tal vez con un poco de dinero, es decir unos 5 mil dólares, yo me sentiría motivado – dijo descarado.

Eres un infeliz-gruñí.

Ya me lo habían dicho – rio – pero es lo más conveniente para los dos bella, piénsalo, tu podrás casarte con tu príncipe azul y yo saldare algunas deudas-explico.

Me sentía, demasiado indignada – crees que yo sería capaz de pedirle dinero a Edward para esto – dije.

Si fueras inteligente lo harías, ya ha pagado por ti antes, no creo que le moleste seguirlo haciendo – comento.

Eres despreciable – dije asqueada.

Tal vez, pero tú eres inteligente, y espero que sepas que es lo que debes hacer – dijo antes de colgar.

Molesta e indignada por la actitud descarada de Jacob, casi estrelle el teléfono en la mesa, me parecía horrible que esperara Edward le diera más dinero por algo que era más que justo, yo merecía mi libertad, el no podía hacerme esto.

Gruñí, por que odiaba tener que esperar más tiempo para ser libre, llevaba dos meses viviendo con mi Edward y habían sido los días más felices de toda mi vida, no existían las palabras suficientes para expresar lo maravilloso que era mi Edward y lo mucho, mucho que lo amaba.

El era tan dulce y romántico, siempre buscando la forma de sorprenderme de la manera más grata, despertándome con besos y caricias, regalándome hermosas sonrisas que me robaban el alma.

Sonreí y perdí todo rastro de enojo al recordar lo que había hecho el día que habíamos cumplido un mes viviendo juntos, había llegado aquel día del trabajo y el departamento estaba lleno de globos de colores por todas partes, en el centro había una enorme caja la cual sin dudas fui a abrir, al quitar la tapa, me encontré con mi sexy novio, pero lo más gracioso era como estaba vestido… de payaso.

Era sin duda el payaso más sensual y hermoso que había visto en mi vida, llevaba un traje de payaso con líneas de colores y unos zapatos enormes y chistosos, la peluca verde cubría su cabello cobrizo y lo mejor de todo, es que debajo del enorme overol no llevaba nada, era tan sensual que se me hacia agua la boca solo de verlo.

Salió y me miro con dulzura, lo bese con toda mi alma, porque nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí, el me dijo que me amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por robarme sonrisas como la que había puesto al verlo.

No soporte tanto hermosos sentimientos y lo bese con pasión, pegándome contra su cuerpo y regalándole mi alma entre beso y beso, lo toque y lo sentí con el tacto, con la lengua y con el corazón, cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, sentí que iba a morir de amor, pero subí hasta la cima del cielo y baje de golpe cayendo en una burbuja de amor.

A que debemos esa sonrisa – comento Rachel sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Casi salte al salir de mi nube – yo…

Sonrió – me imagino que sobre cierto guapísimo empresario –dijo pícaramente.

Me sonroje – tal vez un poco –admití.

Si yo tuviera un hombre como ese cada noche en mi cama no dejaría de sonreír tampoco – dijo como si fuera un deseo.

Imagino que no estarás diciéndome que lucharas por el ¿verdad?-bromee.

Frunció el ceño – lo haría querida, si tuviese 20 años menos, te robaría a ese hombre – ambas reímos.

Rachel era mi secretaria desde hacían varios años, era una mujer muy alegre de unos 45 años, yo la apreciaba mucho, pues era una mujer muy amable y agradable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

Le había presentado a Edward hacia unas semanas, un día que él me llevaría a cenar y había pasado por mí a la oficina.

Vamos por una ensalada – le sugerí, ya que era hora del almuerzo.

Si, aquí a la vuelta hay una cafetería donde preparan unas muy ricas – dijo animada.

De acuerdo – tome mi bolso y ambas salimos.

Bajamos por el elevador y volví a pensar en la llamada de Jacob, lo normal sería que esperara el plazo que imponía la ley para divorciarme, pero no soportaba estarlo cuando Edward era el único hombre al que quería pertenecer por completo, a veces mientras él creía que yo dormía, comenzaba a acariciarme y susurrar cuanto deseaba que fuera su esposa, que nada pudiera separarnos nunca, y yo sentía mi corazón estremecerse anta tales palabras.

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos unas ensaladas, últimamente sentía cierto asco al ver comida muy grasosa, tal vez se debía al exceso de pizzas y hamburguesas que mi Edward y yo consumíamos, con su puesto de presidente de cullen & company, y yo con mi modesto, pero muy ocupado empleo de administradora, no teníamos mucho tiempo para cocinar, regularmente cenábamos fuera.

Comí la ensalada un poco a la fuerza ya que no tenía hambre y converse con Rachel sobre ciertos asuntos de la empresa, poco después caminábamos hacia la oficina cuando comencé a sentirme cansada, intente respirar profundamente pero fue mucho peor porque todo daba vueltas.

Estas bien bella – dijo Rachel tomando mi brazo.

Si yo… solo… -no pude terminar por que todo se volvió negro a mí alrededor y no pude hacer nada más.

Sentí un leve cosquilleo en el rostro y suspire profundamente, podía sentir claramente unos dedos suaves y tiernos recorrer mi rostro por todas partes.

Abrí los ojos con gran pesadez y lo primero que mis ojos enfocaron fue el perfecto y hermoso rostro de mi Edward, me regalo una preciosa sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban teñidos de preocupación.

Edward – susurre.

Acaricio mi mejilla – como te sientes mi amor – dijo con ternura.

Yo, que paso, donde estamos – solo recordaba haber perdido la conciencia y de ahí nada.

Y ahora estaba aquí en esta habitación blanca que claramente era de un hospital.

Beso mis labios con ternura – Rachel me hablo a la oficina, al parecer iban caminando rumbo a la oficina y te desvaneciste, ella se preocupo mucho – me conto – así que te trajo al hospital y yo vine en cuanto pude – concluyo.

Suspire – ya lo recuerdo, no debió de haberte preocupado mi cielo – bese su mano – fue un simple desmayo – intente despreocuparlo.

Sería imposible no preocuparme, no soporto que nada te suceda mi amor- su barbilla estaba tensa.

Tranquilo – acaricie su mejilla.

Sonrió – porque siempre tú terminas consolándome – dijo divertido.

Eso no es cierto – intente incorporarme, pero me lo evito.

Quédate recostada un poco mas – me pidió.

Mi cielo, no es nada, ya me siento bien – intente convencerlo.

No me vas a convencer con esos ojitos preciosos por primera vez – sonrió – el médico vendrá pronto a verte – comento.

Edward, no es para tanto, tal vez sea simple cansancio – enarco una ceja.

Se acerco a mí y comenzó a besar mi mejilla, bajando por mi barbilla con delicadeza, un estremecimiento me atravesó al sentir sus labios, que pretendía Edward.

Edward – murmure.

Beso la punta de mi nariz y comenzó a acariciar mis labios con los suyos, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje más cerca de mis labios, el sonrió sobre estos y metió su lengua suave y rasposa en mi boca, disfrute de su sabor a hombre y me perdí en las caricias de sus manos sobre mi brazo.

Mi bella – murmuro.

Te amo Edward – dije con seguridad.

Yo mas mi cielo – dijo con amor – sentí horrible cuando creo que algo malo te había pasado – dijo – sabes que eres mi todo y si te perdiera yo…

Mi amor, no digas eso, estoy bien, estamos juntos – asegure.

Lo sé – me beso suavemente – tienes que prometerme algo –me pidió.

Lo que quieras mi amor – prometí al ver su creciente preocupación.

Vas a hacer caso a todo lo que ordene el médico, te vas a cuidar y me vas a permitir cuidarte – me pidió.

Sabía que mi Edward podía ser muy protector y lo exagerado que eso lo volvía, pero yo no quería verlo sufrir mas, así que haría todo lo que él me pidiera.

Si mi amor, te lo prometo – le asegure.

Sonrió y me abraso con ternura, cualquier preocupación se iba cuando lo tenia así entre mis brazos.

Isabella Swan – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Edward se separo de mí y se puso de pie.

Soy el doctor gerandi – se presento un hombre de unos 50 años con cabello cano.

Edward cullen – Edward le tendió la mano.

Un pacer señor cullen – respondió este.

Bueno, bella me han dicho que tuviste desmallo – comento.

Si, no sé qué sucedió – respondí.

Lo averiguaremos pronto – dijo con amabilidad.

Comenzó con el chequeo habitual, me tomo la presión y me sacaron unas pruebas de sangre.

Como esta doctor – pregunto mi Edward preocupado.

Al parecer todo está en orden, la presión esta correcta, mandaremos los análisis al laboratorio para descartar cualquier problema, pero me pareces una mujer muy saludable, todo parece ser cansancio, ¿has estado trabajando más de 8 horas bella? –me pregunto.

Bueno… a veces lo hago – admití.

Bueno, no más de eso, tiene que cuidar tu salud – ordeno.

Mire a Edward – si doctor, no me excederé mas – prometí.

De acuerdo, puedes venir por los resultados mañana temprano y venir conmigo para que los revisemos – explico.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo mientras salía de la habitación – puedes ir ya a casa

Gracias –dijimos Edward y yo al unisonó.

Ya ves amor, no es nada de qué preocuparse- dije tranquila.

Al parecer, pero no estaré tranquilo del todo hasta ver los análisis – dijo dubitativo.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y fuimos a la recepción a pagar la cuenta del hospital.

Rachel se fue muy preocupada, y yo he hablado con tu jefe, me dijo que regresaras a la oficina cuando estuviera completamente recuperada – comento Edward mientras entrabamos al auto,

Patrick nos abrió la puerta.

Gracias mi cielo – respondí – le hablare en cuanto lleguemos a casa – comente.

El camino a casa fue rápido, entramos por el elevador y Edward me rodeo por la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y sentía un extraño nudo en el estomago.

Al llegar al departamento, Edward me abraso y medio un suave beso en los labios – por qué no vas y tomas un baño, te relajas un poco y te recuestas mientras yo preparo la cena – susurro en mi oído.

Mi amor, ¿no tienes que regresar a la empresa? – pregunte.

Negó – lo único que tengo y quiero hacer ahora, es estar aquí contigo y prepararte una deliciosa cena – dijo animado.

Mi cielo, si tienes cosas que hacer yo no quiero… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

No hay más que discutir, déjame consentirte mi amor – dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Suspire – de acuerdo – acepte.

Lo bese suavemente y di la vuelta dirigiéndome al cuarto.

No me gustaba preocupar a Edward, pero era muy cabezota, así que mejor le obedecí y tome un largo baño, dejando caer el agua tibia sobre mis tensos músculos y lavando mi cabello con un shampoo de fresas.

Cuando Salí me puse una fresca bata blanca y me recosté en la cama, tome una revista del buro y comencé a hojearla, quería ir a ayudar a Edward a la cocina, pero sabía que me echaría de allí tan pronto como me viera.

La puerta se abrió y casi jadee cuando lo vi entrar, llevaba una enorme charola en las manos y sonreía dulcemente, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, Edward solo llevaba puestos sus elegantes pantalones negros, su torso y pecho estaban desnudos y se veía ridículamente sensual, era como una fantasía vivida donde un precioso hombre lleno de marcados músculos te servía la comida.

Mi camisa de mancho de jugo de tomate y la deje en la lavadora – dijo sonrojado mientras caminaba hacia mí.

No, no importa – sonreí mientras dejaba el libro sobre el buro.

Llego a mi lado y acomodo la mesita sobre mis piernas, todo lo que había cocinado se veía delicioso y repentinamente me moría de hambre.

Luce delicioso amor-dije con agradecimiento.

Espero que te guste – se sentó a mi lado y tomo un poco de sopa.

Abre la boca muy grande –me pidió mientras me daba de comer en la boca.

Saboree el rico toque de pollo y tomate – esta delicioso amor – comente.

Me alegra que te guste, espera a que pruebes el guisado – dijo orgulloso.

Edward me daba de comer como se fuera una niña, pero le toco a él también recibir su cena, jugábamos y nos besábamos suavemente entre bocado y bocado, cuando fue por el postre que era un rico betún de chocolate lo tome con un dedo y lo batí en su hombro, limpiándolo después con mis labios.

Su sonrisa picara me dijo que no era la única que podía jugar, me vatio los labios con este y después lo lamio en ellos de manera sensual.

Oye, ya me bañe – me queje.

Yo no – se burlo – pero será mejor que vaya antes de caer en tus redes –dijo con orgullo.

Y que tiene de malo que te seduja – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Mmm – beso mi cuello –que lo deseo muchísimo y el médico me dijo que tienes que descansar – dijo dulcemente.

Ok, entonces ve a bañarte – lo bese suavemente.

Recogí los trastos dejándolos en la cocina y regrese a acostarme, Edward salió del baño con el pantalón de su pijama y me sonrió – hora de dormir – se acostó a mi lado.

Nos cubrimos con las sabanas y Edward me abraso por la espalda, besando mi cuello con suavidad.

Mañana tengo una junta muy temprano, pero tu levántate tarde si lo deseas, te veo a la hora de la comida para ir al hospital por tus resultados – comento.

Asentí –de acuerdo, aunque no creo que sea importante – dije.

Mmm, tu salud es importante – acaricio mi mano – y ahora descansa mi cielo – susurro.

Descansa mi amor, te amo – murmure.

Te amo mi cielo – respondió.

Seguramente estaba más cansada de lo que creí, porque solo con cerrar los ojos caí en un sueño profundo.

Desperté con gran pesadez y mire el reloj del buro, pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, había dormido más de diez horas, algo que nunca me permitía, obviamente Edward se había marchado a la oficina, así que me puse de pie y comencé a vestirme.

Fui a la cocina y Edward había dejado el café hecho y fruta picada con yogurt, desayune un poco y conteste e teléfono que sonaba.

Bueno – conteste.

Señora Isabella Swan, hablamos del laboratorio, sus resultados están listos, puede pasar por ellos cuando desee – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

Ok, gracias, iré por ellos – dije mientras colgaba.

Pensé que sería preferible ir antes de que Edward llegara y darle la buena noticia a Edward de que todo estaba bien, tome mi bolso y baje por el elevador, me disponía a tomar un taxi pero Patrick estaba allí en la entrada.

Va a salir señorita – pregunto mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Si, creí que te habías ido con Edward – comente.

El señor me pidió que me quedara por si se le ofrecía algo – respondió.

Solo asentí y subí al auto – al hospital por favor – le pedí.

El camino fue corto y al llegar Patrick me abrió la puerta – espérame aquí no tardare – le pedí

Llegue hasta el laboratorio y di mis datos a la secretaria, ella me entrego un sobre.

El doctor me dijo que tenía que pasar con el –comente.

Asintió –pase señorita, ahora está desocupado –me indico.

Toque la puerta y me hizo entrar – adelante Isabella-dijo con amabilidad.

Gracias – me senté – aquí están los resultados –le tendí el sobre.

De acuerdo – los abrió y comencé a sentirme nerviosa, y si no era nada como yo creía, y si tenía alguna extraña o incurable enfermedad.

Esta todo bien-pregunte nerviosa.

Bueno… excelente diría yo – sonrió – felicidades Isabella, estas embarazada – dijo animado.

Deje de respirar en el momento en que pronuncio esas palabras, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido por un segundo y después comenzara a latir con una fuerza extraordinaria.

No daba crédito sus palabras, yo… ¿un bebe?, ¿un bebe mío y de Edward?, no, tenía que ser un sueño, no podía la vida hacerme tan feliz sin haber hecho una buena obra.

Esta seguro – pregunte.

Si hija, vas a ser mama –respondió – a ello podemos explicar el desmayo de ayer.

Inconscientemente acaricie mi vientre, ya estaba viviendo en mí ese pequeño fruto de mi amor con Edward.

Sucede algo – pregunto preocupado.

No es que… nunca había sido tan feliz – dije secando las lagrimas que luchaban por inundar mis ojos.

Te entiendo y me imagino que el padre estará muy feliz también – comento.

Edward… mi Edward, estaba segura de que se pondría feliz, el estaba tan solo como yo y seria el hombre más feliz del mundo al enterarse.

Si, completamente feliz – dije emocionada.

De acuerdo, ven conmigo la próxima semana para hacer el primer ultrasonido y de nuevo felicidades – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Gracias-dije aun en mi nube.

Al salir mi teléfono celular sonó y espere que fuera Edward con toda mi alma, pero era un número desconocido.

Bueno – conteste.

Hola primor, ya has pensado en lo del dinero – reconocí la voz de Jacob.

Sabía que no me lo quitaría de encima de otra manera, y ya nada me importaba, solo mi familia,

Edward y nuestro bebe, tenía un dinero ahorrado para un auto, pero no importaba ya, quería ser libre para Edward, para que nos casáramos cuanto antes y viviéramos como una familia con nuestro bebe.

Si Jacob, te daré el dinero, pero desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre – exigí.

Por supuesto – acepto.

Te veo en el banco del centro en media hora – le dije.

Ahí nos vemos – concordó.

Baje hasta donde estaba Patrick y le indique el nuevo destino, tenía que ser libre, constase lo que costase.

* * *

hola a todas,

gracias por el apoyo,

esta historia que comenzo como una idea loca

tomo el rumbo de una historia gracias a suapoyo,

espero les guste el capitulo de esta noche

y quiero desearle a todas en esta navidad...

Paz!

que tengan todo lo que merecen y desean en este mundo,

compartan con sus familias

regalen amor a todos!

sean felicez.

Feliz navidad a todas!

les quiero con todo mi corazón!


	9. Chapter 9

**bella POV**

* * *

Hemos llegado – Patrick me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Le había pedido que pasáramos al departamento a buscar los papeles de divorcio, si Jacob quería ese dinero tendría que firmarlos, no debería esperar que confiara en el después de todo lo que había hecho.

Patrick me abrió la puerta y baje, entre al banco y estaba la habitual fila para pasar, pude ver al infeliz de Jacob sonreírme con malicia, él creía que estaba ganando, pero yo estaba ganando mas, pues sería una mujer libre para estar con el hombre de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo.

Hola mi querida esposa –dijo con burla.

No por mucho – asegure.

Mmm, me entristece divorciarme de ti aunque no lo creas – casi reí.

Eres despreciable – le tendí los papeles.

Que es esto – dijo confundido.

Los papeles del divorcio, tendrás que firmarlos si quieres ver el dinero – le asegure.

Frunció el ceño – vaya que eres desconfiada – comento.

Nunca me fio de las ratas como tu – gruñí.

Ok, basta de insultos – dijo molesto – cuando me des el dinero firmare lo que quieras – dijo serio.

De acuerdo – accedí.

Fue hacia un cajero y retire la cantidad que había dicho Jacob, cuando la tuve en mis manos fui hasta donde estaba.

Ahora sí, firma – exigí.

Sonrió – será un placer – acepto.

Firmo los papeles donde le indique y me sentí completamente liberada, había ahorrado durante mucho tiempo este dinero, pero tenía cosas en mi vida que valían masque eso, mi bebe, mi amor…

Nuestra futura familia.

Toma – le tendí el dinero.

Tome los papeles y me di la vuelta, Jacob era una parte de mi vida que no quería recordar, aunque al principio no todo fue malo, el rumbo que tomaron las cosas me había herido mucho, nunca me arrepentiría, porque eso me había llevado a Edward, que era lo más valioso que tenia.

Una vez de haber salido del banco, sentí u jalón en el brazo, era Jacob.

Suéltame-ordene.

No merezco por lo menos una despedida agradable de mi ex esposa – dijo cínicamente.

No juegues conmigo Jacob, ya tienes tu dinero, que mas quieres – casi grite.

Esto… - dijo antes de besarme a la fuerza.

Forcejee entre sus brazos pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo, su boca se movía sobre la mía mientras intentaba golpear su pecho con todas mis fuerzas, era despreciable, su beso estaba lleno de furia, algo que yo compartía con él en este momento.

Suéltala infeliz –en ese instante Jacob se separo de mi y cayó al suelo, levante la vista asustada y me encontré con la mirada llena de ira de Edward.

Que pasa cullen – dijo poniéndose de pie – solo estaba besando a mi esposa – dijo en todo burlón.

Infeliz – Edward se fue encima de él y comenzaron a golpearse.

Sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, no entendía que hacia Edward aquí, pero no quería que lo lastimaran, un nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hacer nada, solo quedarme allí sollozando asustada.

Patrick corrió hasta ellos y los separo, Edward tenía un tenue golpe en la mejilla y Jacob un ojo casi morado.

No vuelvas a tocar a bella – grito Edward exasperado.

Tienes miedo de que quiera volver conmigo? – se burlo Jacob.

Nunca, bella es mía, no quiero que te acerques a ella- gruño.

Jajá, mira cullen…

Basta Jacob – grite furiosa –ya tienes lo que querías, ahora déjanos en paz – exigí.

Me miro lleno de furia, pero dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Enfoque mi vista en Edward, que tenia la mandíbula tensa por el coraje, camine hasta él y acaricie su mejilla golpeada, suspiro profundamente y me miro.

Edward yo…

Vamos a casa -dijo serio.

Camino hacia el auto dejándome allí, sentí un dolor horrible en el pecho, Edward estaba muy molesto conmigo y yo lo único que deseaba era contarle lo de nuestro bebe.

Camine hacia el auto evitando su mirada, me concentre en mirar hacia la ventana mientras Patrick nos llevaba a casa, tal vez había hecho mal en hacer este trato con Jacob, pero estaba desesperada por ser libre.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward me ayudo a bajar y camino a mi lado en todo momento, cuando abrió la puerta me miro serio e intente huir hacia el baño, pero me sujeto por el brazo.

Tenemos que hablar – pidió.

Suspire –de acuerdo – acepte.

Nos sentamos en un sillón uno frente al otro – que hacia Jacob allí – dijo visiblemente molesto.

Yo lo cite allí –admití.

Sus ojos se obscurecieron – ¿para qué?-pregunto.

Yo… yo, le pague para que firmara los papeles del divorcio – admití.

Se puso de pie y dio algunas vueltas por la sala poniéndome más nerviosa – por qué hiciste eso – gruño.

Yo solo quería que desapareciera de nuestras vidas para siempre – dije sinceramente.

No debiste hacerlo de esa manera, ese infeliz no debió pedirte dinero, fue muy peligroso bella, si no hubiese llegado que habría pasado –dijo empuñando las manos.

Nada, estábamos en un lugar público, yo no habría permitido que nada pasara-asegure.

No puedes saberlo – casi grito.

Me dolía verlo tan molesto, necesitaba decirle que íbamos a ser papas, que estaba feliz y quería verlo de la misma manera.

Edward, necesito contarte algo…

Puede esperar – dijo serio – ahora debemos aclarar esto.

Sus palabras me lastimaron – que hay que arreglar – grite – nada sucedió, Jacob no volverá a molestarnos, porque no lo entiendes Edward – sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos.

Pero, pudo haberte lastimado – dijo colérico.

Me puse de pie – deja de pensar en el pasado, piensa en el presente – dije mientras daba la vuelta y me encerraba en la habitación a llorar.

Bella – lo escuche llamar desde afuera pero no respondí, me recosté y abrace mi abdomen, ya no estaba segura de la reacción de Edward respecto a nuestro bebe.

* * *

**Edward pov.**

* * *

Bella –llame pero no respondió y conociéndola no lo haría hasta que se le pasase la molestia.

Me deje caer sobre el sillón molesto, odiaba pelear con bella, odiaba que se alejara de mi de esa manera, pero era mi culpa, había desquitado con ella el coraje que sentí al ver al infeliz de Jacob besándola a la fuerza.

En la mañana me había costado mucho trabajo dejarla sola, quería seguirla cuidando y abrasándola en la cama, pero tenía una estúpida reunión qué me lo impedía, eso no había impedido que me pasara toda la mañana pensando en ella, esperando terminar de trabajar para ir con ella por sus resultados al hospital, en cuanto había terminado la junta vine a casa a buscarla pero no estaba y al no ver a Patrick me sentí menos preocupado por saber que había salido con él, le llame preguntándole donde estaban y respondió que bella le pidió fueran al banco del centro.

Intente sorprenderla llegando por ella, pero la horrible sorpresa me la había llevado yo, al verla con el imbécil de Jacob y este forzándola a besarlo, cuando vi esa escena perdí los estribos y me lance sobre el golpeándolo, el no tenía derecho a tocar a mi mujer, no permitiría que lo hiciera nunca.

Y ahora bella estaba molesta y yo me reprochaba por haber sido tan tonto con ella, quería pedirle disculpas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Llevábamos dos meses viviendo juntos, los más felices de toda mi vida, y quería que continuara siento así siempre.

Enfoque mis ojos en la carpeta que estaba sobre el sillón, los revise pausadamente y estaban firmados, eran los papeles del divorcio, en poco tiempo ella sería completamente libre, pero me enfurecía que Jacob la hubiera chantajeado, yo hubiese dado el dinero que fuera necesario para que eso sucediera, pero no entendía porque bella no lo había consultado conmigo, quería que tomáramos decisiones juntos, como una pareja.

Mi vista enfoco un sobre que estaba tirado en la alfombra, lo tome rápidamente y vi que eran los resultados del laboratorio, abrí el sobre y revise el contenido, no era un experto pero 4 palabras llamaron mi atención como nada lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

4 semanas de gestación.

Mi corazón palpito como loco y sentí que mis ojos picaban repentinamente, volví a leer aquellas palabras, tantas veces como pude por que no creía lo que decía.

Embarazada… mi bella estaba embarazada, el mareo, el desmayo que había sufrido un día antes, la razón por la que había querido obtener el divorcio de Jacob de manera repentina.

Un bebe, Dios, un hijo nuestro, un ser que nos pertenecía a ambos…

Sentí que podría morir en este momento y aun así seria el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, no concebía la idea de tener un bebe con mi bella, era como un sueño hecho realidad, nuestro hijo, fruto de nuestro amor, mi bebe.

Me puse de pie desesperado, sintiéndome el imbécil mas grande del mundo, haba arruinado todo, estaba seguro de que bella trato de sorprenderme, y yo lo había arruinado, la había lastimado y me odiaba por ello, no la había dejado decirme que íbamos a tener un bebe, había arruinado la sorpresa más maravillosa que había recibido en toda mi vida.

Bella… mi cielo, ábreme por favor – suplique contra la puerta.

El silencio reinaba y sentía que me moría por no poder abrasarla.

Mi amor… te lo suplico, perdóname – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Escuche pasos y el pestillo de la puerta abrirse, abrí lentamente y entre mirando a mi bella que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con sus ojitos hermosos llenos de lagrimas… me sentí como un tirano por haberla hecho llorar.

Camine hasta donde estaba y me arrodille frente a ella, tome su mano entre las mías y la bese con todo el amor que sentía, la adoraba porque era la mujer de mi vida y pronto seria la madre de mi hijo o hija.

Fui un imbécil, perdóname – dije con toda la sinceridad de mi alma.

Yo… no pensé que fueras a molestarte….

Shh… nada fue tu culpa, yo me sentí muy mal al pensar que Jacob te podía lastimar, por eso me porte como un tonto – admití.

Edward… - acaricio mi mejilla.

Me senté a su lado y la atraje a mi regazo abrasándola contra mi pecho, sintiendo su aroma, deseando que se quedara para siempre entre mis brazos.

Vamos a ser papas – mi voz se quebró de felicidad.

Sus ojos buscaron mi mirada sorprendida, sonreí lleno de felicidad – nos resultados se cayeron de tu bolso y yo los revise – le conté.

Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y me abraso fuertemente – quería contártelo, nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, pero todo salió mal, quería decirte que ya era libre y que vamos a tener un bebe – temblaba entre mis brazos.

Nunca había sentido tanto amor como lo sentía por mi bella y por nuestro bebe – yo lo arruine todo, perdóname – suplique.

No tengo nada que perdonarte – acaricio mi rostro.

Gracias – bese su rostro con adoración – gracias por perdonarme, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dije con el alma.

El más feliz – pregunto con una sonrisa maravillosa inundando sus labios.

El más feliz, gracias por ti y por este regalo – pose mi mano sobre su aun plano vientre, podía imaginarlo abultado y enorme, lleno de nuestro bebe.

Yo soy inmensamente feliz, me siento completa Edward – susurro contra mi hombro.

Primero me diste tu amor…y ahora una familia – busque sus labios con desesperación.

Nos envolvimos en un abraso consolador y una beso suave y sin prisas lleno de amor, la sentí completamente mía, la adore como nunca y la bese entregándole mi alma en el beso, sus manos me tocaban haciendo estremecerme y mis dedos picaban por sentir su piel de seda.

Te amo – susurro.

Te amo, y amo a nuestro bebe – dije contra sus labios.

Nosotros te amamos – dijo con ternura.

Con el corazón casi explotándome de amor susurre – que hice para merecerte Isabella Swan… hasta hace poco tiempo era infeliz y estaba solo, y ahora tengo todo y mas delo que podría haber soñado – confesé.

Ser un hombre maravilloso, bueno, con más virtudes de las que puedo contar – respondió.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, acariciando su cabello con suavidad – no te has preguntado hasta ahora como quedaste embarazada si usabas la píldora – comente.

Comenzó a reírse y me miro con picardía – supongo que eres muy fértil Edward cullen – bromeo.

Mmm, esa es una buena noticia… por qué quiere decir que tendremos rápidamente esa docena de niños con laque soñamos – dije orgulloso.

Una docena – dijo asustada.

Bese la punta de su nariz – ¿por qué no?, podemos mantenerlos a todos y por amor tampoco habría ningún problema – respondí.

Sonrió – y quieres niñas o niños – pregunto.

Bueno, lo que dios nos mande me hará inmensamente feliz, pero tal vez este bebe podría ser un baroncito que cuidaría de sus hermanitos – era lógico.

Bella sonreía de una manera hermosa – que tal 3 hijos – oferto.

La bese con suavidad – 1 o mil, los amare igual porque serán nuestros – confesé.

Bella me atrajo a sus labios y yo no puse mucha resistencia, la amaba con toda mi alma, teníamos a nuestro bebe y la vida no podía ser mejor que eso.

La bese con ansias y pasión, era tan cálida y sensual, moviéndose sobre mi rosando nuestras caderas haciéndome soltar suaves gemidos de excitación.

Te deseo mucho Edward – murmuro sobre mis labios.

Yo también amor – respondí hipnotizado.

Metí mis manos debajo de su blusa acariciando su abdomen y subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos, roce su suave piel con mis dedos y la sentí temblar bajo mis manos, tome la orilla de la blusa y la saque de su cuerpo maravillándome con su piel pálida y cremosa y sus pechos cubiertos por un bonito sostén rosa.

Bella me quito el saco y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con rapidez, sonreí al verla, tan ansiosa y apasionada solo para mí.

Nos besamos nuevamente con más pasión mientras caíamos acostados en la cama, mis dedos subían y bajaban por su espalda hasta que pude desabrochar el bonito, pero estorboso sostén.

Su pecho roso con el mío y gemimos juntos, ella se acurrucaba entre mis brazos llena de deseo y buscando protección.

Baje su pantalón y después con delicadeza las braguitas rosas, la acosté sobre la cama maravillándome con su imagen, deseándola por completo y amándola con cada poro de mi cuerpo, me quite el pantalón y rápidamente el bóxer, mi excitación lo agradeció mucho.

Me acerque a ella con suavidad, acariciando sus costados, sintiendo su piel tersa y suave, mis labios siguieron el recorrido de mis dedos, desde sus labios hasta su cuello, lamí su clavícula y mis manos tocaron sus pechos con delicadeza.

Edward… - gimió ante mis caricias.

Solo sonreí con orgullo y continúe besando cada centímetro de su piel, me detuve en su vientre, plano y perfecto, lo bese con adoración, porque allí estaba nuestro bebe y lo vería cada día crecer un poquito más, adquirir fuerzas para venir al mundo con mama y papa.

Edward, te necesito – susurraba con los ojos cerrado.

La tome con suavidad sentándola a horcadas sobre mí, sus ojos eran un elipsis de pasión, el chocolate estaba fundido de deseo.

Se acomodo sobre mi palpitante erección haciéndome temblar violentamente y me introdujo en ella.

Apreté sus caderas con fuerza y la ayude a moverse, su calor me atrapo de una manera sublime, haciéndome perder entre el deseo y el éxtasis de su cuerpo, mis manos tocaron sus pecho y me maraville ante sus gestos y los gemidos tan sensuales que escapaban de sus labios.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi pecho acariciándome y dejando descargas eléctricas por mi piel, observe su cuerpo, imaginándome como cambiaria con el paso de los meses, seguramente sus pecho se harían mas grandes y deseables y sus finas caderas mas redondeabas, solo de pensar en eso me excitaba mucho más de lo que estaba.

Me levante y la abrace fuertemente mientras ella seguía moviéndose de forma acompasada sobre mí, bese sus pechos mordiéndolos levemente y ella jalo de mis cabellos con fuerza.

Bese su cuello y su barbilla, buscando sus labios con necesidad y sonriendo sobre estos cuando me buscaron de la misma manera – te amo – murmuraba.

Yo mas – decía ella con a voz ronca.

Aceleramos nuestros embates, sentía que no podía soportar más, con cada roce una corriente de placer me recorría el cuerpo, ella sentía lo mismo pues comenzó a temblar y a enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda.

Bella – jadee.

Edward, oh, Edward – la sentí estremecerse y convulsionar sobre mí, no pude más y me deje llevar, llenándola de mi pasión y volviéndome uno con ella, sellando nuestra unión de amor.

Caí sobre el colchón y ella abrasada a mi sobre mi pecho, nuestros corazones latían a un ritmo sin control, acaricie su cabello y la piel desnuda de su espalda, ella besaba mi pecho y se abrasaba mas a mi piel.

Te amo – murmure.

Yo también te amo – respondió.

Nos quedamos un rato así abrasados, aun unidos por nuestros cuerpos.

Tenemos que ir con un ginecólogo – comente – y comprar ropita, una cuna, juguetes – dije pensando en más cosas que nuestro bebe pudiera necesitar.

Tengo una cita dentro de una semana – respondió – y en cuanto a lo demás – sonrió – creo que puede esperar un poquito – dijo con amor.

Bueno, también tenemos que darle al abogado los papeles que firmo Jacob – dije más relajado.

Si, no puedo esperar para ser libre – dijo feliz.

Ni yo, no puedo esperar por adornar tu dedo con un anillo – admití.

Sonrió – que portare completamente gustosa – ambos reímos.

Podrá sentir nuestro bebe todo el amor que sentimos, o será muy pequeñito aun – le pregunte mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Yo creo que puede sentirlo, y sabe que lo amamos muchísimo – sonrió.

Más que a nada – asegure.

La abrace contra mi pecho cubriéndonos con una manta, ya no existían dudas ni medias palabras, sol verdades felices y maravillosas, no podía esperar porque bella fuera mi esposa.

* * *

**hola a todos...**

**a simples horas de comenzar un nuevo año!**

**que emocion que muchas de ustedes ya esten en el 2011,**

**me maravilla saber que tantas culturas y personas maravillosas celebren un mismo acontecimiento!**

**un año muy largo en algunos aspectos y cortos en otros!**

**hemos compartido muchas emociones y sentimientos!**

**ustedes son parte de mi vida, sus palabras son siempre importante para mi,**

**he llegado a encariñare tanto que busco que mas inventar para alargar las historiasy asi no dejar de sentir su apoyo.**

**son increibles niñas de todas partes y niños tambien!**

**nunca dejen de creer por que es un milagro llegar a otro año!**

**no hagamos la guerra, hagamos la paz y el amor, en todos los lugares donde nos encontremos.**

**mis mejores deseos para los lectores mas maravillosos del mundo!**

**los quiero! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella, deja ya de mirar esa playerita y cómprala – dijo entre risas.

Me sonrojé – ya llevo casi media tienda Alice, no quiero gastar de más – expliqué.

Frunció el ceño – pues a mí, Edward me dijo que no permitiera que repararas en gastos, que compraras todo lo que tú y el bebé necesitaran – sonrió.

Suspiré – de acuerdo – acepté.

Mi Edward, era tan maravilloso, como ningún hombre que hubiese conocido, estos 7 meses que habían pasado en mi embarazo, no había parado ni un momento en dejar de consentirme y mimarme.

Era como siempre había soñado un embarazo, con el hombre que amo apoyándome a cada momento, verlo tan feliz como yo, esperando a nuestro pequeño… sí, hacia ya varios ultrasonidos que nos habían dicho que tendríamos un varoncito, yo estaba feliz quería que fuera igualito a Edward con su cabello y sus ojos verdes.

Bella, yujuu – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo siento, ven paguemos todo esto – le dije.

De acuerdo – aceptó.

Preferí no ver a cuanto ascendía la cuenta, porque comenzaría a devolver cosas, sólo entregue la tarjeta de crédito que Edward me había dado.

Me despedí de Alice cuando Patrick la dejó en su casa, ella era una buena amiga, y no perdía el contacto con ella, estaba entusiasmada con el nacimiento de su sobrino.

Patrick me llevó a un restaurante donde Edward me estaba esperando, hacía unos meses que me costaba más trabajo moverme y hacer cosas, Edward había contratado personal de limpieza y una cocinera, aunque salíamos mucho a comer fuera.

Se abrió la puerta del auto y mi Edward me abrió la puerta, ayudándome a salir.

¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

Bien mi amor – dije feliz.

Se inclinó besando mi abultado vientre – ¿y mi campeón cómo está? –dijo con ternura.

Tu campeón está muy hambriento – bromee.

Sonrió – vamos mi amor – me tomó de la mano.

Era un hermoso restaurante en el centro, nos asignaron una mesa en una esquina apartada.

Cómo fueron las compras – preguntó.

Bien amor, aunque creo que me he excedido un poco comprando – acepté – pero cuando veas todas las cosas tan hermosas que he comprado… – dije feliz.

Tomó mi mano y sonrió – Sabes que todo lo que tengo es tuyo y de nuestro bebé, puedes comprar todo lo que desees, y ya quiero ver todo lo que compraste – dijo tiernamente.

Gracias amor – dije de corazón.

Ordenamos el almuerzo, cabe más decir que pedí un enorme plato de pasta ahora que comía por dos lo hacía muchísimo.

Veo que si están muy hambrientos mis amores – dijo Edward sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño – ya sé que estoy gorda…

Ey, qué dices, estás preciosa mi amor – dijo serio – y tienes que comer muy bien por nuestro bebe, para que nazca muy sano y hermoso como su mamá – tomó mi mano.

Sonreí y continué comiendo, cuando terminamos veía a Edward un poco nervioso.

¿Pasa algo Edward? – pregunte.

Yo… tengo una sorpresa para ti, mi amor – comentó y lo miré expectante.

De su maletín sacó unos documentos y me los tendió.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunté.

Míralo tú misma, amor – me pidió.

Comencé a leer los documentos y sonreí sin pensarlo, era la sentencia de mi divorcio con Jacob, habían pasado tantos meses que hasta me había olvidado de ellos.

Pero como…

Bueno, tuve que hablar con algunos conocidos para agilizar el proceso que estaba tardando demasiado, no quería que nuestro bebé naciera y aún continuaras casada con Jacob –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Pero ahora soy libre mi amor – dije feliz de saber que ya no me unía ningún lazo a Jacob.

Me miró maliciosamente – no por mucho tiempo –se puso de pie.

Observé cómo movía mi silla con cuidado y me ponía de pie, sonreí al ver cómo se arrodillaba frente a mí y me miraba fijamente.

Siempre te dije que en cuanto fueras una mujer libre no tardaría ni un segundo en comprometerte de nuevo – sonrió.

Tan pronto – bromee.

No me puedo arriesgar a que cualquier hombre quiera arrebatarte de mi lado – dijo serio.

¿Así? – señalé mi panza enorme.

Estás más hermosa que nunca, jamás creí que una mujer embarazada podría ser tan sensual – sus ojos eran intensos.

Edward… - dije sonrojada.

Por eso mi amor y porque te amo con toda mi alma – sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su pantalón y la abrió, era un anillo sencillo pero hermoso, con un diamante rosa muy hermoso, mis ojos se humedecieron – Isabella Swan, mi amor, mi vida, mi compañera, me devolviste la alegría de vivir, me has dado tantas cosas buenas y maravillosas – acarició mi abdomen – preciosa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó.

Dejé caer mis lagrimas, era tan feliz como nunca creí serlo antes, asentí levemente – sí Edward, acepto – dije feliz.

Puso el anillo en mi dedo y lo besó, después se puso de pie y me abrazó con fuerza, y me besó con ternura, disfruté de sus dulces labios y enredé mis dedos es su cabellos, era un momento tan perfecto, no podía pedirle más a la vida que tener a mi bebé y a mi amor.

Gracias mi cielo – su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban.

Acaricié su rostro – tendremos que esperar un poco, porque con esta enorme panza no puedo preparar nada – dije desanimada.

Sonrió – esa es otra sorpresa que tengo para ti…

Vaya mi amor, estás lleno de sorpresas – lo besé.

Mi cielo, dime algo… ¿quieres una boda por todo lo alto o algo muy intimo donde solo estemos tu y yo, por supuesto nuestro bebé y unos amigos? – preguntó.

Edward, la única persona que me importa que esté en nuestra boda eres tú… - suspiré – sabes que no tengo familia, ni muchos amigos, sólo te tengo a ti y a nuestro bebé – le dije.

Me besó suavemente con mucho amor.

Ven conmigo corazón – dijo tomándome de la mano y dejando cualquier cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa.

Edward, yo quería un postre – dije haciendo pucheros.

Comenzó a reír – tranquila mi cielo, tendrás todo el postre que quieras – prometió.

Llegamos al auto y Patrick nos abrió, no entendía a dónde me llevaba Edward, estaba muy feliz y extraño, él nunca era tan misterioso.

Edward entró y después me ayudó a sentarme en su regazo, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme con ternura mientras avanzábamos, yo aunque intrigada no dejaba de corresponder a los dulces besos de mi amado, no mirábamos fijamente y sonreíamos, Edward mi prometido, qué maravilloso sonaba.

Cuando llegamos me ayudó a salir y observé el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, me sorprendí muchísimo.

Bella mi amor, cásate conmigo ahora mismo – dijo emocionado.

Pero… cómo, ¿cuándo organizaste todo? – dije sorprendida.

Hace un par de días, le pedí a Alice que te llevara de compras para terminar con todos los preparativos hoy – explicó.

Miré nuevamente hacia el registro civil – pero mi amor… no estoy vestida para la ocasión – dije mirando mi sencilla bata primaveral.

Sonrió – no te preocupes por eso, allí dentro está tu madrina con todo preparado – me miró traviesamente.

Alice – murmuré – hagámoslo mi amor – dije feliz.

Me tomó de la mano y entramos, Edward me condujo a una especie de habitación – ahí, detrás de esa puerta esta Alice esperándote, y en esta otra puerta, estaré yo impaciente por verte entrar – dijo con ternura.

Te veo pronto amor – besé sus labios.

Entré a una pequeña especie de tocador, allí estaba Alice sentada, en cuanto me vio sonrió.

Vaya, creí que no habías aceptado – se burló.

La abracé – tonta, no me dijiste nada – la acusé, me percaté del lindo vestido azul que vestía.

Bella –enarcó una ceja –Edward me hubiese matado si arruinaba su sorpresa – dijo temerosa – y es mejor que nos apresuremos ese hombre puede ser muy desesperado cuando se trata de ti – comentó.

De acuerdo – sonreí.

Alice comenzó a arreglarme, la observaba ir de un lado a otro, me maquillaba y hacía muchas cosas en mi cabello, no sé en realidad me tenía en sus manos, yo sólo estaba ansiosa, queriendo ver a Edward, convertirme por fin en su esposa.

Listo, pero aun no puedes verte, falta lo más importante – abrió una enorme caja y sacó un vestido tendiéndolo sobre la cama.

Lo observé con detenimiento, era de un color ostión casi blanco, tenía un bordado con perlas en la parte del busto y la parte del abdomen era un poco holgada, la seda caía artísticamente hacia el suelo, era el vestido más hermoso que había visto, las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos.

¿Qué pasa bella, no te gusta? – pregunto Alice.

Negué – es que… es tan hermoso, yo… siempre soñé con un vestido así de hermoso – confesé.

¿Cuándo te casaste con Jacob no lo tuviste? – preguntó.

No Alice, mi boda con Jacob fue lo más informal y apresurado, y Edward está haciendo de ésta, todo lo que siempre soñé.

Te lo mereces Bella, es tiempo de ser feliz – dijo Alice con las mejillas húmedas.

Me colocó el vestido y unas sandalias blancas muy cómodas, pues por mi estado no podía usar zapatillas de tacón.

Me acercó a un espejo y me quedé maravillada, me veía como siempre lo había soñado, peinado y maquillaje perfecto, un precioso vestido que a pesar de mi estado me hacia lucir muy bien, y mis ojos, que nunca habían brillado tanto.

Estás lista bella, sospecho de cierta persona que debe estar muy desesperada – bromeó.

Más lista que nunca – confesé.

Salimos de la habitación y Alice me tendió algo – no olvides tu ramo – sonreí.

Me encaminé con pasos lentos por el pequeño pasillo, en el fondo vi a un hombre mayor que debía ser el juez y después distinguí al asistente personal de Edward, seguramente sería testigo, y después todo lo demás desapareció…

Qué hermoso se veía Edward con ese traje negro, estaba nervioso, se acomodaba el moño de la corbata incómodo, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron sólo me contempló fijamente, su mirada iba de mi rostro a mi vestido y de vuelta.

Un día cuando era niña y vivía en el internado miraba una película, una chica decía que siempre soñaba que cuando caminara hacia el altar, su novio tuviese esa mirada de cachorro enamorado al mirarla y siempre estuve de acuerdo con eso.

Y ahora mi Edward me miraba de esa manera, como si no hubiese nada más hermoso en el mundo para él.

Llegué a su lado y sonrió maravillado, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente, sólo pude mirarlo perdida y enamorada.

El juez comenzó a hablar – ¿en esta tarde, este hombre y esta mujer se ha reunido aquí por decisión propia? – preguntó.

Sí – Edward y yo contestamos a la vez.

Siendo así, este es un voto de confianza y amor, el matrimonio es una unión que debe respetarse y protegerse, hombre y mujer deben amarse y procurarse ante todo, y cuando formen una familia inculcar a sus hijos en un ambiente de armonía y cariño.

Señor Cullen – le cedió la palabra.

Isabella Swan, mi único y verdadero amor, estar aquí, junto a ti es la bendición más grande que me ha dado la vida, durante mucho tiempo creí que siempre estaría solo, que la vida se había ensañado conmigo, pero desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que no sería más así – sonreí – llevas en tu vientre lo más importante que he tenido, eres maravillosa mi amor, te amo, juro protegerlos con mi vida siempre – dijo con sinceridad.

Sequé mis lágrimas, y aclaré mi garganta, no sabía si podría decir cosas tan bellas como Edward.

Isabella – dijo el juez.

Edward, esta sorpresa es por demás hermosa, pero es sólo una más de las que me has dado desde que nos conocimos, has llenado mi vida de felicidad, creía que nunca volvería a serlo, que estaba condenada al desamor, a la soledad, yo nunca tuve a nadie Edward, pero tú me has dado tanto, que te prometo amarte siempre y cuidar de ti y de nuestra familia – le juré con toda mi alma.

Para siempre – susurró.

Para siempre – repetí.

Estaba todo dicho, Edward y yo estábamos unidos, nuestras almas era una sola desde este momento.

Si no hay nada más que decir, por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia – culminó el juez.

La emoción de mi esposo era tan grande que ni vi en qué momento me tenía entre sus brazos, me concentré en sus ojos verdes.

Mi esposa… señora de Cullen, qué bien suena – susurró.

Sonreí – lo sé, señor Cullen – acaricié su rostro.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me dio el beso más dulce que había recibido en mi vida, lento, lleno de sensaciones y amor.

Lo abracé fuertemente cuando el beso concluyó… firmamos el acta de matrimonio y abrazamos a nuestros testigos.

Ahora sí señora Cullen, vamos por ese pastel que tanto querías – dijo Edward sensualmente en mi oído, nos habíamos despedido y no sabíamos a donde nos dirigíamos.

Mmm, me apeteces más tú – dije besando su barbilla.

También tendrás todo lo que quieras de mí – me prometió – sé lo deseosa que está mi preciosa esposa – bromeó.

Es porque tengo el esposo más guapo de todos – lo abracé.

Edward me besó suavemente en los labios y yo estaba más que dispuesta a seguirle la corriente, pero de pronto un terrible dolor me atravesó la columna vertebral.

¡Auuuch! – me quejé.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – dijo asustado.

No sé… yo… ¡auuuchh! – otro dolor.

¡Dios santo, es el bebé, está bien amor! – tocaba mi vientre con nerviosismo.

Edward…. – sentí un líquido escurrir entre mis piernas – la fuente – dije asustada.

¡Dios! ¿Bebé, ya quieres nacer? – dijo aterrado.

Abrió rápidamente el comunicador del auto – Patrick llévanos ahora mismo al hospital – le ordenó con la voz temblorosa.

¿Está todo bien señor? – preguntó extrañado Patrick.

Mi hijo ya va a nacer – dijo revolviendo su cabello y mirándome con dulzura.

Tranquila mi amor… todo estará bien – prometió – aguanta un poco más bebé, pronto vas a nacer – susurró.

Estaba asustada y los dolores seguían recorriéndome, pero sabía que todo estaría bien y pronto podríamos ver a nuestro pequeño.

* * *

Hola niiñas!

disculpen la tardanza me he vuelto una floja jeje

no encerio estuve muy ocupada con examenes

y pues he aprvechado las vacaciones para salir

a relajarme.

prometo estar mas pronto x aqui

y que les guste el capitulo.

graciias genesis x impulsarme si no fuera x ti no hubiese escrito nada jeje

y graciias por editarlo. :D tqmm

dejen sus reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward**

* * *

Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo Edward – me repetía.

Demonios no podía estar tranquilo, mi bebe ya quería nacer y mi bella estaba sufriendo unos dolores muy fuertes, aghh maldecía al tráfico que no nos dejaba avanzar más rápido.

Tranquila amor, pronto llegaremos – la abrasaba con dulzura.

Yo… auch… está bien – respiraba agitadamente.

Recuerdas amor inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala – hacía con ella los ejercicios que nos habían enseñado en el taller de embarazo.

Mi bella cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en los ejercicios, rayos faltaban varias cuadras para el hospital.

Había disfrutado el embarazo con bella de la manera más hermosa, era tan feliz, me sentía pleno y completo como nunca… desde los 14 años me quede completamente solo, me escudaba en los casinos y en las mujeres para suplir mi necesidad de afecto, pero desde que conocí a mi bella eso había desaparecido, tenía todo lo que había deseado en la vida y mucho más.

Uff y ya era mi esposa, dios sabe todo lo que moví mis influencias para que su divorcio se apresurara, me moría por hacerla mi esposa y que nada ni nadie pudiera arrebatármela como todo lo que había amado en esta vida y más porque estaba embarazada, si, como si no pudiera ser más feliz mi niña estaba esperando a nuestro bebe, nuestro pequeño pateador.

Ah bebe porque se te ocurre nacer hoy, digo, me alegro de poder conocerte al fin, tu mami y yo lo hemos deseado muchísimo, pero tan de sorpresa, y dos meses antes.

Señor hay un embotellamiento, no podré pasar – dijo Patrick resignado.

Vi la mirada de dolor de mi bella y me decidí – Patrick, dame la pañalera – dije mientras abría la puerta y bajaba rápidamente.

Bella me miro confundida – Edward que…

Ven amor, con cuidado, baja con mucho cuidado –le decía mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos.

Patrick me dio la pañalera y me la colgué de un brazo, y tome a mi mujer en mis brazos.

Edward…

Tranquila mi amor, si nuestro pequeño ya quiere nacer, yo me encargare de llegar a tiempo – la bese suavemente.

Te amo Edward – volvió a besarme – auchh – se quejó.

Mejor dejamos los besos para después – dije en broma.

No di tiempo de que bella me contestara, bajo las miradas de los peatones que seguro pensaban que estaba loco, corrí lo más que pude, mi niña casi no pesaba mucho ni aun embarazada, así que no fue difícil, creo que fueron más de 5 cuadras las que corrí, lo que me desesperaba eran lo quejidos de dolor de bella.

Cuando llegue con la respiración agitada y los nervios de punta, comencé a pedir ayuda.

Mi esposa va a dar a luz, ayúdenme – comencé a gritar.

Unas enfermeras se acercaron con una silla de ruedas y en el momento en que acomode a mi bella en la silla ella se desmayó, sentí una enorme desesperación y la sostuve.

Mi amor… reacciona, bella, amor – le decía desesperado.

Señor, tenemos que llevarla – una me sostuvo y otra se la llevo junto a un médico entrando a una puerta blanca.

Que pasa, quiero estar con ella – decía desesperado.

No puede pasar señor, ya están atendiendo a su esposa – me tranquilizaba.

Pero…

Señor, tiene que esperar – entro al mismo sitio dejándome ahí desesperado.

Rayos – murmure.

Que había pasado, porque bella se había desmayado, ¿estaría bien ella?, ¿estaría bien nuestro bebe?, que horrible era no saber que pasaba, quería que estuvieran bien, si los perdía yo… no, no podía pensar en eso.

Pasaron al menos dos horas en las que estuve como loco, pensando ideas horribles, tranquilizándome y volviéndome a desesperar.

Un doctor salió y me acerque a él inmediatamente – que pasa doctor, como esta mi esposa y mi hijo – pregunte.

Señor, tranquilícese, ambos están muy bien, no hay peligro, la señora sufrió un desmayo por el estrés del momento o el dolor, pero ahora esta consiente, los hemos revisado a ambos y están en perfectas condiciones – explico.

Sus palabras me regresaron el alma al cuerpo, estaban bien – gracias al cielo, doctor cuanto falta para que nazca mi hijo – pregunte.

Ahora mismo preparan a su esposa para ir a la sala de parto, su hijo nacerá pronto señor, le mantendremos informado - informo.

Gracias doctor – dije más tranquilo.

Me senté en una banca, estaba emocionado por que pronto nacería nuestro pequeño y todo estaba bien, bella y yo teníamos planeado un parto en agua… si, desde que mi niña se había embarazado tenia ideas un poco raras, pero yo era su fiel amante, que vivía para cumplir cada uno de los deseos de mi hermosa esposa, y hasta me había emocionado con la idea del parto, estaría a su lado, tomando su mano y abrasándola, pero según lo planeado faltaban dos meses para eso, pero este pequeño se nos había adelantado, esperaba que con nuestro próximo hijo si pudiéramos hacerlo.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y me había mordido todas las uñas y casi tenía un hoyo en el suelo, algunas enfermeras me veían mal, pero entenderían si estuvieran en mis zapatos.

Aproveche y le mande un mensaje a Alice, ella sería la madrina y era la mejor amiga de bella, me respondió completamente emocionada que iría en cuanto pudiera porque estaba en el trabajo.

Unas enfermeras me pidieron todos los datos de bella y de su embarazo, así que respondí lo más que recordé, no estaba para pensar en nada mas en este momento.

Señor Cullen – levante la vista y estaba el doctor con ropa de cirugía.

Doctor – me puse de pie rápidamente- como esta mi esposa y mi hijo – dije rápidamente.

Ambos están muy bien, él bebe a pesar de ser prematuro tuvo un peso adecuado y su esposa fue muy valiente, la están pasando a una habitación, la podrá ver en algunos minutos – explico – felicidades – sonrió.

Muchas gracias – dije emocionado.

Lo sabía, mi bella podía lograrlo, era tan maravillosa, me moría por verlos, por ver la carita de ese ser que tanto habíamos anhelado.

Oh, no tenía ningún presente para bella, ni unas flores, no podía llegar con las manos vacías, baje corriendo al primer piso donde recordaba una vez que había venido a este hospital había una tienda de regalos, le compre un ramo enorme de rosas y subí corriendo de nuevo.

Señor, la habitación de su esposa es la 49 al final del pasillo a la izquierda – me informo una enfermera.

Le agradecí y camine casi a zancadas hasta allí, abrí la puerta y entre…

Me quede maravillado con la imagen que tenía enfrente, siempre, desde el primer momento en que vi a bella, me pareció preciosa y dulce de un modo perturbador, pero ahora era como una hermosa visión.

Estaba acostada en la cama con un suero, pálida y con unas pequeñas ojeras de cansancio, su cabello estaba revuelto… pero el brillo de su mirada, era como si el sol se hubiese plasmado en ella, y esa sonrisa torcida, lucia como la mujer más feliz de la tierra, mientras sostenía un pequeñito cuerpo envuelto en una cobija entre sus brazos. Mis piernas se paralizaron, estaba presenciando a mi familia, a los amores de mi vida, estaba lleno de amor y un instinto de protegerlos con mi vida si era necesario.

Edward… mi amor, te vas a quedar ahí parado – dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

Yo… perdona amor…yo… ah, te traje flores yo… - las deje sobre el buró.

Ven cielo – dijo riendo levemente.

Me acerque a la cama y bese sus labios con adoración, ella acaricio mi cabello y sonrió, desvié la mirada hacia mi pequeño.

Bella, es tan hermoso – dije tocando la tersa piel de esa mejilla rosadita.

Se me seco la garganta, era tan bonito y pequeñito, se sentía tan frágil entre mis dedos, tenía los ojitos cerrados y movía sus manitas de un modo adorable, tenía un poco de cabello rubio y esa boquita era igualita a la de su mama.

Sí, es igualito de guapo que su papa – dijo ella con orgullo besando su frentesita.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un pucherito que yo conocía muy bien – tiene mucho de su mama también – dije con amor – es precioso, lo hicimos muy bien – acepte.

Con mucho amor – dijo bella.

Y tiene a la mama más valiente y hermosa del mundo – mis ojos se perdieron es sus lagunas chocolate.

El hermoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – ahora no creo verme hermosa – dijo tímidamente.

Sonreí – no tienes idea – asegure.

Quieres cargarlo – pregunto bella emocionada.

Claro que quiero… pero, yo no tengo practica con bebes amor – dije nervioso.

Ven –intento levantarse y la ayude a sentarse.

Tómalo con cuidado – un poco nervioso lo tome entre mis brazos, era tan pequeño y casi no pesaba nada, y que calientito estaba su cuerpo, bella nos hizo un lado en la cama y me senté a su lado.

Ahora si ya decidiste que nombre le pondremos – le pregunte en tono bromista a bella, habíamos pasados días enteros hablando sobre el nombre que le pondríamos al bebe, bella siempre pensaba en los más raros como "Pierre o Andreas" y yo trataba de persuadirla de que un nombre común sería mejor, pero ya saben que con el amor de tu vida no puedes discutir.

Si, sé que le di muchas vueltas, pero ahora quiero que se llame Adam – dijo sonriendo.

Entonces… hola pequeño Adam – dije dulcemente apretando la manita de nuestro bebe.

De pronto Adam abrió sus ojitos, eran de un verde intenso como el mío, sonreí como tonto, bella tenía mucha razón mi campeón era igualito a su papa.

La puerta de abrió y una emocionada Alice entro dando saltitos – ahh mi pequeño sobrino, déjenme verlo – casi grito emocionada.

Bella y yo reímos, le tendí al pequeño Adam y ella lo miro con mucho cariño – ah que cosita tan hermosa, hola pequeñín yo soy tu tía Alice, y te voy a querer mucho y a consentir más que tus papa – comenzó a decirle susurros.

Te escuchamos Alice – dijo bella frunciendo el ceño.

Eh, es mi primer sobrino y esta tan lindo bella, chicos los felicito le pusieron mucha dedicación – dijo riendo.

Mmm con esta mujer tan guapa como no – dije besándola suavemente.

Mmm – bella continuo besándome.

Pequeñín tu no mires esto eres muy inocente aun – le cubrió los ojos – creo que tus papas ya van por un hermanito – sonrió.

Adam frunció el ceño y comenzó a llorar, los tres reímos, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de un hermanito aun.

De acuerdo Adam, nada de hermanitos por ahora – dijo bella con seguridad.

Ese día la pasamos en el hospital, en la tarde los deje para que descansaran, y no me moví ni un minuto por si se ofrecía algo, el médico me informo que bella se podría ir mañana temprano, así que se lo dije y se alegró, a bella no le gustan mucho los hospitales.

Tenía preparada una enorme sorpresa para mis dos amores, ahora que Adam había nacido, un departamento no era adecuado para una familia, aunque fuera pequeña como la nuestra, así que sin que bella lo notara compre una enorme casa, si, con un jardín lleno de flores y una alberca en el patio trasero y sobre todo con ese toque de hogar que siempre había anhelado.

A ella le encantaría, ya tenía todo organizado, nuestras cosas estaban ya en la nueva casa, uff habían sido unos días llenos de sorpresas para nosotros, desde la boda a escondidas, el nacimiento de Adam y ahora el cambio de casa, pero todo era maravilloso, cosas que teníamos que tener para comenzar a vivir con la familia que siempre soñamos.

En la mañana fui rapidísimo a la casa nueva a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, vi que todo estuviera listo y regrese al hospital a buscar a mis amores, fui a pagar la cuenta del hospital, firme la alta y entre a la habitación de bella, estaba preciosa con un vestido amarillo de flores y en una cobijita tenia abrasado a nuestro bebe, le había puesto un gorrito amarillo y un mameluco del mismo color, se veían tan lindos juntos, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que los miraba.

¿Cómo están mis amores? – pregunte.

Bella sonrió – bien amor, con ganas de irnos a casa – dijo contenta.

Lo sé – la bese suavemente – y tu campeón, cuidaste a tu mama mientras me fui - le dije tomándolo en brazos, Adam abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente haciendo soniditos raros.

Sí, me cuido mucho – aseguro bella.

Estoy orgulloso de ti campeón – bese su nariz.

Tome la pañalera colgándola de mi hombro, en un brazo a Adam y con el otro apreté la cintura de bella, aun le costaba mucho trabajo caminar. Abajo nos esperaba Patrick en el auto, ayude a bella a entrar y después hice lo mismo con nuestro hijo.

Patrick, llevamos a casa – le pedí, él ya tenía instrucciones de a dónde nos dirigíamos, tenía que distraer un poco a bella para que no notara tan rápido que no íbamos en la misma ruta, la casa estaba cerca del centro, pero en un residencial con mucho espacio y alejado del ruido de la ciudad.

Estas cansada mi amor – estaba recostada de mi hombro con los ojos cerrados.

Si, un poco – acepto.

Adam lloro mucho en la noche – pregunte.

No – sonrió- es muy tranquilo, le di su leche y se quedó dormido, pero estaba adolorida por el parto – contesto.

Tranquila amor, cuando lleguemos a casa, yo me encargare de cuidar a Adam, tú vas a descansar – bese su frente.

Mmm, pero que esposo tan guapo y comprensivo tengo – murmuro besando mi cuello.

Bella… amor no me tientes, recuerda que nuestra luna de miel, tendrá que esperar unos días a que estés completamente repuesta – dije resignado.

Pero valdrá la pena amor, lo prometo – dijo pícaramente.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada del residencial, el vigilante abrió inmediatamente y el auto entro, era un lugar muy hermoso, frente a las casas había un enorme parque con un lago en medio.

Donde estamos amor – pregunto bella mirando a todas partes.

Ahora lo sabrás amor –dije sonriendo.

Patrick se estaciono frente a nuestra casa, había buscado la casa más bonita de todas, baje con nuestro pequeño en mis brazos y tome la mano de bella, ella miraba todo confundida.

Que es este lugar tan hermoso - pregunto con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrí de par en par – Patrick ven y sostén a tu sobrino por favor – le pedí.

Él sonrió emocionado, él no era un empleado, era como de mi familia y sabía que nos quería mucho.

Sí, señor – dijo sonriente y tomo al pequeño Adam en sus brazos.

Yo mire a bella, que no entendía nada y no le di tiempo de pensar, la tome en mis brazos con mucho cuidado, y comencé a caminar, una vez dentro vi como contemplaba todo con detalles, había quedado todo muy elegante, justo como lo había pedido.

Edward…

Bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa mi amor – dije sonriendo.

Abrió la boca de sorpresa y me miraba fijamente – ¿esta es nuestra casa? – pregunto.

Bueno… es tuya y de Adam, la he puesto a sus nombres, aquí viviremos juntos mi amor, como la familia que siempre soñamos - dijo con amor.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Edward, bájame – me pidió y así lo hice un poco confundido.

Miro todo de nuevo, Patrick que aun cargaba a nuestro bebe estaba igual confundido, bella miro todo de nuevo y después se arrojó en mis brazos con fuerza.

Edward, mi amor, es maravilloso, es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, te amo, te amo, no pude haber soñado una vida más feliz que esta, siento que todo lo que siempre desee se ha cumplido amor, tengo a Adam y te tengo a ti Edward… - sus palabras me desarmaron completamente.

Tienes lo que mereces, te amamos, y siempre será así – la bese muy lentamente con mucho amor.

Sonrió – y ahora podemos ir a ver todo – dijo emocionada.

Por supuesto – Patrick nos dio a nuestro bebe- que dices campeón, quieres conocer tu habitación – pregunte.

El solo movía sus manitos de un lado a otro – creo que si – dijo bella besándolo en la frente.

Entonces vamos – acepte feliz.

…

Estaba en la oficina revisando unos informes de una nueva consola de video, mire hacia un lado y sonreí, en mi escritorio tenía una foto de bella cargando a Adam, la había tomado hacia unos días y se veían muy hermosos juntos, ah, era tan feliz, nuestro pequeño ya tenía un mes de nacido y era un sol que nos iluminaba completamente, bella era una madre dedicada y amorosa, y yo pasaba todo el tiempo posible con ellos.

Ya quería llegar a casa, ver los ojitos y esos pucheritos que hacia Adam, mi pequeño me hacia sonreír todo el tiempo, nunca creí sentir ese tipo de amor por un ser tan pequeñito, pero así era, me sentía el padre más orgulloso del mundo.

Señor Cullen han llegado los empresarios – dijo mi secretaria por el teléfono.

Que pasen por favor – le dije.

Tenía una cita con unos empresarios de ensamble eléctrico, queríamos trabajar en un proyecto con ellos y hoy negociaríamos.

Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre de unos 50 años, era de piel blanca y cabello obscuro, sus facciones lucían suaves y amables, algo me decía que lo conocía de algún sitio, pero nunca lo había visto, era una sensación extraña, se parecía a alguien.

Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy Charlie Anderson - se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

Buenas tardes, un placer conocerlo al fin - acepte su mano.

Lo sé, espero que podamos cerrar un buen trato – comento.

También lo espero – conteste.

La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer alta de cabello castaño, era delgada y vestía elegantemente, suponía que era la esposa de Charlie, me habían comentado que ambos eran socios de la empresa y hacían todos los negocios juntos.

Ella es mi esposa, siempre olvida algo en el auto – ambos sonrieron.

Mucho gusto señora – tendí mi mano.

Ella tenía lentes de sol y se los quito – Renee Anderson – sonrió.

Apretó mi mano y me quede muy sorprendido, esto sí que era inexplicable, pero esos ojos chocolates yo los conocía perfectamente.

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras**

**lamento como siempre la espera, prometo estar mas pronto.**

**ustedes son geniales y siempre esperan, lo agradesco**

**ah les dejo mi twitter por si gustan seguir :) LibiaLeoGi**

**este capi me gusto por el pequeño adam, se imaginan que cosita tan dulce jeje**

**ahi les dejo una foto en el profile del bebe que imagine perfecto para ellos**

**mil besos a todas, dejen sus reviews :D**

**las quiiero muchisimo!**

**xoxo: Liibia :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

* * *

Que hermoso mi bebe, regálale una sonrisa a mama – dije dulcemente mientras vestía a Adam con su trajecito de beisbol que su papa le había comprado.

Abuu buhhbbhh – mi niño sonreía y movía los brazos.

Qué bonito mi hermoso bebe, cada día te pareces mas a tu papi, mi bebe se está poniendo muy guapo – bese sus mejillas rosadas.

Paaa-paaa – murmuro Adam.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras sonreía, había dicho papa, seguro Edward hubiese brincado de la felicidad de haberlo escuchado, mi bebe estaba cada día mas grande y despierto, empezaba a balbucear y a pesar de mis intentos porque su primera palabra fuese mama, había dicho papa y ahora había perdido la apuesta que había hecho con Edward.

Es muy injusto mi amor, seguro tu papa va a tu cuna y te repite esa palabra mil veces – fruncí el ceño.

Paa-paa – repitió.

Lo alce en brazos girando con el – ¿sabes cuánto te amo bebe?, eres mi todo, mi pedacito de amor, mi cosita hermosa, mi Adam, mi bebe – no dejaba de besar sus mejillas.

Amaba a mi bebe, lo adoraba, porque había estado dentro de mí, y teníamos una unión más allá de lo imaginable, cada vez que miraba su carita y esos ojos verdes tan lindos, veía a mi semillita, esa que había estado dentro de mí, su sonrisa angelical me hacia darme cuenta que todo lo que había pasado en mi vida valía la pena porque lo tenía junto a mí.

Y los dos teníamos a Edward, mi príncipe, desde que lo conocí había sido un caballero conmigo, todo el tiempo que llevábamos de pareja se había desvivido por hacerme sentir amada y consentirme y cuando supimos de la llegada de nuestro bebe aumentaron al doble los mimos y todo su amor… pero nunca había imaginado a Edward en una faceta de padre, dios, era tan dulce, pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía con nosotros, y siempre tenia palabras dulces para Adam, sin temor decía cuanto nos amaba y lo feliz que era a nuestro lado.

Era hora de la siesta de la tarde de Adam, ya veía como los ojitos de mi bebe se cerraban lentamente, me recosté en la cama y lo recosté sobre mi pecho, Adam era un dormilón y ya se me estaba pegando un poco, Edward llegaría en un par de horas así que dormiríamos un poco.

Dulces sueño mi bebe – bese su cabeza.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero sentí como una luz me hacia abrir los ojos, observe la habitación y sonreí al ver que era lo que me había despertado.

Hola hermosa, perdón por despertarte pero se veían tan hermosos durmiendo que tenía que inmortalizar este momento – dijo Edward sonriendo con una cámara en la mano.

Hola mi amor – salude, mire a mi pequeño que también abría sus ojitos.

Que hicieron hoy mis amores-pregunto sentándose en la cama y besándonos a ambos.

Bueno, fuimos con el pediatra a que revisara a Adam y después a comprar algunas cosas al súper mercado – comencé a contarle.

¿Está todo bien con Adam? – dijo un poco preocupado.

Todo bien amor, es un bebe muy sano – lo tranquilice.

Me alegra corazón…

Paa-paa – balbuceo Adam.

Edward se interrumpió y estuve tentada a quitarle la cámara de las manos para tomarle una foto.

Acaba de decir…

Fruncí el ceño – si, el muy traidor dijo primero papa – fingí estar ofendida.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, tomo a Adam entre sus brazos girando y riendo emocionado – gracias campeón me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo mi pequeño Adam – besaba su carita.

Sonreí con emoción, eran estos momentos los que quería guardar para siempre en mi alma, sentí que una lagrima de derramaba por mi mejilla, los amaba tanto.

Edward se detuvo y se acerco a mí – ¿qué pasa mi amor? – dijo preocupado.

No… solo, me encanta verlos así – confesé.

Mi amor… - sonrió – campeón ahora tienes que decir mama, porque tienes la mama más hermosa y dulce del mundo, si que somos afortunados por tenerla mi pequeño, y también tienes que crecer muy rápido porque tu vas a cuidar mucho a mama cuando yo no esté en casa –comenzó a decirle a Adam.

Oye, yo quiero que mi bebe que quede así – fui a su lado besándolos a ambos.

¿Te dije que tienes la mama mas sobre protectora bebe? – le pregunto.

Edward – fruncí el ceño.

Solo bromeo amor, te amo – beso mi frente.

Y yo te amo a ti… los amo – respondí.

Le di de comer a Adam y Edward no dejaba de molestar haciéndome admitir que Adam había dicho papa primero, tonto presumido, después Adam se durmió y lo dejamos en su habitación durmiendo tranquilo en su cuna.

Prepare la cena y platicaba animadamente con Edward, me distraje un momento pensando en lo lindo que era tener a mi bebe, en como existían padres que abandonaran a sus hijos… padres como los mios.

Bella te quedaste pensativa amor – me llamo Edward.

Yo, no pasa nada – sonreí.

Amor… - tomo mis manos entre las suyas – puedes decirme cualquier cosas, nena, soy tu esposo, pero quiero ser también tu mejor amigo – su mirada era dulce.

Lo eres mi amor…es solo que – me costaba mucho hablar de eso.

Sonrió – no quiero presionarte preciosa, si es muy difícil para ti, habla conmigo cuando estés lista – dijo con tranquilidad.

No, es solo que… - suspire – este tiempo que he tenido a nuestro bebe ha sido tan maravilloso, me siento completa Edward, nuestra familia es lo más hermoso que he tenido, los amo y soy tan feliz de tenerlos… Adam siendo tan pequeño me regala cada minuto algo que me hace sentir que valió la pena todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, ver sus ojos tan verdes como los tuyos me demuestran que solo contigo podría haberme realizado como madre, todos los sueños que una vez tuve Edward se materializaron el día que lo tuve entre mis brazos, tú estabas a mi lado y nada podía destruir esa felicidad – no había notado que las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Bella… - el rostro de Edward lucia descompuesto, se puso de pie tomando mis manos y encaminándonos al sofá, se sentó y después me ayudo a sentarme en su regazo.

Perdón Edward es que…

Amor – seco mis lagrimas con delicadeza – yo sé lo que es la soledad mi amor, tú me devolviste las fuerzas de ser yo mismo, con tu amor, con tu dulzura, con todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro y fuera, nena, me regalaste a nuestro pequeño, amor, no sé si me alcance la vida para cuidarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y recompensarte cada día por todo este amor – me estremecí ante sus palabras, como podía haber un hombre tan maravilloso como Edward.

Mi amor, soy tan feliz con ustedes… pero ahora que tenemos a Adam, no puedo evitar que se abran heridas que tenía guardadas muy dentro de mí – confesé.

Bella…

Edward, miro a nuestro pequeño, es tan frágil, tan hermoso, llena mis días de luz, lo amo con todo mi ser… jamás podría dejarlo, daría mi vida por mi pequeño, jamás podría… abandonarlo, ¿Por qué

Edward?, ¿Por qué mis padres no me amaron?, ¿Qué hice mal Edward? – me desbarate por completo era algo que me removía muy dentro, de lo que no me gustaba hablar, pero algo que no podía negarme de nuevo.

Bella, oh bella – Edward me apretó entre sus brazos reconfortándome, no quería preocuparlo, pero tenía que liberar todo esto que sentía, hundí mi rostro en su cuello, solo allí me sentía segura, me sentía amada – bella mírame – levante mi rostro encontrándome con sus orbes, tan preciosas cubiertas de lagrimas, no quería hacerlo sufrir – bella, eres el ser más hermoso y maravilloso que existe, mi pequeña, no puedo imaginar a alguien tan desalmado como para abandonarte mi amor, te imagino tan pequeñita e indefensa y siento que me duele el pecho, hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder cuidar de ti mi niña, hay bella quisiera borrar todo ese dolor que guardas aquí – puso su mano en mi pecho – dime como mi amor… dime como te devuelvo la fe y borro de ti todo ese pesar – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Edward – tome su rostro entre mis manos – ya me has devuelto esa fe… te amo, nunca nos dejes amor, cuídanos, te necesitamos – dije con todo mi amor.

Toda mi vida es suya, siempre estaré para ustedes, nunca volverás a sentirte sola, lo prometo – dijo con fervor.

Edward…

Shhh, te amo tanto – susurro.

Y yo a ti – respondí perdida en su mirada.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso muy suave y reconfortante, que me hizo sentir llena, cuando tenía a Edward entre mis brazos y sabia que estábamos juntos mas allá de lo físico, se me olvidaban todas la penas que guardaba dentro de mí.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras el besos se volvía más exigente, enrede mis manos entre sus cabellos y lo atraje a mí, probando de sus labios y ese aliento que me volvía completamente loca, su lengua fue al encuentro de la mía haciéndonos temblar y aferrarnos a lo más cercano que teníamos, nuestros cuerpos.

No me sueltes – le suplique.

No pienso hacerlo, nunca – prometió – vamos a nuestra habitación – me pidió con los ojos brillantes.

Lo bese con suavidad – vamos mi amor – acepte.

De pie frente a la cama nos miramos con intensidad, compartiendo infinidad de sentimientos, metí mis manos entre su ropa quitado su saco, Edward me miraba con ternura y amor, yo solo quería corresponderle todo lo bueno que me daba, uno a uno los botones de su camisa cedieron a mis dedos y descubrí ese pecho fuerte y masculino que me robaba el aliento, una de las cosas que más amaba de ser la esposa de Edward era tenerlo solo para mi, saber que su cuerpo y sus deseos eran solo para mi, siempre dispuesto a amarme con intensidad, sus ansias me contagiaban, sus deseos me devoraban.

No tarde mucho en dejarlo completamente desnudo a la merced de mis ojos que lo miraban de arriba abajo guardando en mi mente cada detalle de ese ser que tanto amo, acaricie su pecho y sus brazos, incapaz de mirar esos ojos que me llevan al cielo, sentí su respiración agitada, casi tanto como la mía, bese su cuello y sus hombros llenos de pecas, me abrace a su pecho como una niña, sentí lo excitado que estaba, pero solo me abraso con fuerza besando mi frente.

Te deseo mucho amor – susurro.

Y yo a ti – dije con seguridad.

Sentí como bajaba el cierre de mi vestido y lo dejaba caer deslizando la tela por mi cuerpo, sus ojos se perdieron en mi ropa interior negra, consumiéndome con esa mirada llena de deseo, soltó el broche de mi sostén y lo quito de mi cuerpo, acariciando mis pechos con delicadeza, sin poderlo evitar un gemido salió de mis labios.

Son más hermosos, después de haber alimentado a Adam con ellos –dijo con ternura.

Edward…

Sé que un día no serán tan firmes y hermosos, pero yo los adorare toda mi vida…

Llevo sus labios hasta estos y yo solo me deje caer entre sus brazos presa de todas las sensaciones que me provocaba, sentir sus labios, el roce de sus dedos me estaba perdiendo completamente, mis gemidos y las marcas de mis uñas en sus hombros serian prueba suficiente de cuanto disfrutaba de esto.

Beso mi cuello y mordió mi clavícula con delicadeza mientras yo jugaba con su piel acariciando cada centímetro que tenia a mi alcance, sentí como deslizaba mis bragas por mis costados y lo deje hacer todo lo que quisiera, después de todo yo era solamente suya.

Así desnudos, excitados, necesitados el uno del otro caímos sobre la cama, en mi espalda sentía la seda de nuestras sabanas y en mi pecho el calor de la piel de mi esposo.

Bella… mi amor, si no estoy dentro de ti ahora mismo me voy a volver loco – susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Oh Edward – suspire – hazlo mi amor, llévame a donde solo tú sabes – le pedí.

Dejo una lluvia de besos desde mi frente hasta los dedos de mis pies, yo cada segundo me sentía más deseosa de apagar este fuego que me incendiaba el vientre y la razón, se puso a mi altura besando con delicadeza mi rostro, lo sentía entre mis piernas tentándome, jugando con este deseo que nos consumía lentamente.

No juegues más amor – le pedí.

Sonrió – te amo – respondió.

Sin esperar más se hundió en mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar de placer y de expectación, pero el espectáculo de su cuerpo haciéndome el amor no me lo perdía de ninguna manera, su frente se arrugaba y cerraba los ojos fatigado, apretaba los dientes y su respiración se agitaba notablemente, aferraba sus manos a las sabanas y se entregaba completamente al momento que compartíamos.

Me siento tan completo así – jadeo sin moverse dentro de mí.

Edward… más amor – suplique.

Comenzó un vaivén que me hipnotizaba y me hacía perderme solo en el, en su cuerpo y nuestro amor, gemía, jadeaba y enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, me imaginaba nuestra vida dentro de muchos años y siempre me veía deseando su cuerpo como el primer día, anhelando su compañía como siempre lo haría.

Beso mis labios entre jadeos y lo apreté contra mí, enredando mis piernas en torno a su cintura, nuestras lenguas de perdían y los estremecimientos bajaban desde mi cabeza y se alojaban en mi vientre.

Puedes sentir esto amor… siénteme siempre bella, nunca mas estarás sola amor – decía mientras aceleraba sus embestidas y me volvía loca de placer.

Edward… te siento tanto, estoy colmada de ti amor – dije entre jadeos.

No temas nunca… estoy aquí – prometió.

Mire sus ojos llenos de placer, eran de un verde hipnótico – para siempre, te quiero así, para siempre – dije como pude, cada segundo me sentía más cerca del borde.

Bella… mi bella – gimió.

Beso mis pechos mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, cerré mis ojos estregada a las sensaciones y pronto perdí el control de la situación, entregándome al placer inmenso del clímax.

Ahhh Edward – gemí mientras sentía como los colores y el placer me llevaba a lo más alto que había experimentado con alguien.

Bella – gruño y observe su rostro contraído de placer, librando una batalla contra sus propios deseos, cayendo rendido sobre mi pecho.

Nuestros pechos latían al unisonó y yo lo abrasaba con delicadeza acariciando su cabello, sintiéndolo tan indefenso y mío.

Te amo bella – murmuro.

Y yo te amo – respondí.

Se movió un poco librándome de su peso y apretándome entre sus brazos.

Como te sientes – pregunto mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, su mirada era tan dulce.

Completa, feliz, liberada – respondí.

No quiero verte sufrir más – dijo con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

Prometo no hacerlo, tengo muchas razones para ser feliz y no pienso dejar que cosas que ya sufrí en el pasado, arruinen mi presente, los tengo a ustedes y es más que suficiente para sentirme muy afortunada – dije con seguridad.

Bella yo… amor, siempre estoy para ti, pase lo que pase – dijo preocupado.

A que te refieres Edward – no entendía por qué me miraba así.

No pasa nada-beso mis labios – solo quiero que lo sepas – explico.

Gracias… te amo – respondí.

Te amo – nos cubrió con una manta para protegernos del frio – amor, el viernes hay una cena de la compañía, es por un convenio que firmamos con otra empresa, así que quiero que salgas a comprar todo lo que necesites para verte tan espectacular como siempre – dijo pícaramente.

Eso no está en discusión… yo sé quien será muy feliz de cuidar a Adam – dije riendo.

Sonrió – me gustaría llevarlo con nosotros pero es muy tarde para él, supongo que te refieres a su tía Alice – dijo.

Exacto – Alice adoraba a Adam y siempre me decía que ella feliz lo cuidaba en cualquier momento que quisiera.

De acuerdo amor, ahora descansa que es muy tarde – me pidió.

Me acurruque en sus brazos – descansa amor – lo bese suavemente.

Te adoro – fue lo último que escuche antes de caer rendida, había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

**Edward**

Miraba abstraído el hermoso rostro de bella, estaba completamente dormida, lucia tan tranquila e indefensa… esta última palabra me hizo abrasarla más fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Yo sabía que mi bella sufría por el abandono de sus padres, ella era un madre tan amorosa y maravillosa, cuidaba de Adam y lo miraba con un amor infinito, me revolvía por dentro pensando como habían padres que podían abandonar a sus hijos, yo recién me aventuraba en la paternidad, pero no imaginaba ya mi vida sin mi pequeño, daría mi vida entera por él y por bella sin pensarlo siquiera.

Mi bella, era tan preciosa y maravillosa, no quería que sufriera, quería borrar todo ese dolor que había dejado en ella esos desalmados, no merecían ostentar el titulo de padres…

Esto me llevo a recordar mi reunión hace unos días con los Anderson, me había sorprendido mucho al verlos, sabía que era una tontería pero no podía dejar de pensar que los había visto antes y cuando mire los ojos de la señora Renne supe inmediatamente que eran iguales a los de bella.

En ese momento mil ideas cruzaron por mi mente, pero era casi imposible ellos tenían mucho dinero y se notaba que se amaban mucho, era imposible pensar en ellos abandonando a su hija recién nacida.

Ese día intente mantener al margen mis pensamientos, pero después algo llamo mi atención, mientras hablábamos de negocios la señora Renne se fijo en la foto que tenía en mi escritorio.

_¿Es tu familia?- pregunto._

_Yo sonreí – si – respondí._

_Ella tomo la foto y la miro con ternura – tienes una familia hermosa, tu bebe es precioso y tu esposa esta de perfil, pero tiene facciones hermosas y la dulzura de su mirada – dijo abstraída._

_Gracias, son lo más bello que tengo – acepte – ¿ustedes tienen hijos? – pregunte._

_Si una hija…_

_No, dos hijas – corrigió Renne a su esposo con una mirada penetrante._

_Si, dos hijas - acepto Charlie agachando un poco la mirada._

_¿Y son mayores o pequeñas aun? – dije sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad._

_Pues April tiene 22 y mi pequeña Marie… 26 años – al pronunciar a la ultima su rostro se descompuso notablemente, no pase desapercibido que esa era la edad de bella._

_Edward hijo… podríamos dejar este tema a un lado por favor – pidió Charlie intentando reconforta a su esposa._

_Disculpe, no quería ser indiscreto – dije apenado._

_No lo eres hijo, solo hay cosas de las que preferimos no hablar – dijo más tranquilo._

_De acuerdo… podemos revisar los estados de los materiales – dije cambiando de tema._

Toda esa conversación no dejaba de rondarme la mente, pero no tenía pruebas y no me atrevía a hablarle a bella sobre eso, no después de lo descompuesta que la había visto hoy, me mataría antes de lastimarla.

Los Anderson irían a la cena del viernes y bella estaría allí conmigo, solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera, no quería ver sufrir a mi bella.

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras**

**aqui de nuevo con un capitulo mas :)**

**espero les guste y pues... ya voy a la escuela mañana**

**se acabaron mis vacaciones :S jeje**

**espero no estar tan ocupada, pero si no me ven por aqui es por que lo estoy.**

**dejen sus reviews haber si les gusto :)**

**y niñas... siganme en twitter y facebook :D**

**Facebook: Liibiitha LeoGii**

**Twitter: LibiaLeoGi**

**mil besos a todas, las quiero :)**


End file.
